Harry Potter : Ultime épopée
by Xbaazoo
Summary: Suite du tome 6 écrit par JK Rowling. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, trouve enfin l'exutoire à son problème principal, le mage noir Lord Voldemort, par la présence de nouveaux personnages, et de nouveaux pouvoirs.
1. Chapter 1

Encore une fois, Harry Potter était revenu passer ses vacances chez les Dursley, encore une fois, depuis trois ans, un décès était à déplorer dans l'entourage de Harry, encore une fois, Harry regrettait le fait que ce soit lui qui portait cette maudite cicatrice sur son front.

A vrai dire, Harry Potter, était un beau jeune homme en temps normal, mais il était très affaibli par la perte de l'ex-directeur de l'école où il étudiait la sorcellerie.

Cependant, la seule chose qui pouvait le réconfortait, était le fait qu'il ne devait pas rester cloîtré durant toutes ses vacances d'été.

En effet, cette fois-ci, il s'en ira libre, car il aura la majorité – celle-ci étant à 17 ans pour les sorciers – mais lui, il s'en fichait, car il avait peur que tout le monde l'entourant de trop près à partir de cette liberté, ne soit une cible facile pour les mangemorts.

Par ailleurs, il faut remarquer que Harry était traqué depuis sa naissance par ces personnes, qui désiraient l'éliminer afin de permettre à leur maître un règne total du monde, fusse t-il sorcier ou moldu.

Pourquoi était-il traqué ? Cette question avait été élucidée lors de sa 5ème année à Poudlard, l'école où il étudiait, lorsque son directeur, Dumbledore, lui avait révélé l'existence d'une Prophétie. C'est par cette dernière que tout avait commencé, que le maître de ces horribles mangemorts – Voldemort, nom craint au sein de la population sorcière – avait pris la décision de l'éliminer, et que tant de monde avait été tué. Harry était accablé par cette Prophétie, et il savait ce qui en découlait : tuer ou être tuer.

Harry, que l'on avait connu sous des jours meilleurs, où ses cheveux indomptables se montraient plus en désordre que jamais, ou encore dans les moments où il était heureux, ne se présentait que sous la forme d'un adolescent qui était émacié, et qui ne prenait même pas le soin de tenter de se coiffer.

Il n'avait pas le goût de prendre soin de lui ces derniers temps ; à quoi bon, se demandait-il, si Voldemort me tue au coin de la rue, il ne fera pas attention si j'ai une belle houppette, ou si j'ai mangé du foie gras.

Bien qu'il ne montrait pas de signe de bonheur, le fait de pouvoir enfin être libéré de l'étreinte des Dursley représentait beaucoup pour lui ; en effet, il pouvait enfin vivre sa vie, sans recevoir la moindre insulte de son oncle Vernon, ou encore être pris pour le souffre-douleur de son cousin, Duddley.

Quoique, cela faisait belle lurette que ce dernier n'avait osé s'approcher de lui, du fait qu'il avait vu son arrière train pourvu d'une jolie queue de cochon en tire-bouchon, ou encore une langue atteignant plus de deux mètres.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait plus cette protection que Dumbledore lui promettait, chez sa tante, et donc pouvait être cible d'un attentat contre lui à tout instant.

Cependant, il ne voyait cette proposition que comme une absurde et impensable issue à son calvaire que fut celui des Dursley.

Harry, avait pris l'habitude de se rendre dans le parc de Privet Drive, où, même si les lieux étaient désaffecté, dû au fait que la bande à Duddley y traînait, il pouvait être seul, libre à penser ce qu'il lui chantait. Cela lui plaisait, car il voyait enfin la fin du tunnel, comme dirait certains moldus, où la lumière, était soit celle qui délivrait tout homme de la vie, où soit celle que l'on donne à tout homme qui a sauvé le monde.

Sur la fin du tunnel, on pouvait remarqué que Harry semblait l'accepter très bien, cependant, il refusait toute éventualité où ses plus proches amis seraient impliqués dans cette bataille que serait celle qu'il livrerait contre le grand mage noir, Voldemort.

Il ne voulait pas du tout voir ses amis Ron ou Hermione sur un quelconque champ de bataille, et il s'inquiétait vivement lorsqu'il pensait à Ginny. Cette dernière avait déjà été la proie à un maléfice qu'avait usé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ceci lui suggérait qu'elle pouvait être donc sujette à une diversité d'atroces choses, si jamais Voldemort en décidait.

Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas voir Ginny souffrir, car il tenait encore beaucoup à elle, même s'il avait du se séparer d'elle quelques semaines plus tôt, pour mieux la protéger.

Rien qu'à y penser, la seule joie qu'il pouvait encore ressentir, n'était dû au fait qu'il allait assister à l'union de Bill et Fleur, et ainsi être en présence de ses amis, et aussi de Ginny.

Cette après-midi là, il s'était allongé sur une pelouse, un peu roussie, cachée par une haie, afin de pouvoir rester tranquille. Il repensait à la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son ami Ron, dans laquelle était spécifiée qu'il devait être prêt le soir même afin de pouvoir se rendre au Terrier.

Il sortit un morceau froissé de sa poche, où l'écriture, un peu brouillonne, de Ron pouvait être aisément reconnue.

_Harry, _

_Comme Bill et Fleur se marient la semaine prochaine, ma mère aimerait te voir à la maison après demain._

_Elle en a parlé avec le reste de l'Ordre et ils ont conclu qu'ils iraient te chercher après demain, à 19h._

_Par ailleurs, j'espère que tu te portes bien, aussi bien que moi ! _

_Hermione est arrivée il y a déjà 2 jours, et ses parents seront présents au mariage._

_Pourrais-tu me renvoyer Coq pour me dire que tout est O.K. ?_

_Bonne journée, Ron._

'C'est le dernier moment de répit, Harry, le dernier'...se murmurait le survivant à lui-même.

Pour lui, il était clair que ce mariage représentait le dernier moment où il aurait pu profiter de temps libre, car après, il devrait s'atteler à la lourde tâche de rechercher les horxcruxes.

En y pensant, ce dernier serra le faux horxcruxe qu'il avait trouvé en compagnie de Dumbledore l'année dernière.

'Pour rien...Pour rien, je suis désolé Professeur...' marmonna Harry alors qu'il serrait plus fort le pendentif.

'Pour rien, je n'en suis pas si sûre que cela...' répondit une voix dont Harry ne savait déterminer d'où elle provenait.

Harry scruta les alentours en se redressant rapidement, et ne vit personne à première vue. Cependant, au loin, il aperçu une fille, qui devait être de son âge, debout, en train de le regarder. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et entama son départ en faisant volte-face.

Il aurait aimé la suivre, mais déjà n'avait t'il commencé à courir à sa rencontre, que Mrs Figg vint à la sienne.

'Harry, un de mes chats est coincé dans un des arbres de mon jardin, pourrais tu m'aider à le faire descendre, s'il te plait ?' demanda poliment Mrs Figg.

'Euhm...Oui, bien sur,' répondit Harry, au tac au tac, 'Je vous suis, Mrs Figg.'

Ce dernier savait très bien que les rares fois où il se trouvait en présence de cette voisine, dont il avait appris la vraie nature de Cracmol récemment, signifiaient qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Se fiant à son envie de savoir ce qu'il en était après la mort de Dumbledore, il suivit Mrs Figg, jusqu'à sa maison, où il entra.

La maison, à son habitude, avait une odeur particulière, où celle de chats dominait étrangement.

En lançant au loin un coup d'œil vers le salon, il aperçu de nouveau cette fille, celle qu'il avait rencontré au loin dans le parc, avant de rencontrer Mrs Figg.

'Qui est-ce ?' demanda Harry, en lâchant du regard cette inconnue, afin de regarder Mrs Figg.

'Qui ça, Harry ?' répondit celle-ci, l'air étonné, mi inquiète, mi songeuse.

'Là, dans votre sal...' fit Harry, en reposant son regard sur le salon, mais, il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, car de nouveau cette fille avait disparu. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait vu de près, et avait remarqué qu'elle souriait, qu'elle était brune, avec des cheveux assez longs, et été assez jolie. 'Vous ne l'avez pas vu, à l'instant ? Une fille qui devait avoir mon âge, brune, là, dans votre salon ?'

'A part Minou qui arrive, je n'ai vu personne Harry...Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?' questionna celle-ci alors qu'elle prenait le chat en question dans ces bras.

'Oui...enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ces derniers temps...' Il savait que ce qu'il venait d'affirmer n'était qu'un mensonge, mais il ne préférait pas qu'on le prenne pour un fou, ou bien qu'on s'inquiète trop pour lui. 'Alors, qu'en est-il de votre chat?' interrogea Harry.

'Tu sais Harry, je suis peut être plus vieille que toi, mais je peux remarquer que tu es touché par la disparition de Dumbledore, c'était un symbole pour la communauté des sorciers...Toute la communauté est en deuil, on a perdu un grand homme, un très grand homme...' déclara t'elle, en baissant la voix au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait sa phrase. 'Je suis vraiment désolée...Maintenant, on a perdu l'une des pièces maîtresse de notre échiquier... C'était vraiment un grand homme...' finit-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

'Mais la guerre n'est pas perdue, Mrs Figg, bien que Rogue a retourné sa veste...'.

Penser au Prince de Sang mêlé l'énervait au plus haut point, il avait abusé de la confiance que lui accordait Dumbledore, et ce dernier, qui lui faisant une totale confiance, en avait perdu la vie.

'Ne vous en faite pas, on vaincra Voldemort !' fit-il en mettant maladroitement sa main dans le dos de Mrs Figg.

'Tu es très courageux Harry, j'espère que l'avenir sera meilleur que le présent...Tu es le seul que je connaisse qui prononce son nom, à part Dumbledore...' Et elle laissa échapper encore quelques larmes.

'Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici,' s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter, 'c'est pour te faire passer un message de la part de l'Ordre, et bien entendu pour ne pas faire descendre mon chat. Ta garde rapprochée sera présente un peu plus tôt que prévue, donc ne te présente pas en retard. Ils ont eu finalement le droit d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée.'

'D'accord, je serai là un peu avant... Ils viennent chez les Dursley ?'

'Non, ils viendront ici, il faut avoir une cheminée sorcière, à moins d'avoir une autorisation spéciale, donc pourrais-tu venir ici, pour 18h30, s'il te plait ?'

'Oui, pas de problème, je vais aller préparer mes bagages.'

'Et dis aussi aux Dursley que tu vas t'en aller. Je pense pas que tu veuilles les revoir d'ici peu, donc dis aussi au revoir à Privet Drive, hein !'

'Oui, je vais aller me balader un peu avant de faire mes valises. On se voit toute à l'heure, Mrs Figg !' termina t-il en partant.

Les rues, à leur habitude, était désertes à cette heure ci de l'après midi ; une chaleur étouffante était encore dominante à cette époque de la saison, et peu de ses voisins s'aventuraient dehors à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée. Harry parti de nouveau au parc, pour essayer de revoir cette étrange inconnue, qui se cachait lorsqu'on tournait son regard dans une autre direction. Cependant, alors arriver à destination, il chercha cette mystérieuse personne, mais en vain : elle n'était plus présente.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit des voix se rapprocher de lui.

'Tiens, Big D, voila ton cousin, si on lui faisait sa fête ?' fit Polkis.

'Euh, on n'irait pas plutôt chez toi, voir où en est ton ordinateur...' répondit Duddley, en entrant dans le champ de vision de Harry.

'Oh, Big D, tu as peur de ton cousin ?' intervint un autre garçon.

'Tu rigoles ? Ce gringalet me faire peur ! Du tout, mais si mes parents apprend ça, je suis bon pour ne plus avoir le droit de sortir...'

'Laisse nous faire alors...'

Duddley se renfrogna, et parti à petit pas dans la direction opposée. Par ailleurs, les amis de Duddley, se rapprochaient dangereusement de Harry.

'Alors, Potter, toujours dans ta maison de correction ?' fit un grand gaillard blond, en se rapprochant encore plus.

'Oui, encore...' répondit celui-ci, en arborant un grand sourire. 'Et vous, toujours à martyriser les plus petits que soi ?'

'T'avises plus de dire ça, tu le regretterais sinon !'

'Ne te gène pas...Je t'en...' Harry n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, il regardait derrière les grandes silhouettes, où il apercevait cette inconnue.

'Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Potter ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?'

Au même moment, un « pop » sonore se fit entendre, et l'ensemble de ses assaillants fut jeté à terre. En regardant cette fille, Harry comprit que cela provenait d'elle : elle lui fit encore un clin d'œil.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry était debout, à la poursuite de cette inconnue. Celle-ci n'avait pas disparue cette fois-ci, mais elle courait le long des rues. Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs rues, et Harry se rapprochait d'elle. Il était presque arrivé à sa hauteur lorsqu'une voiture se fit entendre derrière lui.

Il se retourna, et vit avec dégoût que c'était son oncle qui rentrait, d'une exposition au centre de Londres.

'Harry, je te jure que si tu prépares encore un de tes plans, je te ...'

Harry ne pu entendre la fin de la phrase de son oncle Vernon ; bien qu'il avait ralentit afin de lui proférer une menace, la fin de sa phrase ne pu être délivrée à temps pour qu'il la comprenne convenablement.

Il détourna alors son attention vers l'endroit où se trouvait alors, quelques instants avant, cette inconnue. Disparue, encore. Il était excédé, cela faisait trois fois qu'il la croisait, mais qu'elle disparaissant singulièrement.

Alors en face du numéro 4, Privet Drive, il scruta la fenêtre de la chambre où il vivait lors de ses vacances, et derrière les rideaux, il pouvait constater qu'une personne s'y tenait ; une silhouette pouvait être remarquée, celle de cette fille.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, en évitant tant bien que mal les reproches de son oncle, il escalada l'escalier, et ouvrit sa porte de chambre. C'était bien elle, elle se tenait face à la fenêtre.

'Tiens, Harry...'glissa t'elle, avant que Harry n'ai pu répliquer :

'Qui es-tu ? Je t'ai vu trois fois depuis toute à l'heure, et tu te décides enfin à te montrer ?'

'Je suis désolé Harry, personne à part toi devait me voir...J'ai réussi à enfin sortir de cet enfer, et j'ai toujours été à tes côtés, mais tu viens seulement de me remarquer...'

'Qui es-tu ? De quel enfer parles tu ?'

'HAAAAARRRRRY ! A QUI PARLES TU ?' vociféra son oncle, alors qu'on entendait ce dernier monter les escaliers.

'S'il te plait, pars, mon oncle ne doit pas te voir...mais...' fit silencieusement Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, son oncle était déjà entrer dans sa chambre, et la fille, avait une fois de plus disparu.

'A qui parlais tu à l'instant ?' grogna Vernon.

'A personne, je pense que c'est un de mes objets enfermé dans ma valise qui fait ce bruit, ça vient de s'interrompre à l'instant...'

'Que ça ne recommence plus, sinon, tu auras affaire à moi !'

Sur ce, il partit. La fin de l'après midi se passa, lentement aux yeux de Harry. Il avait fait sa valise, et il attendait une éventuelle apparition de cette fille, mais rien ne se produisit.

Il ne savait que faire du temps qu'il lui restait à Privet Drive, et comme lui avait conseillé Mrs Figg, il fallait mettre les Dursley au courant. Selon Harry, la meilleure manière était de parler avec sa tante, car puisqu'elle était la sœur de sa mère, peut être serait-elle plus compréhensive à son égard. C'est donc avec l'idée de son départ qu'il partit en quête de sa tante, celle-ci se situant dans sa cuisine, épiant de temps à autres les voisins.

'Euh...Tante Pétunia...' tenta Harry.

'Oui, Harry ? Vernon m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu, j'espère que tu n'as pas en tête une de tes idées saugrenues, comme la fois où...' répondit-elle.

'Non,' coupa t'il, 'mais ce que je vais te dire va sûrement ravir oncle Vernon. Je m'en vais ce soir, et comme je serai majeur dans peu de temps, je ne vais plus devoir abuser de votre hospitalité' dit il, avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

'Comment ça tu t'en vas ce soir ? Qu'est ce qu'il arrive ?'

'L'Ordre,' fit il, en se demandant s'il pouvait lui en parler, 'va venir m'escorter ce soir, afin que je me rende au mariage du frère d'un de mes amis, Ron, et ensuite, je serai chez lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur.'

'Tu vas vraiment t'en aller alors...' dit elle, avec un regard inquiet. 'Cet homme, Dumbledore, il va encore venir te chercher, c'est cela ?'

'Non...' répliqua Harry, tout en détournant le regard. 'Il a été tué, il y a quelques semaines...' finit Harry, tout en essayant de dissimuler ses sentiments.

'Mon Dieu...Que va-t-il advenir de toi, sans ce grand homme ?'

Harry était assez étonné que sa tante s'inquiète autant pour lui, car en effet, pendant plus de 15 ans, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter du regard. De même, comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur lui, bien qu'elle ait eu une ébauche de correspondance avec ?

C'est avec cette question en tête, qu'il continua :

'En fait, je continuerai ma tâche...Je suis désolé tante Pétunia, mais je n'aime pas trop parler des évènements qui se sont produits récemment...'

'Bien...Tu ne reviendras plus alors...Tu reviendras Harry, hein ?'

Ces paroles frappaient Harry, car il découvrait enfin ce qu'aurait pu être une tante, et cette attitude soudaine, lui faisait assez peur.

'Tu vas bien tante Pétunia ?'

'Je suis désolé d'avoir agit ainsi Harry, pendant toutes ses années, j'aurai aimé agir en tant que tante idéale, après le décès de ta mère, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé...Cette rancœur vis-à-vis du monde magique m'en empêchait...Je suis vraiment désolé Harry...' fit Pétunia, en versant une larme, et en baissant la tête.

'Voyons...' répondit-il, alors qu'il ne savait que faire, 'je reviendrai de temps à autres', poursuivit-il, en lui tapotant le dos maladroitement, 'je reviendrai après...' conclut-il.

'Tu lui ressembles tellement...j'aurai tant aimer avoir tout ce courage dont déborder ma sœur...Et maintenant tu vas essayer de venger tes parents...Je suis vraiment une idiote d'avoir agit comme cela à ton égard...' rétorqua t-elle, presque violemment, en laissant une gerbe de larme s'évacuer de ses yeux.

'Ne dis pas ça, de toute façon, tu pourras toujours te rattraper après, non ?'

'Oh, Harry...Mais tu cours un si gros danger...Promet moi de revenir Harry...'

Ce comportement avait tellement étonné Harry, que celui-ci en étant presque abasourdi, mais il lui répondit tout de même :

'Oui, tante Pétunia, je reviendrai...'


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que 18h30 approchait, Harry était encore dans sa chambre, où il était allongé sur son lit. Il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire après le mariage, à part aller à Godric's Hollow.

Toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes, et il n'attendait que l'heure prévue pour se rendre chez sa voisine. Enfin il allait être libre des oppresseurs qu'étaient les Dursley. Peut être aurait-il dès à présent une vie où il ne serait plus humilié en permanence.

Il en doutait, mais tout ce qui le préoccupé était le fait qu'il allait devoir affronté Lord Voldemort en personne, un mage noir très puissant, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple étudiant de 6ème année.

En regardant le radio-réveil, il s'aperçu qu'il était à présent temps d'y aller.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, il partit de sa chambre, en lançant un dernier coup d'œil. Arrivé en bas, toute la famille, si on avait pu dire ça, l'attendait. L'oncle Vernon, souriait, et il ne se gênait pas de le montrer ; de même, Dudley arborait le même sourire que son père. Cependant, la tante de Harry semblait touchée de ce départ, et un sentiment de tristesse pouvait être ressentit en la voyant : la tête basse et le regard vide.

'Allons, Harry, Pétunia m'a prévenu que tu allais enfin partir ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Enfin notre fardeau s'efface et on pourra enfin vivre une vraie vie de famille, sans que vos histoires sans queue ni tête ne se présentent !' s'empressa de dire Vernon, d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

'Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes aussi heureux de mon départ ! Au moins, ça sera réciproque.' Répondit Harry. Les sourires de son oncle et de son cousin s'étiraient encore plus.

'Oh, Harry...' fit sa tante. Son mari et son fils la regardèrent, ébahis de son comportement. 'Prend soin de toi surtout, et ne fais pas trop d'imprudence...Et n'oublie pas ta promesse...'

'Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai vous faire un petit coucou, Dudley sera content de cette visite !' répondit Harry, alors que son cousin présentait une mine dégoûtée.

'Notre porte sera toujours ouverte, Harry !' finit Pétunia, en embrassant son neveu.

Et après cette brève entrevue, Harry partit en direction de la maison de Mrs Figg.

Il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans Privet Drive, et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il arriva chez la cracmol.

Arrivé au seuil de sa maison, il sonna, et presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit.

'Bonjour Harry, entre donc !' fit une voix.

La personne qui venait de l'accueillir n'était pas étrangère à Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui il avait affaire. Un homme imposant était face à lui, d'un certain âge, avec une barbe grise, et lui souriait. Il lui rappelait bizarrement son ancien directeur.

'Allons, entre vite,' renchérit celui-ci.

C'est donc devant cette nouvelle, ou non, personne, que Harry venait de passer le seuil de la maison de Mrs Figg. Dans le salon, il y avait Mrs Figg, Kingsley Shacklebolt, et Alastor Maugrey, et cette personne. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

L'attente dans laquelle il désirait de savoir qui était cette personne ne se révéla pas du tout longue, alors que tout le monde s'était rendu dans le salon de Mrs Figg.

'Allons, Harry, je remarque que tu meurs d'envie de savoir qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?' déclara l'inconnu.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry était à la fois intrigué et paru horrifié à l'idée que cette personne avait dû lire dans ses pensées. Il devait être …

'Vous êtes un legimens, c'est cela ?' interrogea Harry, en ne se souciant guère de la demande de cette personne.

'Perspicace, Harry, mais je suis sûr que tu veux savoir tout de même qui je suis, ou bien peut être mon âge me fait défaut…' termina ce dernier, souriant.

'Erm…Oui en effet…'

'Je me prénomme Alberforth, Alberforth Dumbledore. Je suis donc le frère de ce pauvre Albus.' Fit-il, avec un regard fuyant.

'Le frère du professeur Dumbledore ? Il me semblait vous avoir déjà vu, pourtant…' répondit Harry.

'J'ai eu une longue mission pour l'Ordre, si bien que cela m'a pris plus d'une quinzaine d'année, donc je ne pense pas que tu m'aies vu au Square Grimmaurd, mais cela est vrai, nous nous sommes déjà vu. J'étais le barman à la Tête du Sanglier.'

Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit, cela était évident, même s'il se rappelait plutôt d'une personne plutôt crasseuse…

'Je me suis lavé, depuis que ma mission s'est achevée…' dit-il, presque avec honte, mais en rigolant tout de même.

'Désolé Monsieur, je ne pensais pas que vous…'

'Pas de monsieur avec moi Harry, appelle moi comme tu le souhaites, mais je ne t'accorde pas pour autant les fantaisies que se sont permises d'autres personnes,' grogna t'il, en lançant un regard accusateur sur Maugrey Fol-Œil.

'Tu viens de dire à Harry qu'il pouvait t'appeler comme il le souhaiter, tu m'as dis la même chose, donc j'en conclus…' fit la personne concernée.

'Harry,' reprit Dumbledore, 'je ne te permet pas de m'appeler d'une manière saugrenue !'

'Erm…Ne nous en faites pas, je n'oserai pas…' répondit Harry, en réprimant un rire.

C'était un moment auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Imaginer Maugrey Fol-Œil en train de se moquer du frère de Dumbledore, était source chez Harry d'un fou rire, mais il dut, tant bien que mal, le cacher à la victime qu'était Alberforth.

Ainsi passa rapidement la demi heure, où un tas de sujets de conversations furent abordés, parmi lesquels, par exemple, les nouvelles tractes distribués par le ministère, ou encore la spécialisation des frères Weasley dans le domaine de la défense contre les forces du mal. Si on devait croire les dires de Kingsley, ces derniers faisaient fortune : cette spécialisation était propice dans ce climat de terreur, et le matériel qu'il vendait se révéler très efficace, à tel point que même les grands aurors commandaient eux-mêmes des vêtements qui les protéger des sorts primaires.

Cependant, Harry se demandait bien pourquoi il avait du venir ici avant, alors que tout ce dont ils parlaient n'était pas si crucial que cela.

A quoi bon savoir que la Gazette du Sorcier avait rédigé tel ou tel article ?

En voyant la mine perplexe de Harry, et dans un état de rêverie intense, avec le regard vide, Alberforth le fixa, et semblait lui délivrer quelques paroles.

'Harry, tu vas bien ?' fit une voix dans la tête de ce dernier.

Sorti de son songe, il était paniqué, et releva la tête à une vitesse folle, en jetant des regards de tout côté, jusqu'à apercevoir qu'une seule personne le regarder, Alberforth. Un sourire s'encra alors chez celui-ci, qui réconforta Harry. Il comprit alors d'où venait cette voix.

'Pourquoi m'aviez vous fait venir ici avant l'heure prévue ?' demanda Harry, de but en blanc, alors que tous les regards étaient dirigés sur lui.

'Très perspicace… Pour ne rien te cacher, le réseau de cheminée est assez dense, et on pourrait t'attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Etant donné que tu ne peux pas encore transplaner, même si je sais que tu sais le faire, le réseau de cheminée semble la meilleure solution.' répliqua Alberforth.

'Pourquoi ne pas utiliser simplement un Portoloin, ou encore y aller en balai ?'

'Concernant le Portoloin, c'est encore plus dangereux, et le balai, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser, bien que nous sommes nombreux, un grand nombre de Détraqueurs rode dans les airs, aux alentours de toutes les grandes villes. Et aussi, on essaye d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de Voldemort, tout simplement.'

'Mais vous aviez pourtant dit que c'est risqué d'utiliser le réseau des cheminées, non ?'

'Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir en avance ; on a déterminé le trajet que nous ferons pour aller au Terrier – l'endroit où nous nous rendons – et, à des intervalles réguliers, nous postons des aurors, pour qu'aucunes attaque n'ait lieue.'

'D'accord. Et qu'attendons nous, alors ?'

'Leur signal, et je pense que nous n'allons plus attendre très longtemps !'

Et les sujets de conversations sur des choses obsolètes reprirent, mais Harry n'intervenait jamais, car soit il n'avait rien à dire, soit il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, après le mariage.

Et alors qu'il était absorbé dans sa réflexion, un bruit inhabituel se fit entendre. Des flammes jaillirent de l'âtre de la cheminée, et bientôt, une tête apparu dans la cheminée.

'Tout est prêt, Alberforth.'

'Très bien, Kingsley, passe en premier, ensuite Harry suivra, et je passerai après lui, et finalement…'

'Je vous suivrai en transplanant, tu sais bien que je risque de perdre ma jambe dans la cheminée de quelqu'un si j'utilise ce réseau, Beber !

'Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, je te prie. D'accord, on va faire ainsi alors !'

Ce fut alors au tour de Harry de passer dans la cheminée, et de dire à haute voix : Le Terrier.

Devant lui, un nombre incalculable de cheminée passait, et il voyait, de temps à autres, une personne qui fixait la cheminée, les aurors dont parlait Dumbledore.

En effet, bien que le trajet fut de courte durée, il vit au moins 5 personnes qui regardaient la cheminée dans laquelle il passait, pendant moins d'un dixième de seconde. D'ailleurs, il crut reconnaître Lupin à l'une d'elle.

Il venait d'arriver dans le salon du Terrier, humble demeure des Weasley. Normalement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un de la famille Weasley qui venait l'accueillir, mais personne n'était là, sauf Kingsley, qui était arrivé avant Harry. Peu de temps après, Maugrey apparut, en même temps qu'un « pop » sonore puisse se faire entendre. Et finalement, ce fut le tour de Alberforth, qui fermait la marche.

'Personne,' dit ce dernier. 'Ils m'avaient prévenu, ils ont profité de cette fin d'après midi pour terminer les préparations du mariage. Harry, la maison de tes amis est protégée par un panel démesuré de sorts et d'enchantements, donc, je te permet de pouvoir te promener dehors durant leur absence. J'entend par là, que tu peux te rendre jusqu'à la colline, là haut,' termina celui-ci, en montrant du doigt la colline où il avait l'habitude de faire du Quidditch.

Après avoir été ranger ses valises dans la chambre de Ron, il partit donc à l'endroit où on ne pouvait l'apercevoir, par le fait que des haies, assez hautes et épaisses, avait été plantées pour qu'on ne puisse voir au travers, ce qui permettait à jouer au Quidditch librement.

Enfin arrivé à destination, Harry parti s'asseoir, dos à un piquet, au bout duquel était fixé un cerceau, à défaut de ne pas avoir des vrais buts de Quidditch. C'est lorsqu'il s'assit qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. La fille qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt dans la journée, était là, face à lui.

'Tiens donc, encore toi,' dit Harry.

'Oui, Harry, encore moi,' répondit-elle, le sourire au lèvres. 'Apparemment, ça s'est bien passé ton trajet !'

'Oui, c'est vrai. Mais au fait, comment es-tu au courant pour cela ? Comment cela se fait que tu te trouves à des endroits aussi lointains, juste là, face à moi, et que tu disparaisses juste après ? Peut être as-tu déjà 17 ans…'

'Dis donc, tu en as des questions à poser Harry. Mais tout d'abord, je vais peut être me présenter.'

'Erm…' fit Harry, quasiment honteux, en ayant complètement oublié de lui poser des questions plus basiques.

'Ne t'en fais pas Harry,' dit elle en rigolant, 'Je m'appelle Jaana, je vais bientôt avoir 17 ans, pour répondre à ta question, et je t'observe depuis un petit moment déjà. Mais avant que je ne réponde à tes questions, j'aimerai t'en poser moi aussi : Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais dégainé ta baguette lorsque j'apparaissais, ou tout simplement, pourquoi ne te méfiais tu pas de moi ?'

'Erm… En fait, pour ne rien te cacher, c'est vrai, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis, et c'est vrai que fidèle à ma nature, j'aurai dû me méfier. Je ne sais pas, tu ne me paraissais pas méchante, et tu ne le parais toujours pas. Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, c'est ineffable.'

'Moui… J'ai peut être la réponse à la question…Peut être qu'on est destiné à se rencontrer, tout simplement…' fit-elle, l'air songeur.

'Euh…'

'Ah, excuse moi Harry. Alors, si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, je vais devoir tout te raconter. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je suis plongée dans un profond coma, et il s'est révélé que je puisse apparaître où je souhaite. Au début, je ne pouvais le faire que très peu de temps, et avec le temps qui passe, j'ai su matérialiser mon corps, et rester plus longtemps, bien que, comme tu peux le remarquer, tout comme un fantôme, je suis impalpable.'

'Tu es dans le coma…'

'Oui Harry, mais dans très peu de temps, l'antidote que l'on me réserve sera prêt, et je pourrais enfin être libre. Tu sais, tout ce temps, si je m'entraîner à apparaître par ci, par là, c'était pour être en ta compagnie, même si tu ne pouvais me voir, cela me faisait du bien, et ça m'a appris beaucoup de chose. J'ai pu développer des domaines, comme la legimencie, par exemple, mais aussi apprendre des sorts, bien que je ne puisse les pratiquer. J'ai tout simplement hâte d'être libre.'

'Et donc, tu m'as espionner tout ce temps ?'

'Je ne t'espionnai pas. Et puis, je vais te dire un secret, mais j'adore être en ta présence, charmeur ! Tu les fais toutes craquer à Poudlard !'

'Hum…Bien sur !'

Ainsi, se passa une bonne partie de la soirée, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

'Au fait, tu vas leur offrir quoi, à Bill et à Fleur ?' questionna Jaana.

'J'y ai pas vraiment pensé,' avoua Harry.

'Je ne sais pas encore, moi non plus….'

'Tu seras à leur mariage ?'

'Normalement, on m'aura administré l'antidote avant, donc oui j'y serai !'

'Ah, c'est super ! Tu aimerais qu'on t'offre quoi à ton mariage, toi ?'

'J'en suis pas encore là, j'ai pas encore trouvé mon prince charmant ! Mais en réfléchissant… Si on se mettait à leur place…Tu penses qu'il aurait besoin de quoi ? Du point de vue de marié, tu aurais besoin de quoi toi ?' dit-elle, alors que Harry faisait une grimace.

'Je pense que lorsque je me marierai, j'aimerai être seul avec ma femme, donc tout ce qui peut être utile à un nouveau ménage, tout ce qui est matériel…'

'C'est vrai, j'ai une idée Harry... On pourrait peut être faire un cadeau ensemble, non ?'

'Euh, si tu veux. Et quelle est donc cette idée ?'

'Harry, quelqu'un arrive, on en reparlera plus tard,' termina t'elle, en embrassant sur la joue Harry, et en partant.

'Harry ! Te voila enfin !' fit une voix commune, celle de Hermione.

'Ah, Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?' dit Harry, tout en se levant.

Hermione courut presque vers lui, et l'étreignit.

'Tu vas bien Hermione ?'

'Oui Harry ! Je vais formidablement bien ! Et toi ?'

'Ah, eh bien, pareil !'

'J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un parler avec toi, ou bien c'est mon imagination ?'

'Désolé, Hermione, je pense que tu te trompes'

'Ah…On te cherchait depuis toute à l'heure, tu étais ici ?'

'Oui, j'avais besoin de réfléchir…'

'Tu sais Harry, je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me dire…C'est à propos d'elle ?'

'Oui, je sais Hermione…J'ai tout simplement peur de la faire souffrir…'

'Tu sais, Harry, par les temps qui courent, il faut profiter de tout ce dont on peut profiter. Je ne veux dire par là que tu dois te lancer à cœur perdu dans le cœur de la première fille qui passe, mais si tu as des sentiments pour elle, et que elle aussi, elle en a, ne manque pas cette occasion d'être heureux…'

'Oui, Hermione, mais imagine qu'il se serve d'elle…'

'C'est à elle de décider si elle est prête à ça…'

'C'est plus fort que moi, je ne veux pas la voir souffrir à cause de moi.'

'Harry, que tu sois avec elle ou non, elle sera toujours en danger…Allez, viens, on y va, tu dois mourir de faim !' fit-elle, en partant en direction du Terrier.

'Tu penses qu'elle m'aime encore ?' répondit-il, en la suivant.

'Je ne le pense pas,' dit-elle, alors que Harry était presque déçu, 'j'en suis pratiquement certaine.'


	3. Chapter 3

Le temps était passé bien vite. Durant le temps qu'il lui restait pour se préparer pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, qui, selon lui, était passé à une vitesse folle, Harry jonglait entre peu d'activités différentes. En effet, mis à part qu'il était parti à Londres pour s'acheter une tenue idoine à l'événement, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à être seul.

Ou bien, c'est ce qu'on l'on aurait pu croire d'un point de vue extérieur. C'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi ces amis s'inquiétaient pour lui ; quoi de plus bizarre de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui est pratiquement renfermé sur lui-même, et d'autant plus, que parfois, on le trouve en train de se parler tout seul. Bien entendu, des messes basses se produisaient entre Hermione, Ron et Ginny, mais, la personne la plus inquiète était bien sur Ginny. Comme Hermione l'avait avoué à Harry, elle avait encore des sentiments pour ce dernier, et le voir dans un état pareil l'accablait au plus au point ; elle aurait tant voulu lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais elle n'osait tout simplement pas faire un pas vers lui, et Harry ne l'aidait pas : la moindre d'occasion de s'éclipser ne lui échappait pas.

En effet, content d'avoir trouvé en Jaana une confidente, et aussi une nouvelle connaissance, il passait son temps avec elle, ce qui lui permettait alors de trouver un exutoire à ses problèmes. Il parlait de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, et ça lui procurait un bien fou. Notamment, c'est ce qu'il cherchait en ces temps sombres, un peu de bonheur.

Les rares moments où il était avec Hermione, Ron, ou encore Ginny, il ne disait rien du tout, ou très peu, et toujours quelque chose de désuet.

C'est pourquoi Ron, qui fut poussé un peu par les deux autres, se lança, et pris le taureau par les cornes :

'Erm…Salut, Harry !' fit-il, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

'Salut !' répondit-il, presque mécaniquement, en levant la tête de son bouquin.

'Euh, tu sais, Hermione, Ginny et moi, on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi…' s'empressa t'il d'ajouter, en tournant la tête vers les concernées. Harry les regarda aussi, et laisse retomber son regard sur sa revue. 'Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ?'

'Oui, très bien Ron, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais très bien !'

'Mais, tu n'es plus comme avant...'

'Les temps changent, Ron, et moi aussi, je change.'

'Harry, tu ne dis presque plus rien quand on est ensemble…Tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux nous en parler…'

'Je n'ai pas de soucis, Ron. Promis, je vais faire des efforts !' termina Harry, en lui souriant.

La veille du mariage, Harry et les autres se rendaient dans la cuisine du Terrier, où ils allaient prendre leur déjeuner. Harry, qui était songeur, à son habitude, adoptait une attitude plutôt paradoxale. En effet, il était pressé d'assister à un mariage dans le monde de la sorcellerie, mais aussi, il savait que, comme il se l'était dit, ça serait le dernier évènement joyeux auquel il allait assister avant de partir à l'aventure, afin de réaliser sa prophétie.

'Harry, est ce que ça va ?' demanda Hermione, en lui tapotant le bras.

'Euh…Ah ! Hermione, oui ça va très bien, j'étais en train de réfléchir, désolé…'

'Meuh non Harry, ne sois pas désolé.'

'Dites, ça ressemble à quoi un mariage 'magique' ?' demanda t-il.

'J'ai hâte d'assister à un mariage,' renchérit Hermione. 'Alors vous autres, comment est-ce ?'

'C'est … magique !' dit tout simplement Ron.

'Merci, Ron…' firent Hermione et Harry à l'unisson.

'C'est indescriptible,' ajouta Ginny.

'Vous avez prévu de leur offrir quoi ?' interrogea Harry.

'Oh, avec Ron, on a prévu de leur acheter un service à vaisselle !' exposa Ginny, avec fierté.

'En ce qui me concerne, je leur ai acheté une horloge, comme la votre, à deux ou trois détails près,' révéla Hermione.

'Et toi Harry ?', consulta Ron.

'Avec Ja…' commença Harry. Mais il ne savait s'il devait leur révéler l'existence de Jaana. De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, ils la verront bien au mariage, se dit-il. 'Avec Jaana,' reprit-il, 'on va offrir une parure à Fleur, et une montre à Bill.'

'Jaana,' formula Ginny, tout en trahissant sa jalousie par la manière dont elle avait prononcé ce prénom. 'Qui est-ce ?'

'C'est une amie, on s'est rencontré récemment, et elle m'a dit qu'elle serait au mariage, donc on a eu l'idée de faire un cadeau commun, voila tout,' avoua Harry.

'Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Es tu sûre qu'elle soit digne de confiance ?' s'empressa de quémander Hermione, en voyant la détresse de Ginny.

'Oui, ne t'en fais pas, et concernant sa confiance, elle l'a gagné, étant donné qu'on ne fait que se parler à longueur de journée..' confia Harry. 'Elle est venue me voir, par ci, par là…' ajouta t'il.

'Par ci, par là !' grogna Ron. 'C'est quoi cette fille ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ?'

'J'étais encore à Privet Drive lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois…Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions, c'est un interrogatoire ?'

'Non, Harry, mais on s'inquiète pour toi…' murmura Hermione.

'Dans ce cas, ayez confiance en moi, vous vous inquiéterez moins…' acheva t-il, tout en sortant de la pièce.

Il était excédé par le comportement de ses amis ; bien que l'échange sur le propos de Jaana avait été court, il avait senti le malaise qui s'était installé, et n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Il voulait être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, et être libre de parler avec qui il souhaiter, sans qu'on lui fasse subir tout interrogatoire que ce soit.

Alors qu'il atteignait le bout du jardin, Hermione le rattrapa par la main, et le stoppa dans sa folle course, dans laquelle il voulait échapper au regard de tout le monde.

'Harry…Attend, s'il te plait, par l'amour du ciel…' apostropha Hermione, alors qu'elle le retenait toujours par la main.

'Quoi ?' demanda presque violemment Harry. Dans son regard, on ressentait un peu d'amertume. 'Vous ne faites que vous inquiéter pour moi, tout ça parce que je rencontre une fille ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non plus, j'ai le droit de vivre, j'ai le droit, Hermione…'

'Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais je tiens beaucoup à toi, Harry, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?' somma Hermione.

'Oui, je le comprend très bien, Hermione, mais j'aimerai que vous me fassiez confiance, à l'avenir.' Se hâta t'il de répondre, en laissant percevoir sur son visage une mine demandant en même temps le pardon, et la confiance.

'Oui,' répliqua Hermione. 'Et si on allait se balader un peu ? J'aimerai qu'on soit un peu seul, tous les deux…J'ai besoin de te parler. Ca ne te dérange pas Harry ?' questionna Hermione, la rougeur lui montant aux pommettes.

'Bien sur, allons y !' fit Harry, pour clore momentanément la conversation.

Durant cette promenade, Hermione avoua à Harry que si elle avait rougit, c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de choses assez intimes. Dans celles-ci, elle lui confia qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Ron, mais qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à Ginny, car cette dernière ne faisait que lui parler de Harry.

D'autres part, Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur Jaana, comment il l'avait rencontré, et qu'il avait une confiance totale pour elle.

'Tu sais Harry, j'ai vu le teint qu'a pris Ginny quand tu as prononcé le prénom de Jaana… Elle est folle de toi…Ne la fais pas trop souffrir, je t'en prie…' fit Hermione, dans un murmure.

'Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir Hermione, si tu savais à quel point je l'aime…Mais je ne veux pas la voir souffrir encore plus de ma faute si jamais…' confessa Harry, tout en baissant la tête.

'Harry, pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps qu'il vous reste encore, des moments de paix qu'ils vous reste ? Je sais que c'est dur à faire comprendre, mais je pense que tu la fais souffrir plus que tout dans la situation actuelle…'

'Mais s'il se sert d'elle…Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…'

'Tu vas donc faire vœux de chasteté jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ou toi meurt, c'est cela, Harry ? Pourquoi ne profites tu pas de la vie, un peu ? Elle t'aime, elle ne manque pas une occasion pour me le dire, et toi aussi…Qu'attendez vous…'

'C'est compliqué Hermione…Tu sais bien que je veux la protéger, c'est plus fort que m…' Il ne put terminer sa phrase, il avait trébuchait au milieu des racines d'arbres qu'offrait le bosquet. On entendit au loin une personne courir.

'Ca va, Harry ?' lui demanda t'elle, en l'aidant à se relever.

'Oui, je n'ai qu'une égratignure. Tiens, c'est quoi ce fil là…' interrogea t'il, en le prenant dans la main. A l'extrémité du fil, il découvrit une oreille. C'était en fait une oreille à rallonge que fabriquaient les frères Weasley. 'Qui a pu nous écouter ? Ginny…'

'Harry, attend… écoute moi, elle était vraiment jalouse de Jaana, à mon avis…Il n'y a rien entre vous, n'est ce pas ?'

'Bien sur que non, c'est une très bonne amie, c'est tout.'

'Tu devrais peut être aller lui dire…'

'Je suis incapable d'aller lui dire, je n'arriverai pas à articuler quoique ce soit ; en sa présence, je suis entouré d'une aura, et je suis sous son charme…Je n'y arriverai pas…'

'J'irai lui parler, ne t'en fais pas Harry. Mais je veux que tu gardes secret mes sentiments pour Ron, je te prie…'

'Je serai aussi bavard qu'un sarcophage !'

La soirée vint et bientôt tout le monde était au lit. Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione allaient assister à leur premier mariage version sorcier. Ils avaient tout les deux hâte, mais autant l'un que l'autre savait que de cet évènement, une horde d'autres se produirait, plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Harry, à son habitude, partageait sa soirée en compagnie de Jaana, et c'est lorsqu'il eut le devoir d'aller de se coucher qu'il entendit, en passant devant la chambre des filles, des pleurs. Il les connaissait bien, c'était Ginny qui les produisait, et ça lui était insupportable ; il aurait aimé pourtant entrer dans la pièce et la réconforter, lui dire que malgré lui il ne pouvait se passer d'elle, mais il resta simplement devant la porte.

Cette nuit là, il rêva de Ginny et de Jaana. Il portait une tenue de mariage, et Ginny était sublime dans sa robe de mariée. Quant à Jaana, elle était à son habitude parée d'un magnifique ensemble. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à embêter Ginny, et comble du rêve, elle l'avait embrassé. Furibonde, Ginny avait tué Jaana, avec un sortilège impardonnable, et avait condamné Harry dans une cave pour le reste de sa vie.

Certes, ces cauchemars n'avaient aucun sens, mais Harry se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise envers Ginny ; il savait qu'elle souffrait, mais seulement cette idée que Voldemort puisse se servir d'elle pour l'atteindre le révulser à un tel point qu'il chassait toutes ses idées approchant de près ou de loin une éventuelle relation avec Ginny.

Outre le fait qu'il savait que sa volonté de vaincre le mage noir était presque incommensurable, il savait que ce dernier usait de la ruse, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments. Il l'avait trop bien vu à l'œuvre avec Sirius, et il ne voulait pas revivre la perte d'une personne aussi chère que Ginny pour combler des amourettes de jeunesse. Pourquoi ne pas attendre, se demandait-il. Si jamais j'arrive à le vaincre…renchérit t-il. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait une promesse, un serment. Il avait promis à sa tante qu'il reviendrait. Mais de là à vaincre Voldemort, qui avait fait régner un climat de terreur constant, il savait que personne ne devait rester dans ses pattes, au risque d'être un obstacle, ou bien entendu un objet dont userait une fois de plus ce sombre personnage.

C'est donc avec une mine déconfite qu'il se leva, le jour du mariage de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour. Il était tôt, trop tôt pour que Ron ne soit réveillé, ceci, il le savait, mais comme on lui avait fait remarqué alors qu'il était arrivé au Terrier, il occupait maintenant la chambre de Fred et de Georges, et pouvait donc à loisir se lever à n'importe quel moment, sans se soucier de faire un quelconque bruit que ce soit.

La petite aiguille de l'horloge accrochée au mur allait atteindre le six.

Il profita alors de ce réveil matinal pour aller petit-déjeuner. Il savait que, bien qu'il soit assez tôt pour que la totalité des Weasley soit encore endormie, Mrs Weasley serait déjà debout. Elle était obsédée par le mariage, et devait donc avoir peu dormi en cette nuit. Et c'est donc en ayant la certitude qu'il ne serait pas seul dans la cuisine qu'il parti de sa chambre, encore dans la tenue dans laquelle il dormait, c'est-à-dire t-shirt et caleçon.

C'est d'ailleurs peut être cette tenue qui effraya Ginny quand il passa le seuil de la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle renversa sur elle la totalité de son bol, qui devait être sur chocolat chaud. Elle commença à essayer de dissimuler ses cris en sautillant, mais cela devait être extrêmement chaud. Elle partit de la pièce en direction de la salle de bain, bientôt suivie de Mrs Weasley, inquiète que sa fille ne se soit brûlée.

'Je suis désolé, Mrs Weasley…je ne voulais pas l'effrayer…' se pressa de dire Harry lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine. Elle semblait assez fatiguée, mais un petit sourire prit sa place sur son visage lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui.

'Harry, voyons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Peut être que Ginny a été étonné de te voir avec un pareil accoutrement,' s'empressa t'elle de répondre, en lui montrant qu'elle voulait l'embêter.

'Erm…' Erm, ce fut le seul bruit que Harry put prononcé ; il ne s'attendait pas à voir Mrs Weasley aussi heureuse. Elle, qui semblait si réticente au sujet du mariage de Bill, paraissait être la plus heureuse des mères. Et qu'elle se moque de lui, ne l'agaça pas, mais l'étonna au plus haut point.

'Voyons Harry,' fit-elle, ' nous sommes au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe sous ce toit. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, ne te fait pas mordre par un loup-garou !'

Que signifiait ce brève échange de paroles, il n'en sut jamais rien. Que sous-entendait t-elle ? Il pensait qu'il l'invitait presque à se marier avec sa fille, si on croyait la référence à la morsure de Bill, qui fort heureusement n'avait eu aucunes répercutions sur lui.

'Que veux tu pour ton petit déjeuner ?' demanda t'elle, en examinant le visage de Harry, avec un air vicieux.

'Oh…Comme d'habitude Mrs Weasley,' se hâta t'il de répondre, en essayant de ne guère montrait la rougeur qui lui montait au pommettes.

'Ah, te revoilà !' fit elle à l'encontre de sa fille. 'Heureusement que ce n'était pas ta belle robe, sinon, tu aurais eu l'air fin au mariage !'

Un ange passa.

'Mrs Weasley, savez vous quand aurons lieu les prochains examens de transplanage ?' interrogea Harry, en espérant mettre terme à ce silence qui le prenait à la gorge. Ginny faisait tout pour éviter son regard, chose dont Harry ne se privait pas du tout. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours.

'Il me semble que c'est ce lundi-ci. Et on peut se présenter sans avoir à s'inscrire au préalable me semble t-il. Ron a l'intention d'y aller je pense, qu'en est-il pour toi ?'

'Oui, je vais y aller, de toute façon, bien que je trouve ça assez désagréable, je dois savoir transplaner.'

'Il n'est jamais inutile de savoir transplaner Harry, tu le sais trop bien…'

En effet, l'année précédente, il avait du transplaner avec en sa compagnie le défunt professeur Dumbledore. De loin, il préférait voler sur son balai, mais il se devait d'être sur le qui-vive, et de pouvoir se rendre à n'importe quel moment à n'importe quel endroit du globe.

'Oui, j'irai avec Ron. Quant au mariage, il faut être prêt pour quelle heure ?'

'Nous partirons vers 8h30 Harry, alors sois prêt pour cette heure là s'il te plait.'

'Pas de problèmes Mrs Weasley !'

Et vint l'heure prévue. Ils furent amenés par de belles voitures du ministère dans une salle aménagée expressément pour le mariage, où régnait une ambiance plus que magnifique. C'était comme un rêve se disait Harry. Tout ce qui était présent dans cette salle, que ce soit la décoration, ou bien encore la façon de disposer les tables, les couverts, tout était 'magique'.

Harry ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, si bien que même lorsqu'il s'attardait sur un détail qui lui paraissait merveilleux, il ne savait trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

A peine était-il rentré dans la salle qu'il était entourait par une foule de personnes, connues ou non ; il aurait voulu se trouver seul pour tout admirer, mais déjà on lui faisait signe qu'il fallait repartir vers l'église.

L'église ? C'était plus pour la forme, lui avait-on dit, même s'il savait que les Weasley n'étaient pas croyant, cependant ça ne semblait pas le cas de la famille Delacour. Quoiqu'il en soit, il assisterait à son premier mariage dans le monde de la sorcellerie, et il était content, même s'il devait endurer une courte messe.

Courte messe…Que dis-je…Harry s'embêtait déjà alors que celle-ci n'était même pas à sa moitié. Il regardait de tout les côtés, tentant tant bien que mal d'imprimer dans sa tête tous les petits détails, qu'il espérait, pouvoir retrouver à son mariage, s'il en avait un.

C'est en examinant l'église dans laquelle il était qu'il se rendit compte qu'une partie des bancs, vers le fond à gauche, était réquisitionnée par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maugrey, Lupin, qui tenait la main de Tonks, Alberforth, et ….Jaana !

Elle se tenait droite à côté de Alberforth et lorsqu'elle comprit que Harry l'observait, elle lui lança un clin d'œil. « On se voit après Harry », lui dit-elle, intérieurement.

Après cette inspection, il se reconcentra sur la cérémonie, en buvant les paroles du prêtre tel un élixir de longue vie, en prenant le soin de ne pas en perdre une goutte.

C'est alors qu'une chose se produisit, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout…

Ginny, qui s'était assise à côté de lui, lui avait pris la main. Il sentait la douceur de sa main, et ses doigts cherchant à gagner sa propre main. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait aussi qu'il voulait son bien, mais cette fois ci, son cœur eut raison de lui. La raison tenait la chandelle. Son cœur avait surpassé la raison, ne dit-on pas que l'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore elle-même ?

C'est ce qu'il se produisit à cet instant là, lorsque Harry referma sa main sur celle de Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry n'était plus très conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il tenait la main de la femme de sa vie, et plus rien autour de lui ne comptait. Il sentait la douceur, et des caresses du bout des doigts sur sa main semblaient réconforter Ginny. Elle avait baissé la tête, et on voyait de temps à autres, des gouttes s'échapper de son visage, qui s'écrasait sur les dalles de l'église. Les larmes l'assaillaient lui aussi, et bientôt, il dut faire attention à ce qu'on ne s'inquiète pas de lui. En effet, que penser d'un jeune qui pleure durant une cérémonie de mariage, à part la possibilité qu'il soit amoureux de la mariée.

Il se sécha les yeux, et attira Ginny sur son épaule, afin de sentir sa présence. Celle-ci lui procurait une sensation bizarre : en même temps la délivrance, de l'avoir aimée sans pouvoir lui montrer son amour, mais aussi une envie de protection, il voulait la protéger.

Bientôt la cérémonie s'acheva sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte, et on dut les tirer de leur rêverie commune pour qu'ils daignent se lever, toujours main dans la main. Un regard furtif vers Ginny lui indiqua qu'elle pleurait toujours, et après l'avoir entraîné au dehors de la foule, il lui sécha ses larmes, et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dans ce baiser, on sentait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, et elle lui rendit bien : elle l'enlaça pour être sûre de ne jamais le voir partir, pour le garder auprès d'elle.

Le trajet séparant l'église de salle de mariage était long, mais ceci arrangea le jeune couple, et pendant tout ce temps, ils s'échangèrent tout l'amour dont ils débordaient l'un pour l'autre. Chaque baiser était interminablement amoureux, chaque caresse était signe d'une union éternelle.

Mais arrivé à la salle, tout comme cela s'était produit un peu de temps avant, dans la tête de Harry, la raison se reconnecta au système nerveux, et indiqua une alerte. Elle reprenait le dessus sur l'amour, et bientôt, alors que Harry descendait de la voiture, il eut une vision.

C'était comme un songe, mais tout paraissait d'une réalité saisissante, si bien qu'il se crut un instant dans un quelconque souvenir, comme il en avait déjà fait l'expérience lorsqu'ils parcouraient les souvenirs de la pensine de Dumbledore.

Il était face à l'entrée de la salle de mariage, l'obscurité hantait les lieus, et à part quelques pleurs, l'endroit paraissait désert. Les pleurs provenaient d'une fille étonnamment belle, pensa Harry. Dans sa mélancolie, il lui trouvait une beauté prenante, si bien qu'il s'approcha d'elle. Il la reconnut alors : il s'agissait de Ginny. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur, et Harry était vraiment accablé par l'état de sa petite amie. Elle était accroupie dans un coin, et sans les réverbères qui parsemaient la rue devant elle, on ne l'aurait jamais vu. Lorsqu'il tenta de lui prendre la main pour la réconforter, la savoir dans ses bras, afin de lui montrer qu'il la protégerait coûte que coûte, il se rendit compte que sa main la traversait. Il était donc dans un souvenir, comme ceux qu'ils avaient vécu avec Dumbledore l'année dernière.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour stimuler en elle un sentiment de bonheur, pour qu'elle ne sanglote plus, et même si un mal le rongeait intérieurement, il analysa les alentours.

Le silence était à son comble, et c'est seulement les sanglots de Ginny qui entrecoupaient les moments où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Aucun bruit, cela semblait suspect pour Harry. Et ses doutes ne furent que confortés lorsqu'il aperçu au loin, à la lueur d'un réverbère, une silhouette, se dandinant de droite à gauche, pointant ses bras vers l'avant, qui avançait vers Ginny.

La peur se décupla lorsqu'il vit d'autres silhouettes surgir de partout.

'Harry, tu vas bien ?' lui demanda Ginny, en interrompant son rêve.

'Erm…Oui,' osa t'il. 'J'avais la tête ailleurs, désolé…'

'Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?'

'Oui, je t'assure !'

Harry était encore sous le choc du rêve, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se produire, et l'idée que ses silhouettes se dirigeaient vers Ginny provoquait en lui une réaction violente. Il voulait protéger Ginny, et il n'était pas là dans cette vision. Elle était donc à la merci de ses agresseurs, frêle et sans défense.

C'est sûrement ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le poussa à dire à Ginny :

'Ecoute Ginny,' osa t'il en l'entraînant à l'écart des autres, ' je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'on se remette ensemble…'

'Harry…' murmura t'elle, 'Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois…'

'Je t'aime Ginny…Je t'aime à en mourir, je donnerai ma vie pour toi, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour toi. Tes sourires me rendent la force, et grâce à eux je ne peux que me sentit fort. Un simple sourire et j'ai le moral, une simple pensée pour toi et je me sens renaître…Chaque instant, je pense à toi, chaque instant, je respire pour toi, chaque instant, je vis pour toi … Quand mes yeux croisent les tiens, je n'ai envie de te dire une seule chose : « Je t'aime plus que tout, mon amour… »

Les larmes perlaient, aussi bien du côté de Harry que de Ginny. Lui, semblait réciter un texte, bien que celui qu'il prononçait été spontané et plus que sincère, et elle, elle savait ce qui allait se produire, mais écoutait plein d'admiration l'homme qu'elle aimait.

'Ginny…' reprit-il, 'Sache que je t'aimerai à jamais' continua t'il, en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue. 'Mais jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner qu'il t'arrive quelque de ma faute…Je t'aime de tout mon cœur…' termina t'il, en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ginny, qui était adossée à un mur, se laissa tomber et se retrouva accroupie, pleurant, tandis que Harry partait en direction de la salle. Tout deux pleuraient. Harry venait de quitter quelqu'un parce qu'il l'aimait.

« Harry, où es-tu ? » fit une voix qui semblait très inquiète.

« Je suis dans le hall…Viens s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi… »

L'attente fut longue, mais lorsque Jaana arriva, elle le prit par les épaules et le conduisit dans une pièce annexe qui semblait être un débarras. Tout s'entassait dans la pièce, des balais, des sceaux, des cartons, des journaux mis en pile, et cetera. Alors arrivé dans cette nouvelle pièce, Harry s'effondra littéralement contre le mur. Il pleurait bruyamment, et le flot de larmes avait décuplé.

Jaana, se mit à côté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui glissait à l'oreille des phrases réconfortante, et en même temps, elle partageait son malheur. Harry savait que toutes les émotions fortes qu'il allait ressentir, elle allait les ressentir. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais cette présence l'apaisa un peu.

Durant un moment, qui parut être une éternité pour Harry, ils restèrent là, près de l'autre. La présence de Jaana avait un effet sur lui : toute sa tristesse disparaissait. Lui-même se demandait pourquoi, il savait que de se séparer de Ginny, encore une fois, le ferait souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer toute sa souffrance s'évanouir comme cela. Et ainsi ils passèrent une heure, ou plus, à se demander l'un l'autre le réconfort et l'apaisement. Il y avait comme un lien magique qui les unissait, il sentait que Jaana aussi était troublée par ce qui s'était produit.

'Tu l'aimes ?' l'interrogea Jaana, en lui séchant une fois de plus ses larmes.

'Oui, je l'aime…' murmura Harry. C'est alors qu'une chose dont il ne s'était pas attendu se produisit : normalement, ça aurait du être lui qui devait s'écrouler de tristesse, mais bien qu'il laissa échappé quelques larmes de plus, ce fut Jaana qui s'écroula dans ses bras.

Il lui envoya un baiser sur sa joue, et toute sa peine disparut aussitôt. Il y avait une alchimie entre eux deux. Harry se leva, et leva Jaana. Elle l'étreignit de nouveau, et il lui sécha ses larmes.

'Allez, viens, faudrait pas trop que notre absence attire l'attention.' lui dit Harry, en lui prenant la main afin de la menait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle était d'une extrême douceur, et la froideur de sa main lui donnait l'envie de la tenir pour l'éternité afin de la réchauffer quelque peu.

La fête de mariage battait son plein, on rencontrait des gens avec une coupe d'alcool, et la musique en fond sonore qui avait été prévue pour l'évènement, s'accordait totalement avec l'ambiance qui régnait. Il aperçu au loin des têtes familières, mais bientôt tout deux étaient déjà accosté par d'anciens amis de Poudlard.

'Neville, Luna !' apostropha Jaana en les apercevant, toute guillerette.

'Euh, on se connaît ?' répliqua Neville, en la dévisageant, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Harry. En l'apercevant, Neville sembla plus prompt à toute salutation que ce soit. 'Ah, Harry ! Tu vas bien ?'

'Oui, je vais bien, et vous deux ?' Tout deux opinèrent et Harry ajouta en voyant la mine déconfite de Jaana : 'Je vous présente Jaana, Jaana voici Neville et Luna !'

Il savait que c'était obsolète de lui présenter ses deux compagnons, car elle les connaissait déjà. Elle lui avait expliqué dans une de leurs conversations, qu'elle avait suivit Harry, sous forme astrale, si on puit dire, depuis la 5eme année, et donc, toutes les relations qu'il avait eu n'étaient pas étrangère à Jaana. De même, bien qu'elle n'aurait pu s'entraîner, elle suivait avec intérêt les cours, où elle apprenait beaucoup. Elle lui avait ensuite avoué qu'elle serait très heureuse lorsqu'elle pourrait sortir du coma, car elle pourrait à loisir user de sa magie nouvellement découverte.

'Dis, Harry, comment on est pas sûr que Poudlard rouvre ses portes l'année prochaine…Est-ce que tu…' osa timidement Neville.

'Recommencer les cours de l'AD ?' termina Luna, en inspectant minutieusement la réaction de Harry.

'Hum…Je vous avoue que vous me prenez au dépourvu, mais je pense qu'il est primordial de savoir se défendre contre les forces du mal, et je me ferai un plaisir de recommencer les cours de l'AD, mais on verra ce point là plus tard, je vous contacterai, ne vous en faites pas' leur répondit Harry.

'Et toi, tu me donneras des cours, Harry ?' questionna Jaana, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Luna et Neville.

'Euh, oui, bien sur ! Mais je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre aussi, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui. Tu sais, j'aimerai qu'on étudie plus sérieusement le bouquin de Rogue, comme ça on saura à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'on ira se venger de lui !'

'Tu n'as à te venger de personne, et j'irai tout seul de toute façon !'

'Non Harry, j'irai, et tu ne peux m'interdire de faire ce que je veux !'

'Mouais…' fit-il avec résignation. 'C'est vrai qu'il va falloir encore plus l'étudier, pour trouver les points faibles de Rogue…'

'T'en fais pas Harry, ça va bien se passer !'

'Tiens, vous deux !' fit Alberforth en interrompant leur discussion. 'Comment vas-tu Harry ?'

'Très bien,' mentit Harry.

'Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Jaana, et je suis content de voir que vous vous entendiez bien !' dit-il en lançant un regard d'intelligence à Jaana. 'Harry, si tu le souhaites, des membres de l'Ordre et moi-même sommes disposés à te donner des cours particuliers, rien de bien méchant, un peu de sortilèges, et cetera… Tu es tenté ?'

'Oui bien sûr, on est jamais assez prêt pour Voldemort.'

'C'est bien, Harry ! Mrs Weasley m'a dit que tu irais passer ton permis de transplanage lundi, est ce que tu pourrais passer au Square Grimmaurd ensuite ?'

'Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?'

'Nous verrons en temps et en heure Harry ! Excusez moi, mais je vois des petits gâteaux qui ont l'air succulents, je vous abandonne ici !'

L'après midi se passa, et la salle était envahie de personnes venant de tout partout, de tout les milieux. Harry prit plaisir à rencontrer Fred et Georges qui lui promirent une agréable surprise. Leur magasin était d'un succès incroyable, et ils étaient fiers d'avoir été à la base aidé par le Harry Potter.

Harry rencontra par ailleurs la totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix, et de voir son ancien professeur, Lupin, tenant la main de Tonks lui fit mal au cœur. Il n'était plus avec Ginny, mais il l'aimait. C'était ça qui était horrible, il l'avait quitté tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait, et maintenant il ne savait plus s'il avait fait le bon choix. Jaana était partie de son côté parler avec Maugrey Fol-œil. Il voulait voir Ginny, s'excuser de lui faire tant de mal, lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là, mais en scrutant la salle, il ne vit pas sa dulcinée. C'est donc avec désintérêt qu'il s'approcha de Hermione et Ron. Ceux-ci se tenaient la main. Cela mit Harry dans une situation assez paradoxale : il était content pour ses amis, mais il détestait voir des couples en ce moment, et l'idée d'avoir du se séparer de Ginny le touchait d'une incroyable manière.

'Harry, je peux te parler deux secondes, s'il te plait ?' lui demanda Hermione.

'Oui bien sur.' Répondit-il alors qu'il s'écartait de la masse qui se dandinait sur la piste de danse.

'J'ai parlé à Ginny. Tu sais, même si je sais que tes intentions sont bonnes, elle souffre terriblement...Elle vous a entendu, toi et Jaana, tout à l'heure, dans le placard ou je ne sais quelle pièce. Elle vous a vu en train de vous enlacer, elle a vu la manière dont elle te regarde… Elle est terriblement jalouse…Harry, s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal…'

'Hermione…Je ne veux lui faire de mal, je l'aime plus que tout…'

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY » fit une voix dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas celle de Jaana. Il l'a reconnu presque aussitôt, c'était celle de Ginny.

'Hermione, où est-elle ? ' lui demanda t'elle précipitamment. 'Par où est-elle partie ?'

'Je l'ai vu sortir de la salle tout à l'heure…'

Il avait tout de suite compris. Elle était en dehors de la salle. Peut être devant la salle. Non, il ne pouvait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il courait donc en direction de la sortie, en écartant de son passage les personnes qui encombraient son interminable trajet. Il lui semblait avoir mis des heures à sortir de cette salle, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sortir de la salle, ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Ginny était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sur le mur à gauche de la porte. Elle pleurait, et on entendait rien à part ces sanglots. L'atmosphère était oppressante. Harry comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il regarda à droite de Ginny. Un troupeau de cadavre déambulait vers Ginny. On pouvait discerner chez eux une pourriture presque omniprésente, si bien que la puanteur commençait à faire son apparition. Les premiers de la horde tendaient déjà leur bras sur Ginny, qui semblait pétrifiée de peur face à spectacle plus qu'affreux.

« Incarcerem ! Incendio! Incendio! Impedimenta! Stupefix! » Cria t'il lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas presque de temps. Une dizaine d'inferi était maintenant à terre, et les autres avaient du mal à les enjamber, ce qui permet à Harry de rejoindre Ginny.

'Viens Ginny, vite !' lui cria Harry. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle semblait sous le choc. Les cadavres allaient les encerclaient, et Harry cria une nouvelle fois une salve de sortilèges, mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

« Incendio » cria t'il vers un arbuste qui était desséché à cause de cette chaleur accablante.

Il se servait de cet arbuste pour repousser les cadavres d'une main, et de l'autre, il criait d'innombrables sortilèges. Cependant, ils étaient trop nombreux, et bientôt, il commença à désespérer.

« Que dois-je faire ? Réfléchis, réfléchis ! » se disait-il. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, il était comme paralysé.

Les inferi s'approchaient d'eux, et bien qu'il en éliminait une partie, il savait que tout était perdu. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils ne reverraient plus Hermione, Ron, Jaana…Jaana !

« Vite ! Devant la salle ! INFERI ! Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps… » lui lança t'il, mentalement, en espérant qu'elle recevrait son message.

Alors qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête, en étant sûr qu'ils allaient être sauvés, il recommença son combat acharné contre les inferi. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Un mètre. Les flammes terrassaient certains, mais d'autres n'en n'avaient pas peur. Ils commencèrent à assaillir Harry de coup, qui s'était mis entre eux et Ginny, pour la protéger.

« Pop ». Ce fut le bruit qui se reproduit à 3 ou 4 reprises. Ensuite un bruit de flammes parcourut la horde de cadavres, et bientôt, on entendait les voix derrière la barrière d'inferi crier à Harry : « Harry, tu vas bien ? »

Il n'avait plus la force de répondre, il s'était effondré sur Ginny, et elle, le regardait en pleurant, en murmurant son prénom. Les inferi disparurent bientôt dans un bruit de flammes, et Alberforth, Jaana, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey étaient là. Ils avaient le regard grave. Jaana vint aider Harry à se relever, en lui adressant à l'oreille : « Je suis désolé Harry, je n'avais pas compris que tu étais en danger… »

'Harry, bois ça.' Lui ordonna Alberforth. 'C'est une potion qui va te revigorer. Tiens Ginny.'

'Ne dites à personne ce qui s'est passé…' murmura Harry. 'Il ne faut pas gâcher leur mariage, ne dites rien…' dit-il, avant de retomber contre le mur, d'épuisement.

Après avoir bu la bouteille, il partit à la rencontre de Ginny, encore dans la position dans laquelle elle avait été durant l'attaque.

'Ginny, bois s'il te plait…J'aime pas te voir comme ça, avec cette potion, tu iras mieux.' Lui glissa t'il à l'oreille en lui prenant la main. 'Ginny, quoiqu'il en coûte, je te protégerai, même si ma vie serait un tribut pour cette protection…Ginny, je te demande pardon…' dit-il pour finir, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, et il partit vers la salle.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry était revenu dans la salle où le mariage se produisait. Après les interminables repas de la soirée, les gens commençaient à parler de tout et de rien, en buvant leur thé. Comme il leur avait demandé, personne n'avait révélé l'attaque à qui que ce soit. Harry ne voulait en aucun cas que le mariage de Bill et de Fleur soit gâché. C'est donc en ce moment, où tout le monde était occupé à raconter leurs futures vacances, que Jaana et Harry décidèrent de se rendre auprès d'eux, afin de leur offrir leur cadeau de mariage.

'Bill, Fleur, Jaana et moi sommes ici pour vous offrir ce présent pour votre union,' leur dit solennellement Harry, en leur présentant deux étuis. En même temps, Harry donna un étui à Bill, et Jaana donna l'autre à Fleur.

'Oh !' fit Bill, en voyant la montre. 'C'est trop gentil de votre part, merci beaucoup à vous deux !' leur dit-il en les étreignant.

'Cette parure est magnifique…' murmura Fleur, sans voix. 'Vous êtes adorable vous deux !'

'Cette montre et ta parure, Fleur,' ajouta Harry, 'sont reliés par de puissants sortilèges, ce qui vous permet d'avoir un contact permanent avec le possesseur de l'autre objet de ce duo.'

'Vous n'auriez pas du !' leur souffla Bill.

La nuit se passa lentement, et Harry avait rejoint ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione, qui se donnaient la main.

'Alors vous deux, on me fait des cachotteries ?' osa t'il, avec malice.

'Euh, bien sur que non, Harry…' balbutia Hermione, alors que son teint virait au cramoisi.

'Je suis content de vous voir enfin ensemble ! Peut être que vous allez arrêter de vous disputer ainsi !' leur avoua t'il. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, et dirent à l'unisson en rigolant :

'N'y compte pas !'

Harry ressentait un sentiment bizarre à ce moment, une sorte de malaise. Non, maintenant la tristesse venait de le pénétrer, et il frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Que se passait-il ? Il tourna sa tête en essayant de voir une chose inhabituelle dans son champ de vision, mais la seule chose qui lui paraissait bizarre, c'est que Alberforth parlait à Jaana, qui avait elle la tête baissée.

Harry n'écoutait plus Hermione et Ron, et se concentrait sur Jaana. Alberforth venait de la prendre dans ses bras, et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Après cette étreinte, elle partit en direction de la sortie. Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et partit la rejoindre en courant, pour la rattraper.

'Jaana, attend s'il te plait,' lui dit-il alors qu'il prenait sa main. 'Tu vas bien ?' lui demanda t'il. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Jaana, elle se remit à pleurer, et se cala contre son torse.

'Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas libre ? Harry…Pourquoi…' murmura t'elle alors que les larmes perlaient, et allaient s'écraser sur le torse de Harry.

'Jaana, regarde moi, s'il te plait.' Lui demanda t'il, en lui prenant le menton. 'Sache que je ferai tout pour que tu sois libre…' Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et elle partit de la salle.

Harry ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, il pensait qu'il fallait qu'elle ait un peu de temps, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui la tracassait autant. Son attitude était plus que bizarre, Harry n'avait rien dit de blessant, il voulait la réconforter, comme elle l'avait fait à son égard, et elle était partie.

La nuit passa à sa vitesse, et après de longues embrassades entre Mrs Weasley et Bill, tout les Weasley – à part les nouveaux mariés, Percy, les jumeaux, ainsi que Charly – rentrèrent au Terrier. La matinée touchait maintenant à sa fin, et Mrs Weasley ordonna à tout le monde à aller se coucher, sous peine de devoir dormir dans le jardin jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Harry, allongé dans son lit, commença à réfléchir au comportement de Jaana. Il essaya même de la contacter, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il commençait à somnoler quand il entendit que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. « Prudence constante » disait Maugrey. C'est cette attitude qu'il adopta. Il était allongé sur le côté, face au mur, donc la personne qui venait de rentrer ne pouvait voir s'il était en train de dormir, si bien qu'il en profita pour dérober sa baguette qui était sous son oreiller. Les pas se rapprochaient de lui, et alors qu'il allait se retourner face à son présumé agresseur, il sentit le drap se lever, puis un courant d'air frais s'engouffra sous celui-ci. La personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre prenait place à côté de lui !

Une personne vint se coller derrière lui, et un bras parcourut son épaule, puis son bras, et finalement sa main. Harry se retourna, et vit qu'à ses côtés avait pris place Ginny.

Elle avait les yeux rougis, et paraissait plus faible que jamais. Harry passa son buste au dessus de lui, pour déposer sa baguette par terre, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, il lui prit la main.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, car pour lui, tout ce qui était certain, c'est que Ginny ne devait pas être une cible pour le mage noir, seulement, il devait s'avouer à lui-même que c'était un combat moral de tous les instants. D'un côté, il savait que si jamais ils re-sortaient ensemble, elle pourrait être encore sujette à une attaque, comme l'avait prédit son rêve, ou sa vision plutôt. Il savait qu'elle était très affaiblie à cause des évènements récents qu'elle avait vécus, donc il jugea que la meilleure solution était de ne pas la faire souffrir encore plus, et la permettre de dormir avec lui cette nuit là. Pour sa part, Harry était assez grand pour savoir que rien ne se passerait, qu'elle ne cherchait que le réconfort.

'Harry…C'était horrible…' murmura t'elle, alors que Harry se rallongeait. 'Ces cadavres…Je n'arrive plus à dormir...Dès que je ferme les yeux, je les vois…'

'Ginny,' répondit-il, alors qu'elle s'allongeait face à lui, mettant sa tête sur son torse. 'Je sais que tu as été choquée par ce que tu as vu ce soir, mais jamais tu ne souffriras, car je serai là, pour te protéger…'

'Harry, je sais que tu veux mon bien, mais je ne veux pas toujours dépendre de toi, je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi…Je veux t'aider…Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessé par ma faute, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…'

'Tu n'es pas un boulet pour moi Ginny, tu n'es pas …'

'Shhh !' fit-elle, en relevant la tête, et en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de Harry. 'Harry, je n'ai rien su faire ce soir face à ces cadavres, j'étais pétrifiée…Ne dis pas le contraire…' termina t'elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

'Ginny…Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres à cause de moi…'

'Laisse moi t'aimer alors...Apprend moi à me défendre…S'il te plait, comme ça, nous deux…ça serait possible…'

'Ginny, il est tard, on en rediscutera, veux-tu…' lui susurra t'il, alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à cette conversation.

'Harry, promet moi de…'

'Ginny, je t'apprendrai à te défendre.' Assura t'il, à contrecoeur. Il en était conscient, l'apprendre à se combattre allait la rendre plus téméraire, et elle prendrait des risques, et elle serait en danger. C'est pourquoi, ne voulait la mettre encore plus en danger, il termina : 'Mais, laisse moi réfléchir à nous deux s'il te plait…'

'Harry…'

'Oui ?'

'Je t'aime…' fit Ginny, pour achever la conversation. En guise de réponse, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et lui pris la main. Il sentit sur son torse une goutte, puis suivit de plusieurs. Son cœur battait pour elle, il le savait, et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'est finalement quand il sentit que Ginny s'endormit que lui aussi fut attiré par Morphée.

Le réveil fut source à quiproquos.

'Harry, mon vieux, il faudrait peut être te réveil…' commença à hurler Ron, en ouvrant les stores de la chambre. Il venait de poser son regard sur le lit, et aperçu Harry, torse nu, et Ginny, sur lui, encore en train de dormir.

'Ron, je t'en prie, ne la réveille pas…' répondit-il en guise d'excuses.

'Harry…' prononça Ron, encore sous le choc, bouche bée. 'Avec ma sœur…'

'Bon, il est réveillé ce grand gaillard ?' Cette voix provenait de l'extérieur de la chambre, elle appartenait à Jaana. 'Harry ! Ha…' dit-elle en s'interrompant, sous le choc. Elle était tellement choquée, qu'elle était pliée en deux. Derrière elle, Hermione venait d'arriver, et afficher la même mine : inquiète, et interrogatrice.

'Attendez…' reprit Harry. 'Je vais la réveiller, vous ne pouvez pas attendre dehors, s'il vous plait ? Je vous expliquerai tout ensuite…'

'Tu penses vraiment qu'on doit recevoir une explication Harry ?' répondit Jaana, sévèrement. 'Tu as couché avec … !' finit-elle, en se mettant à pleurer, et en partant de la chambre.

'Non, il ne s'est rien passé, je vous le promet…'

'Viens Ron,' fit Hermione, alors qu'elle paraissait triste et morne. 'Harry, on sera dans la chambre de Ron…' termina t'elle, en fermant la porte.

Harry comprenait le comportement de ses camarades, et il s'en voulu pour avoir été surpris dans une telle situation alors que rien ne s'était passé. De même, il ne comprit guère comment Ginny pouvait dormir avec tout le brouhaha qui s'était produit un instant auparavant.

'Ginny ?' fit-il, d'une voix douce et très affectueuse. Il sentit qu'elle allait s'éveiller : son bras bougea, et elle chercha la main de Harry avec la sienne. 'Tu vas bien ?' lui demanda Ginny, bien qu'il soit gêné par la situation dans laquelle il était juste avant.

'Oui…Je vais très bien, j'ai très bien dormi, tu es un très bon oreiller, Harry !' fit-elle en rigolant. 'Comment ça se fait que les stores sont ouverts ? Je n'ai pas senti que tu aies bougé pourtant…'

'Euh…Ron, Hermione et Jaana sont venus pendant qu'on dormait…'

'Oh' fit elle. 'Ils nous ont vu, ensemble dans le lit…' murmura t'elle.

'Ensemble dans le lit, c'est bien ce qui pose problème. Enfin, pas à moi, ta présence m'a permit de dormir en paix,' avoua Harry, en lui baisant le front. 'Cependant, ils croient qu'on l'a fait…Enfin, je pense…'

'Oh mon Dieu…Si jamais ma mère apprend ça…'

'Il faudrait mieux qu'on aille les voir avant que Ron ne lui dise…'

Elle opina du chef.

Elle sortit du lit, et attendit que Harry soit prêt pour monter en haut. Il mit un t-shirt, un jean, et ils dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Ron. Par politesse, il frappa à la porte, puis entra.

Le regard de Hermione alla de Ginny, en nuisette, à Harry, qui venait de s'habiller à la va-vite. Elle lança un bref regard à Ron, et baissa la tête.

'Où est Jaana ?' demanda Harry en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas présente dans la chambre.

'Elle est partie, je ne sais pas pourquoi…Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.' Lui répondit Hermione. 'J'aimerai qu'on nous explique la situation…Hier au mariage, Ginny, tu es venue me voir, tu étais totalement effondrée parce que Harry venait de se séparer de toi, et je vous retrouve aujourd'hui ensemble dans le lit…Avouez qu'il y a des questions à se poser.'

Ron, était debout, et faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Il lança de brefs regards à Harry et à Ginny, et semblait assez énervé.

'Hermione, nous n'avons rien fait, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir,' lui confia Ginny. 'J'étais tout simplement terrifiée, et j'avais besoin de Harry…Il m'a juste réconforté…'

'Tu étais terrifiée ? Mais de quoi étais tu terrifiée ?' lui demanda Ron, sortant de son mutisme. 'A savoir, je n'ai vu aucun monstre dans la maison, alors je ne sais pas ce que s'est produit dans ta tête, mais tu es partie dormir avec Harry !' lui fit Ron avec une voix accusatrice. Ginny commençait à bredouiller des mots dont aucun ne sut la signification. Harry lui prit la main, s'assit sur le lit, et l'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle se calle sur son torse. Il savait que ça lui était douloureux de repenser à ce qui s'était produit la veille, donc il se chargea de le faire.

'Ecoutez, ça sera simple et rapide, donne moi ce verre là bas,' dit-il en désignant un gobelet sur la table de chevet. 'Vous allez vivre ce qui s'est produit hier…' Il sortit la baguette de son jean, et récita une formule alors que celle-ci était dirigée vers sa tempe. Comme le professeur Dumbledore l'avait déjà fait auparavant avec la pensine, il déposa son souvenir dans le gobelet. 'Trempez votre baguette dedans, et vous verrez par vous-même.' Leur fit-il, en s'occupant de Ginny. Hermione et Ron étaient douteux, mais bientôt ils firent ce que leur Harry leur avait dit, et ils se retrouvèrent alors immobiles. Pendant ce temps, il réconforta Ginny :

'Tout va bien ma grande, je suis là. Tout est fini, et je serai toujours là pour toi…'

'Harry…' bredouilla t'elle, en se cramponnant à lui.

Bientôt, Ron et Hermione redevinrent dans leur état normal, et ils regardèrent Harry et Ginny.

'Oh Harry…C'est horrible…Pauvre Ginny…' baragouina Hermione, en s'approchant de Ginny, et en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. 'Viens, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te changer maintenant, car si ta mère te croise toi ou Harry…' lui dit elle, elle l'incitant à sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, Ron daigna regarder son ami, et lui chuchota :

'Merci Harry…Je ne t'ai pas cru, je pensais que vous aviez fait…enfin, vous-savez-quoi ! Et pourtant tu l'as sauvé, et moi je t'ai pas cru…'

'Ecoute Ron, j'aime ta sœur, mais hier, elle n'est venu chercher chez moi qu'un peu de réconfort… Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça, rassure-toi. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais devoir lui parler, j'ai peur qu'elle souffre si on continue à être ensemble.'

'Harry, elle souffrira encore plus si elle n'est pas avec toi…Tu sais, depuis toutes ces années, elle est amoureuse de toi…Ce n'est pas mon habitude, mais j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui prenne soin de ma sœur, car j'ai confiance en toi…'

'Ron, Voldemort a déjà utilisé Ginny en seconde année, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, comprend moi…'

'Il doit bien y avoir une solution, Harry ! Reprend ta mémoire !' lui fit-il, en lui tendant le gobelet. 'Et si on allait manger quelque chose ?'

La réaction de Ron était plus qu'agréable aux yeux de Harry. Il ne s'était pas vexé, et en plus, il lui demandait à lui d'être le petit copain de sa sœur. Harry était heureux, certes, mais il devait réfléchir à sa relation avec Ginny, et bien que sa raison lui disait que pour son bien, il devait la quitter, Harry était tourmenté et tiraillé entre deux extrême, et quelque soit la solution, il souffrait de voir comment pouvait tourner les évènements.

Le lendemain, il dut se lever tôt. En effet, il devait passer l'examen de transplanage, et même si ce moyen ne lui convenait guère, il savait que cela lui permettrait de gagner un temps considérable. L'examen se passa très bien, d'ailleurs, les examinateurs l'avaient même félicité. Ron aussi eu son examen con brio, si bien qu'il ne cachait pas son plaisir. Il sautillait de ci, de là, et criait sans cesse. Pas de sourcils oubliés, rien. Il avait réussi, et il s'en ventait. Harry, quant à lui, appréciait voir Ron dans cet état, et ça le faisait beaucoup rigoler. Ron rentra au Terrier en transplanant, en faisant un geste de la main à Harry avant de partir. De son côté, comme il n'était pas encore majeur, Harry prit la poudre de cheminette et se dirigea vers la cheminée de l'institut de transplanage :

« 12, Square Grimmaurd. » cria t'il. Il fut aspiré à travers le réseau des cheminées.

A son arrivée, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il venait de pénétrer. Alors qu'il s'épousseta, il vit au loin le professeur Lupin l'accueillir. Il paraissait heureux, mais aussi très fatigué.

'Tiens Harry !' lui dit-il, en lui serrant la main, 'Comment vas-tu ?'

'Très bien professeur, je viens d'avoir mon examen !' annonça t'il.

'Oh, bravo Harry! Dumbledore-frère t'attend là haut! Je dois y aller, j'espère te voir bientôt Harry !'

'A la prochaine, professeur !'

Il grimpa les escaliers, et au passage, il remarqua que le tableau de la mère de Sirius ne se trouvait plus dans le hall, et aussi que les têtes d'elfes de maison avaient disparus du mur. Il était content de voir que la décoration avait changé, mais il manquait à cette maison son propriétaire.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin Alberforth, il lui révéla l'existence d'un héritage de la part de Dumbledore : il lui avait offert une grande partie de ses biens, ainsi qu'une quantité innombrables de parchemins, de livres. De même, il lui avait légué sa pensine.

'Attend ici Harry, il me semble que Jaana est en train de s'en servir, je vais la chercher !' fit Alberforth.

'Non, attendez, je vais y aller…'

'Harry, je ne pense pas que …'

'Laissez, il faut que je lui parle…' lui dit-il, en l'interrompant.

Il trouva rapidement la pièce où elle s'était installée. La porte était entrouverte ; le noir régnait dans la pièce, et seul l'éclat de la pensine émettait un faible scintillement. On voyait d'ailleurs ce scintillement se refléter sur le visage de Jaana. Elle était penchée au dessus de la pensine, aussi immobile que Ron et Hermione la veille.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, et par un élan de curiosité, pénétra le souvenir qu'était en train de consulter Jaana.

Le décor autour de lui venait de changer, mais il reconnu rapidement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était la salle de mariage. Apparemment, l'attaque avait déjà eu lieue, si bien que Harry se vit au loin, avec les vêtements assez sales. Il continua l'inspection des lieux, et vit au loin, les deux Jaana. L'une d'entre elles, était en train de parler à Alberforth, et l'autre était écroulée par terre, à côté. Harry la rejoint, et elle s'aperçu vite que ce n'était pas le Harry du souvenir, mais bel et bien lui. Par tous les moyens qu'elle pu, elle essaya de l'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, mais Harry l'entourant de ses bras, et elle s'effondra dans son étreinte.

'L'aimes-tu ?' demanda Alberforth.

'Oui…' fit Jaana qui se trouvait dans le souvenir. Alberforth la prenait dans ses bras.

'Jaana, tu sais qu'il en aime une autre, ne souffre pas pour lui...' lui dit Alberforth, en la consolant comme il le pouvait.

'Pourquoi ne suis-je pas libre d'aimer celui que je veux…' bafouilla t'elle.

'Harry…' fit la vraie Jaana, en pleurant de plus belle. 'Comment as-tu osé venir ici…' Elle tapait maintenant Harry, sans lui faire grand mal. 'Harry…Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime…'


	6. Chapter 6

Elle lui avait demandé de partir. Elle semblait très fortement affaiblie par l'intermède que lui avait offert Harry. D'ailleurs lui, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer si Jaana lui en voulait ou pas. C'est vrai, la curiosité avait pris le dessus, mais il ne savait pas si Jaana lui en voulait de savoir la nature de ces sentiments.

Il était rentré chez les Weasley, où tout le monde les avait félicité, lui et Ron, pour avoir réussi leur examen de transplanage. Aussitôt rentré, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre où il écrivait une lettre à Jaana. Il ratura un bon nombre de fois, ne savait comment formuler sa missive, et au bout d'un long moment, il se décida enfin qu'il allait envoyer sa lettre. Il était arrivé au résultat suivant :

Chère Jaana,

Je sais que mon comportement n'est pas du tout excusable, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et que je suis un idiot…

Je sais que tu ne devrais pas me pardonner, car la curiosité l'a emporté sur l'insouciance, mais je sais une autre chose…

On a vécu depuis que l'on se connaît de très bon moment, et je ne veux pas que votre relation s'arrête à cela, je veux que l'on continue à se marrer ensemble comme on le faisait…

Je tiens beaucoup à moi, et je présente mes plus sincères excuses, et sache que ça vient du cœur…

Prend soin de toi Jaana…

Harry.

Certes, elle n'était pas un modèle littéraire, mais il savait que ce qu'il avait écrit était plus que sincère, et espérait de tout son cœur d'avoir une réponse rapide, lorsqu'il envoya Hedwige porter sa lettre.

Le soir, Mrs Weasley avait improvisé un petit repas pour congratuler Harry et Ron pour leur examen. Ron montrait sa satisfaction en transplanant sans cesse, même si c'était pour faire moins de dix pas. Harry, quant à lui, n'étant pas encore majeur, le regardait faire en rigolant, car cela embêtait beaucoup Hermione dans sa lecture, et Pattenrond sursauta tellement fort qu'une partie de l'étagère de Ginny s'était écroulée.

En ce qui concerne Ginny et Harry, ils se lançaient de brefs regards, mais aucun des deux n'osait aborder l'autre. Harry prenait plaisir à la voir en rage contre son frère, et sa colère la rendait encore plus resplendissante que jamais.

Fred et Georges avaient félicité Ron, en lui donnant une boîte de sucreries, mais Georges vint prêt de Harry pour lui annoncer :

'Préviens-nous dès qu'il se serra jeter sur les langues de vipères, on aimerait voir ça !' murmura t-il, pour qu'on ne l'entende pas.

Mr Weasley, quand à lui, était rarement chez lui avec tout le travail débordant du ministère.

Ce soir là, il revint vers huit heures, et enfin put commencer ce dîner.

Un amoncellement de plats était sur la table des Weasley, et Harry passa une bonne partie de son repas à manger les délicieux plats de Mr Weasley, en jetant de temps à autres un regard à Ginny. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, Ginny devenait toute rouge, et cette dernière baissait toujours les yeux.

'Ginny, je peux te parler un instant, s'il te plait ?' lui demanda Harry, à la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde s'était réunis dehors, pour admirer le ciel étoilé.

'Oui, bien sur Harry.' Fit-elle, en sachant très bien de quoi ils allaient parler. Elle avait l'air tendue, et très nerveuse.

'J'ai réfléchis à nous deux…' commença t'il, en lui prenant les mains, 'Ginny, je dois te dire une chose…Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, il n'y a pas un instant auquel je ne pense pas à toi : à chaque instant je pense à toi, à tes yeux et ton sourire, à ton visage si beau qu'on a envie de le caresser,' fit-il, en associant geste et paroles, 'et,' reprit-il, 'Il n'y a pas un seul moment où je ne pense pas à nous deux…J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, de ton amour… J'ai besoin de nous…'

'Harry…' balbutia Ginny. 'Ce que tu viens de me dire est très beau, j'aimerai te dire la même chose, mais j'en serai incapable, car quand je suis avec toi, ton charme et ta beauté me subjuguent…'

'Ginny, j'aimerai seulement te demander de me faire des promesses…'

'Tout ce que tu veux Harry…'

'Je vais t'entraîner à te défendre, mais je ne veux pas cette nouvelle témérité te donne l'envie de faire une croisade dans le territoire de Voldemort. Promet moi simplement de ne pas me suivre lorsque j'irai combattre Lord Voldemort, de ne rien faire, même si une chose horrible devait se produire… Promet le moi…'

'Je te le promet !' dit-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour embrasser son petit ami.

Ses vacances idylliques se prolongèrent jusqu'à mi juillet.

Harry prit la décision de se rendre à Godric's Hollow, pour se rendre sur les lieux où avaient vécus ses parents, et peut être pour leur rendre un hommage. Il tenait à voir l'endroit où tout avait commencé, où Voldemort avait pointé pour la première fois sa baguette sur lui.

Il partit de bon matin avec sa cape d'invisibilité, chevauchant son Eclair de Feu en direction de Godric's Hollow. En effet, Harry ne pouvait toujours pas transplaner, mais la sensation de voler sur le balai que lui avait offert Sirius était bien plus plaisante. La météo avait été clémente avec lui : l'atmosphère était ni chaude, ni froide, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Il avait parcouru un grand nombre de kilomètres quand il descendit presque en piquet vers un village entièrement sorcier. Cela serait le second village sorcier qu'il visiterait, après Près au Lard. Durant sa descente, il vit que le style de maison était semblable à celui de Privet Drive, mais découvrit assez vite des détails significatifs sur la nature de ces habitants. Par ici, on voyait un dragon faisant office de girouette, et par là, un chaudron était embourbé dans plusieurs centimètres de crasse.

Il atterrit en douceur à un endroit qui s'accommodait à une place. De grands platanes délimitaient l'espace sur lequel il avait atterrit, et il s'empressa d'inspecter les environs. Toutes les maisons semblaient être sans vie. Il n'y avait âme qui vive.

C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il commença à se diriger dans ce qui semblait la rue principale du village. Plus il marchait, plus un bourdonnement se faisait entendre. Bientôt ce bourdonnement devint clameur, et bientôt, il découvrit une autre place, bien plus grande que l'autre, où apparemment il y avait un marché.

De nombreux stands avaient été montés à cette occasion, et l'idée de pouvoir visiter un marché sorcier le ravissait grandement. Il déambulait devant les stands, où poulets étaient en train de rôtir, où un foisonnement visuel de livres pouvait être remarqué à l'espace d'un libraire. Il découvrit aussi un stand où l'on vendait les fournitures pour potions, et il fut surpris de voir que de nombreuses de ces fournitures lui étaient inconnues.

Il déambulait, presque en étant dans un rêve, mais un choc le sortit de son songe.

Un enfant venait de lui rentrer dedans. Il devait avoir un peu plus de 10 ans, et avait les cheveux bruns. De plus il était accompagné de sa mère, une très belle femme.

'Dis pardon au jeune homme Isaac !' fit une maman, en montrant qu'elle était désolée.

'Pardon Monsieur !' fit l'enfant, en baissant les yeux. Le ton sur lequel il avait fait cette remarque avait suffit pour attendrir Harry, et il lui sourit en lui répondant :

'Pas de soucis, j'aurai du regarder moi aussi, j'étais dans les nuages !'

'Whaaou maman ! Tu as vu, c'est un Eclair de Feu, comme celui de H…'

'Harry Potter, oui Isaac ! Tu me le répètes à longueur de journée !'

'Je peux le toucher ?' s'empressa t'il de demander à l'encontre de Harry.

'Oui bien sûr, je peux te le faire essayer si ta maman veut bien !' répondit Harry.

'Non, nous n'allons plus vous importuner !'

'Dis maman, est ce que tu penses que je pourrais rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en première année, comme Harry Potter ?'

'Je doute de cela Isaac, tu n'es pas très douée…'

'Tu imagines ! Le plus jeune attrapeur de puis plus de cinquante ans !' fit Isaac, émerveillé.

'Cent ans, Isaac. Je peux t'appeler Isaac ?' demande poliment Harry.

'Oui, et comment tu t'appelles toi ?'

'Euh…Harry !' répondit celui-ci, en regardant la mère d'Isaac.

'Oh mon Dieu…Vous lui ressemblez tellement, maintenant que j'y pense…Et ces yeux…Les yeux de Lili.' Dit la mère, presque sous le choc.

'Oui, tous les gens qui ont connus mes parents me disent ça !'

'Harry Potter…' bafouilla la mère d'Isaac.

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom et son prénom, tout le monde s'était retourné. Isaac ne comprenait guère se qui se passait, mais un attroupement avait eut lieu autour de Harry. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop les bains de foules, Harry apprécia ces instants, car, comme il se l'imagina, ces personnes avaient certainement connus ses parents.

La mère d'Isaac l'avait invité chez elle à prendre un thé, et Harry avait accepté gentiment. Il l'aida à porter ses commissions, et Isaac portait fièrement le balai de Harry.

La maison où ils habitaient ne se trouvait pas très loin de la place où le marché s'était ancré en ce jour, et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la maison, il vit une décoration totalement sorcière, si bien qu'il ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, tellement ses sens étaient attirés par ce nouvel endroit.

'Déjà rentrée Alessa ? Tu as été rapide !' fit une voix provenant du living room.

'Oui, en effet ! Viens voir qui nous rend visite ! Le portrait de son père, et les yeux de sa mère !'

Un homme bien bâti fit son apparition. Il était grand, relativement jeune, avait les cheveux courts et bruns. Lorsqu'il aperçu Harry, il devint interrogatif envers sa femme, en lui demandant du regard qui était cet inconnu.

'Voyons, tu ne le reconnais pas ?' demanda de plus belle Alessa, tout sourire. 'Notre cher fils ne fait que nous parler de lui !'

'Harry Potter !' Il était éberlué de cette présence dans sa maison, et il ne cacha pas sa surprise. 'Heureux de te rencontrer,' fit-il en lui serrant la main, après être sorti de son état rêveur. 'Entre, voyons, entre !'

Il fut invité à aller s'asseoir dans le salon, où Isaac regardait son balai dans tous les angles.

'Je vais préparer le thé, je reviens !' dit Alessa.

'D'accord chéri Quel impoli je fais, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Abraäm, Abraäm Davis ! Et tu as visiblement déjà fait la connaissance de Isaac, mon fils, et de Alessa, ma femme !'

'Oui, en effet !' répondit Harry.

'Dis papa, Harry veut bien que j'essaye son balai, je pourrais ?' demanda Isaac. On pouvait voir chez lui un plénitude totale.  
'Euh…' fit le père, en lançant un regard à Harry.

'Je le surveillerai si vous voulez !' lui proposa ce dernier.

'Bon eh bien, d'accord, mais juste pour essayer hein !'

'Merci papa !' fit l'enfant, toujours en extase devant le balai.

'Je vois qu'en plus de ses yeux, vous avez hérité de la gentillesse débordante de Lili !'

'Euh, peut être… Vous connaissiez ma mère ?'

'Oui, assez bien, pour un voisin ! Je me rappelle que parfois ils venaient ici, quand tu étais encore un bébé !'

'Voila le thé !' fit Alessa, en entrant dans la pièce.

'Tu te rappelles chérie, de Harry quand il était encore un bébé ?'

'Oui, tu étais mignon ! Tu en as fait voir aussi de toutes les couleurs à tes parents, mais à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, ils en rigolaient. Mais dis moi Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme toi vient ici ?'

'J'avais besoin... Besoin de voir où mes parents ont vécus…Où mon cauchemar a commencé…' répondit-il, gêné.

Les deux parents se regardèrent et furent aussi gênés.

'Sinon, tu ne sais pas si Poudlard va de nouveau ouvrir ses portes ? Avec la perte de Dumbledore, j'avoue que tout le monde se pose la question…' osa Alessa.

'Je ne sais pas du tout, j'espère que Poudlard rouvrira, car tout le monde a besoin d'une protection, et aussi des capacités de défense, et je pense que Poudlard est un opportunité qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer quand on est jeune…'

'Et toi, où en es tu dans ton cursus scolaire ?'

'J'étais en sixième année, mais l'année prochaine je ne retourne pas à Poudlard.'

'Pourquoi ça ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…'

'Tout ce qui commence doit finir…'

Un ange passa.

'Je t'accompagnerai toute à l'heure si tu veux Harry, à l'endroit où tu veux aller…' proposa Abraäm.

'Oui, volontiers, Monsieur…'

'Appelle moi par mon prénom ! Je ne vais pas te manger, c'est plutôt le contraire, d'après ce que je sais, tu n'as pas été un saint à Poudlard !'

'Comment savez vous cela ?'

'On a gardé quelques contacts avec nos anciens camarades…J'imagine que tu fais parti de l'Ordre, non ?'

'Euh, comment connaissez vous l'existence de l'Ordre ?'

'Tes parents nous ont proposé d'y rentrer, mais je t'avoue qu'après ce qu'il est arrivé aux Londubat, on a été quelques peu refroidis.'

'Oui, en effet…

Il était content d'avoir fait la connaissance d'anciens voisins de ses parents, mais il se méfiait tout de même. En effet, même s'il n'était pas atteint de paranoïa, il fallait se méfier de tout le monde, et ils ne firent pas exception à la règle.

Après avoir bu le thé que leur avait gentiment proposé Alessa, Abraäm conduisit Harry là où ses parents habités plus de quinze années auparavant.

Personne n'avait osé touché à la maison des Potter, il y avait encore les gravas qui s'enchevêtraient de toute part. Les plus téméraires n'avaient même pas pu entrer sur la propriété, comme si un sortilège d'une puissance incommensurable avait été jeté pour empêcher de pénétrer dans leur propriété.

Ce devait être une jolie maison. Elle était assez grande, et le parterre devant été assez bien entretenue d'après les dires de Abraäm. Il y avait encore la boite au lettre qui était inclinée sur le côté, avec marqué dessus : Potter.

Sous le spectacle de ce qui aurait pu être sa maison, Harry laissa s'échapper une ou deux larmes, mais il devait se contenir.

'Harry, je te laisse un peu seul, reviens chez nous quand tu veux pour reprendre ton balai.'

'Merci, Abraäm,' répondit-il sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Il était obnubilé par cet espace cauchemardesque qui s'étendait sous ces yeux. A cet endroit, il avait vécu avec ses parents, mais il était trop jeune pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Sans faire attention aux recommandations de Abraäm, il entra dans la propriété de ses parents.

Rien ne se passa à l'instant où il foulait de son pied l'herbe mal entretenue désormais.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de ce qui semblait être la porte, il se demandait comment la maison pouvait être dans cet état, juste à cause d'un sortilège, impardonnable soit-il.

Cependant, une chose commença à attirer son attention. Les débris commençaient à s'envoler de toute part, et bientôt, presque la totalité de la défunte demeure de ses parents était en lévitation à plus d'un ou deux mètres. Harry était ébahi par ce qui se passait, si bien qu'il ne pouvait ni expliquer ce qui se produisait, ni bouger tellement il était subjugué.

Et en une fraction de seconde, tout commença à voltiger dans tous les sens, comme si un ballet se produisait sous ces yeux. Il apercevait par ci par là, des objets qu'abritait la maison autrefois, et à d'autres endroits, des pans de murs de plus de trois ou quatre mètres.

C'était comme si tout s'emboîtait, des morceaux de ce qui était les vestiges de la maison de ses parents s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres, et il avait maintenant devant lui une maison pratiquement neuve : celle de ses parents.

Comme cette danse de briques avait cessé, il osa s'avancer vers le seuil de la maison, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il remarqua que plus rien ne se produisait. Il posa la main sur la clinche, et la tourna dans un geste presque absent.

La porte ouverte, il entra enfin dans la maison, en voyant qu'un luxe l'attendait. En effet, il pénétrait dans la maison où ses parents avaient habités, et apparemment, beaucoup de photos s'étalaient sur les étagères dans le salon, à gauche du Hall. En face de lui, il y avait un escalier, et juste à côté de celui-ci se trouvait un secrétaire.

Bien que tous les autres meubles semblait être remplis de souvenir, il n'y avait sur ce secrétaire qu'une seule chose. Une lettre était mise sur celui-ci, et on pouvait lire que cette lettre était destinée à Harry.

Ni une, ni deux, il prit la lettre, enleva le cachet et l'ouvrit à la volée.

On pouvait remarquer par ci par là des gouttes que Lili avait du pleurer lorsqu'elle l'avait écrit, et aussi que son écriture était un peu grossière.

Harry,

Le temps me manque…Ton père est en train de se battre avec Voldemort, et je pense pas qu'il va pouvoir rivaliser longtemps avec lui.

Je serai brève, mais concise.

J'aimerai que tu acceptes cette maison lorsque tu y reviendras, j'ai lancé un sortilège dessus pour que personne ne l'approche après ce soir…

Je suis désolé d'avoir à te faire vivre ça, mon enfant…

Sache que nous t'aimons très fort et que nous serons toujours à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

Sois fort, et ne nous oublie pas…

Maman.

PS : Lorsque tu seras prêt, rend toi au monument de Godric.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry ne voulait pas jouer au héros, comme lui avait si bien reprocher Hermione, en allant directement voir le monument dédié à Godric Gryffondor. Il ne voulait faire une seule chose, visiter la maison où ses parents avaient vécus.

Même si c'était là où Voldemort lui avait imprimé cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il voulait scruter la maison pour avoir une idée de ce qu'étaient ses parents.

Tout d'abord, il entreprit la visite du salon, sur sa gauche. Il y avait là de beaux canapés, ainsi qu'une table basse en pin. Derrière, se trouvait une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres, mais il y avait aussi une rangée consacrée aux photos.

Il s'empressa de regarder toutes les photos, en essayant de voir ses parents. Sur l'une d'elle, on voyait ses parents, et lui, encore tout bébé. Ses parents lui faisaient de grands signes, ce qui remonta le moral de Harry.

A côté de ces photos, il y avait des diplômes : les diplômes d'aurors de ses parents.

Il prenait plaisir à visiter un lieu si étranger mais tant intime, qu'il en oublia presque l'heure.

En effet, il était resté plusieurs heures à visiter chaque recoin de la maison, du salon à la cuisine, des 4 chambres au garage.

C'est donc en s'apercevant de l'heure qu'il décida de rentrer au Terrier, car s'il voulait rentrer avant la rentrée de la nuit, il ne devait pas tarder.

Et c'est donc avec déception qu'il sortit de sa nouvelle maison, la lettre dans sa main, afin de partir récupérer son balai.

Et c'est en passant devant le monument de Gryffondor, près de la place où s'était produit le marché, que la curiosité pointa le bout de son nez. En effet, il voulait voir à quoi faisait allusion sa mère, et il se promit de ne rien faire pour le moment, si ce n'est s'approcher pour observer cet endroit dédié à l'un des créateurs de Poudlard.

Il y avait une statue, où était représenté Godric, dans une posture assez avantageuse. Sa jambe droite était surélevée grâce à un rocher, et Godric pointait de sa main un mur situé à sa droite.

Une plaque était placée en dessous du monument, où le prénom de Godric Gryffondor resplendissait.

Harry l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, afin de voir de quoi sa mère parlait, mais il s'était promis de ne rien faire pour le moment. Il partit avoir vers le mur que pointant Godric, afin de voir les inscriptions qui étaient inscrites sur le mur.

On aurait dit des runes, ou une sorte d'alphabet assez ancien, si bien que Harry ne sut lire aucune de ces inscriptions. Cependant, il y avait des noms inscrits sous chaque inscription, qui d'ailleurs semblaient être inscrite par la même personne.

Ce qui attira son attention, ce fut de trouver parmi ces noms, ceux de ses parents. C'est donc en ne comprenant guère ce qu'il faisait, qu'il effleura le mur à l'endroit où il avait vu auparavant les noms de ses parents.

Sans entendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry s'écroula, au pied du mur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans un lit somptueux, emmitouflé dans des draps de flanelle rouge éclatant. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais il ne percevait que des formes, puisque ces lunettes avaient été retirées de son nez.

Il remarqua alors sa monture sur une table de chevet à sa droite, et c'est donc avec empressement qu'il les mit, pour mieux voir où il se trouvait en ce moment.

Il ne se rappelait guère ce qui s'était passé, mais tant de luxe autour de lui, semblait douteux.

Il commença à sortir du lit, pour mieux observer la pièce où il était. A part le lit, il n'y avait qu'une étagère, où des objets les plus bizarres les un que les autres s'entassaient. Harry commença à s'aventurer au dehors de sa chambre, mais il fut vite arrêté par l'apparition de ce qui semblait être un spectre, un fantôme.

Il avait déjà vu cette silhouette, ces traits : il connaissait cet homme.

'Bonjour, Harry.' Fit l'homme, en souriant plus que jamais.

'Où suis-je ?' demanda Harry sans lui souhaiter le bonjour.

'Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir ! Tu es dans mes résidences, Harry !'

'Dans vos résidences…Qui êtes vous bon sang ?'

'Tu te moques de moi, n'est ce pas ?'

'Non, je ne moque pas de vous, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir touché ce mur, rien d'autre…'

'Oh, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se produit lorsque tu effleures mon mur ?'

'Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes…alors à quoi bon savoir ce qu'il se produit quand j'effleure votre mur !'

'Et si je me met dans cette position…'

Il claqua ses doigts, et un rocher apparut, et bientôt il posa son pied droit dessus. Il brandit au loin son bras droit vers la droite.

'Vous êtes…'

'Godric Gryffondor ! En chair et en os ! Euh, enfin, presque !'

Il se rappelait maintenant de la statue qui était à son effigie : le cheveux mi-long, tel une fourrure de lion, ses yeux, son sourire, tout lui revenait à l'esprit.

Bien entendu, mis à part l'opacité, c'était la copie conforme de la statue.

'Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, Harry…'

'Non, du tout…Comment savez vous comment je m'appelle ?'

'Ton cœur est grand ouvert, n'importe qui pourrait lire à l'intérieur. Bon, eh bien, normalement, enfin je dis normalement, car ce n'est pas ton cas, les gens qui viennent en ces lieux viennent pour acquérir une force nouvelle, un savoir, mais aussi des capacités nouvelles. Je vais te faire une faveur Harry, je te propose de partir si tu n'as pas envie d'acquérir tout cela, car tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Que décides-tu ? N'as-tu pas de raison de vouloir ce que j'ai à te proposer ?'

'Erm…Vous dites avoir lu dans mon cœur, dans vous savez déjà les réponses, non ?'

'Oui, Harry, mais je préfère parler, car la capacité de parler est la plus belle au monde. Qu'en penses tu alors ?

'J'en pense que je dois vaincre Voldemort, et c'est ma mère qui m'a conseillé de venir ici.'

'Ta mère, Lily Evans, n'est ce pas ?'

'Oui, vous la connaissez ?'

'Oui, elle a passé mes épreuves avec succès ! Une vraie perle, jamais je n'avais vu une sorcière aussi talentueuse, à part Helga…'

'Helga Poufsouffle ?'

'Oui, elle-même. Revenons en aux sphinx veux-tu Harry ?'

'Oui. C'est qu'en fait, ma mère m'a conseillé d'attendre que je sois prêt, et je ne sais pas si je le suis…'

'On l'est toujours, et le temps qui fuit devant nous est notre principal ennemi. Tu sais bien le temps est compté à présent, il ne faut plus perdre une minute.'

'Oui, c'est vrai. En quoi consiste ces épreuves, et quels sont ces connaissances que l'on peut acquérir ?'

'Mes épreuves combine endurance physique, logique, technique, savoir, et bien d'autres choses, c'est-à-dire un grand panel de qualité que doit avoir un sorcier pour avoir ce que je propose. A propos de ces capacités, seules les personnes ayant réussie le savent.'

'Très bien…Est-ce dangereux ?'

'La vie n'est que dangereuse, ce ne sera qu'un obstacle en plus, mais négligeable.'

'Puis je y réfléchir un instant ?'

'Bien sur, prend ton temps !'

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas faire preuve d'insouciance que de se jeter dans ces épreuves sans avoir prévenu quiconque de ses intentions. Cependant, d'un autre côté, cette opportunité ne se représenterait pas si tôt, donc il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

C'est donc en ayant pris en compte tous les éléments jouant dans sa décision finale qu'il conclut :

'Je suis prêt.'

'Bien mon enfant !' lui dit Godric, en claquant des doigts. Le décor autour d'eux changea immédiatement, ils se retrouvèrent dans un genre de grotte où on ne voyait pas le plafond, qui présentée de vastes horizons. 'Il y a trois épreuves, alors commençons par la première !'

Du doigt, il pointa ce qui semblait être un autel. Ce dernier commença à émettre une lumière intense rouge. 'Tu dois arriver là bas. Fais attention, il y a pleins de gentilles bestioles dans le coin !' fit Godric, ironique. 'Tu as une demie heure, je te conseille d'y aller maintenant !' Et il disparut.

Harry regarda alors le parcours qui lui aurait semblé le plus rapide. Il fallait zigzaguer parmi des gros rochers, et on aurait dit que des crevasses se trouvaient par ci par là. Cependant, se doutant bien que le plus court trajet serait le plus dangereux, il préféra prendre un autre parcours.

Tout d'abord, il prit la précaution d'enfiler la cape d'invisibilité, et de faire apparaître son patronus. Il commença donc son périple vers cet autel mystérieux, à côté de son patronus qui trottait tranquillement. La présence de celui-ci lui donnait le courage et la force d'avancer, car l'endroit où il était maintenant était plus que horrifiant. Il n'y avait presque plus de luminosité, et seul le patronus de Harry en produisait une petite quantité. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit. Comme s'ils étaient connectés l'un à l'autre, Harry intima l'ordre à son patronus d'aller se balader d'où venait le bruit récemment produit. Il savait que son patronus ne risquait rien, et c'est donc pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé cela. Il commençait donc à s'avancer dans l'obscurité totale, quand Harry aperçu que des liens qui venait du sol, essayaient de se saisir de ses sabots, en bain. En effet, n'était pas de consistance matérielle, on ne pouvait l'attraper, et Harry en profita pour détruire la fleur magique à l'origine de ce contretemps.

Il avait ainsi rencontré plusieurs animaux, et d'autres créatures, mais ce fut toujours la même technique qui fut victorieuse. A chaque fois, son cerf avait été voir d'où venait le grabuge, et Harry ensuite pour exterminer la menace.

Il voyait l'intense lumière de plus en plus près, et maintenant, voulant être dans les temps, il commença à faire la chose la plus logique qui soit pour aller plus vite : la ligne droite.

D'un coup de baguette, des rochers et tous les constituant de la grotte volaient dans tous les sens. Il se doutait que cela allait attirer les créatures aux alentours, mais il saurait se défendre. Il avait demandé à son patronus de lui indiquer toute présence ennemie.

Ainsi pendants plusieurs dizaines de secondes, il gagna un temps fou, mais en contrepartie, il vit que ce n'était pas la meilleur solution, une horde de créature se dressait maintenant de toute part, et il ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Il avait depuis longtemps retiré sa cape d'invisibilité, et comprit alors qu'il n'aurait pas du. Il dressa un mur de feu d'un côté, et de l'autre, il lança un grand nombre de sorts. Il y avait maintenant en face de lui une créature qui ressemblait à un taureau, de nombreux trolls commençaient à avancer. Derrière lui, il vit que le mur de flamme ne faisait plus effet, et une armée de ce qui semblait être des lutins de cornouailles courraient vers lui.

Il prit sa décision à la dernière seconde, alors que le minotaure était plus qu'à deux pas de lui. Il enfila la cape, et se jeta sur le côté afin d'éviter la créature mythologique. Dans son élan, celle-ci avait percuté les lutins, qui commençaient à se rebeller contre lui. Dans sa fureur, il fonça dans les trolls, et ce fut une vraie mutinerie.

Harry s'échappa en voyant que de plus en plus de créatures affluaient pour se battre. Il entendit un râle puissant mais bref, ce qui était signe que le minotaure était en divine fureur.

Après tout, concentrer les créatures pour qu'elles s'entretuent, parut soudain une bonne idée, et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il s'approcha inexorablement de l'autel.

Il y arriva enfin, et Godric l'attendait, une chronomètre à la main.

'Trente deux minutes et vingt et une seconde ! Bravo Harry !'

'Mais, vous aviez dit une demie heure !'

'C'est vrai, mais je n'avais jamais vu pareille technique, c'est brillant ! Même Helga a mis plus d'une heure !'

'Je ne suis pas recalé ?' demanda Harry, montrant son incertitude.

'Non, bien sur que non, tu as fait le meilleur temps ! Maintenant passons à la seconde épreuve veux-tu. Elle se sépare en trois. En fait, je vais te poser trois questions, et tu devras répondre dans le temps imparti, sinon elle mourra.' Fit Godric, en faisant apparaître Ginny à ses côtés.

'Ginny !' cria Harry, en courrant dans sa direction.

'Je te déconseille d'approcher, fait un pas de plus, et je la tue immédiatement.' Dit-il, avec dureté, en pointant sa main vers la tête de Ginny.

'S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites rien, je vous en prie !' implora Harry.

Cette scène était très difficile à vivre pour lui, voir sa petite amie au joug de cet homme qui disait vouloir lui donner de nouvelles capacités, il comprit enfin qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Godric ou bien la personne qui se prenait pour lui le répugner, il avait pris sa petite amie comme monnaie d'échange, et Harry s'en voulait fortement de la voir ainsi, bâillonnée, pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et qu'elle ne prononce aucun mot. Rien que son regard implorant, déstabilisait Harry, et c'est avec amertume qu'il se retourna sur Godric.

'Si je réussis, vous allez la libérer ?' demanda Harry, furieux.

'Bien sur. Commençons cette épreuve. Vois-tu sur l'autel qui se situe en face de toi, il y a un morceau de papier. Sur celui-ci, il y a une énigme, tu vas devoir me donner la réponse, et répondre ensuite à 2 autres énigmes. Lorsque tu as trouvé la réponse, tu devras me la dire pour passer à la suivante, cependant, durant ce temps, il va falloir que tu protèges l'autel et Ginny. Tu es prêt Harry ?'

Il opina du chef.

'C'est parti alors !' fit Godric, en lançant en l'air des étincelles rouges.

Il entendit au loin de nombreux grognements. Cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il s'approcha de l'autel pour lire l'énigme.

Un homme regarde un portrait.

Quelqu'un lui demande qui il regarde.

L'homme répond alors:

"Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur mais le père de l'homme représenté ici est le fils de mon père".

De qui l'homme regarde-t-il le portrait?

Il la relut deux ou trois fois, et commença à réfléchir.

Le père de l'homme représenté est le fils de mon père…Etant donné que je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, le père de l'homme représenté ne peut être que moi…Donc logiquement…

'L'homme regarde le portrait de son fils !'

'Bien Harry, tu as été rapide, mais c'était pour te mettre en condition. La seconde est beaucoup plus compliquée, enfin, ce n'est qu'une question de logique.'

Il entendait au loin les grognements qui commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement. Et il vit à sa droite ses premiers oppresseurs arriver. Il s'agissait de plusieurs quintapeds, des bêtes velues qui étaient basses sur pattes. Harry se rappelait en avoir déjà vu sur le livre que lui avait offert Hagrid.

« SECTUMSEMPRA » lança t-il sur le quintaped du milieu, qui aussitôt s'effondra en se vidant de son sang. Il restait alors trois autres créatures à combattre. « Incarcerem » jeta Harry en direction de celui qui lui avait sauté dessus. Et pour terminer avec les deux autres qui arrivaient, Harry décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps, il les envoya valser contre le mur d'un coup de baguette, après lequel ils étaient dans les vapes.

Il s'approcha alors de l'autel pour lire la seconde énigme.

Monsieur X a un magnifique Eclair de Feu.

Il passe devant un arrêt du magicobus, où se trouve Mrs A qui est très malade, et qui va mourir si jamais on ne l'amène pas à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste immédiatement. Il y a aussi Mr Z qui est un docteur, un très bon ami à Mr X, et de plus il y a Mrs E qui est la femme que Mr X désire le plus au monde.

Vous décidé alors de partager votre balai avec l'une de ses personnes. Cependant sur votre Eclair de Feu, vous ne pouvez prendre qu'une seule personne. Qui allez vous prendre ?

Harry vit qu'une gigantesque bête s'approchait de lui. Il ressemblait à un léopard énorme, avec de longues dents qui dépassaient de chaque côté de sa bouche. Même si Harry l'avait vu, il s'approchait avec une extrême lenteur, comme si il voulait déguster chaque moment de son périple vers Harry. C'était comme si il prenait plaisir à le voir horrifié.

Harry ne se souvenait plus quel était cet animal, mais il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Et il lança un bref regard derrière lui, en voyant que ça ne s'arranger pas. En effet, un troupeau de tébos était derrière lui. Ces phacochères étaient en train de regarder Harry, et il se douta que le moindre geste allait provoquer leur attaque dans le quart de seconde après.

Harry prit alors la décision de marcher vers le léopard, en voyant que la horde de tébos commençait à charger. Il se roula au dernier moment, pour éviter leur attaque, et vit que son plan avait marché, les phacochères étaient rentrés en collision avec le léopard qui commençait à se battre avec vigueur contre ses assaillants.

Il repensa à l'énigme et comprit qu'il était temps d'y penser avec plus de concentration.

Il enfila la cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être attaqué, et il commença à réfléchir.

Mr X a un balai, donc il peut transporter une seule personne. Il ne faut pas faire attendre Mr A car elle va mourir si on ne l'amène pas à l'hôpital, cependant, il y a un médecin à ses côtés…Enfin, il y a Mrs E.

Je récapitule, si dit Harry, un Eclair de Feu, c'est-à-dire deux places. La meilleure combinaison est la suivante : le médecin avec la mourante, et Mr X avec Mrs E.

C'est ça la solution !

'Godric, j'ai la solution.'

'Oh, tu es sûr ?'

'Oui. Il ne prend personne.'

'Comment ça ?'

'Mr X laisse son balai au médecin qui s'occupe d'amener la femme qui est mourante, et Mr X attend le magicobus avec la personne qu'il désire plus que tout.'

'Bravo, c'est cela Harry. Inutile de te dire que ce n'était qu'un entraînement pour la dernière énigme, c'était juste une partie de rigolade pour le moment. Tu as bien réagis alors que l'on t'attaquait, mais comment vas-tu réagir alors que ta petite amie va mourir ?'

Godric pointa son doigt sur Ginny, et murmura une incantation. Un rayon rouge la percuta à la poitrine, et elle tomba au sol.


	8. Chapter 8

Suivant ses sentiments, Harry lança un Avada Kedevra sur Godric Gryffondor pour se venger de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il vit alors que le rayon vert qui lui était destiné le transperça de part et d'autre.

'Allons Harry, si je fais ça, c'est pour que tu réussisses !' lui dit Godric Gryffondor.

'Pour mon bien ! Vous avez tué Ginny !' vociféra Harry, en se projetant sur lui, rempli de haine. Tout comme son sort, il le traversa.

'Je ne l'ai pas tué, mais si on traîne trop, elle ne va pas rester en vie, c'est sur !'

'Elle n'est pas morte ? Que lui aviez vous fait ?' cria Harry, alors qu'il prenait dans ses bras la dépouille de Ginny, inerte.

'Je lui ai lancé un sort qui va la tuer à petit feu, et c'est irrémédiable.'

'Mais vous aviez dit que si on ne traînait pas…'

'Il y a une seule manière de la sauver, c'est de transférer le mal qui agit chez elle en toi, et pour cela, il va te falloir une potion.'

'Dîtes moi où la trouver !' hurla Harry, alors que quelques larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

'D'accord, tu as l'air pressé, alors je ne vais pas te retarder.' Lui dit alors Godric Gryffondor.

D'un geste de main, le décor changea une fois de plus, et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une grande salle, assez similaire à celle de Poudlard. Il y avait un foisonnement visuel de tables sur lesquelles il y avait une rangée de fioles. Ces fioles s'étendaient à perte de vue.

'Bien, Harry, je vais t'expliquer comment tu devras procéder. Tu vois ce sablier, c'est le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Il te faut trouver l'unique fiole parmi celles qui sont devant toi. Il y a vingt-six rangées, représentant les lettres de l'alphabet, et plus d'une centaine de fioles par lettre. Ce qui nous fait un total d'environ deux milles six cents fioles. Il y en a qu'une seule qui te permettra de sauver ta petite amie.'

'Et comment je la trouve cette fiole ?' excédé par le temps qu'il perdait.

'La dernière énigme de la seconde épreuve te permettra de la trouver. Tiens, elle est ici !' fit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Harry inspecta longuement ce bout de papier, où il put enfin prendre connaissance de l'énigme.

D'abord, j'y suis, mais aux abords, je n'y suis plus.

Je suis l'incarnation de la chance et je suis parfois sacré, neutre ou bien encore merveilleux.

'C'est ça, votre énigme ?' demanda Harry, le regard hautain.

'Oui, elle ne te plait pas ? Pour une fois que je l'invente moi-même…Il doit te rester approximativement vingt minutes Harry, dépêche toi !'

Il se dirigea donc dans l'une des rangées et regarda comment se présentaient les fioles. Un nombre et une lettre. L'énigme doit me dire lesquels, se dit Harry.

Dans son raisonnement, il conclut immédiatement qu'il fallait séparer l'énigme en deux : la première phrase concernait la lettre, et la seconde le chiffre. L'adjectif « sacré » est accordé au masculin, donc il ne peut pas s'agir d'une lettre, car ça aurait été « sacrée ». Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, car Ginny commençait à s'agiter sur le sol. Elle était parcourue de spasmes, et lorsque Harry lui posa sa main sur son front, il constata qu'elle était fiévreuse.

Réfléchis, Réfléchis, se répétait Harry.

« D'abord, j'y suis, mais aux abords, je n'y suis plus. » Mais de quels abords parle t'il bon sang ! Il commençait à s'embrouiller, et commençait à répéter les mots : d'abord, aux abords, d'abord, abords, d'abord, abords…

C'était si logique, après tout, pensa t-il, ce n'est que des énigmes de bas niveau, pensait Harry.

En effet, d'abord, j'y suis, mais aux abords, je n'y suis plus, ce n'était qu'une question superficielle, pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée du chiffre en question, et commença à perdre du temps sur ce problème. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes maintenant, et il n'avait que la lettre. Il ne pourrait pas prendre au hasard une fiole, car la chance d'avoir la bonne était infinitésimale…

Il se remit alors à se concentrer, en lança régulièrement des regards sur Ginny, dont l'état ne cessait d'empirer.

« Je suis l'incarnation de la chance et je suis parfois sacré, neutre ou bien merveilleux. »

Cette phrase, il ne la comprenait guère, mais il se devait d'entendre la totalité, car de cette compréhension dépendait le sort de Ginny. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir perdu Ginny, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, c'était clair pour lui.

Il ne manquait plus que le chiffre, mais quel chiffre ?

L'incarnation de la chance…Il n'en connaissait qu'un seul. Mais par rapport aux autres adjectifs il n'était pas sûr du tout, et il ne pouvait se permettre de douter dans un moment comme celui-ci où le sort de sa petite amie dépendant de lui. Il ne pouvait pas échouer à ce moment, car il mourrait avoir elle.

Oui, il venait de trouver aussi une autre signification à ce chiffre, il connaissait ça. Tout le monde connaît ça, même si ce n'est que des vestiges, enfin pour la plupart, il venait de trouver à quoi renvoyer l'adjectif 'merveilleux'.

Cependant, c'était le trou noir en ce qui concerne les autres adjectifs, et Godric vint le tirer de sa rêverie.

'Harry, c'est terminé ! Va chercher ta fiole.'

Il était pétrifié à l'idée qu'il se trompait sur la totalité de son raisonnement, il espérait tant avoir la bonne fiole. Il ne voulait pas que Ginny soit la victime de son incompétence, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, car il mourrait de tristesse sans elle.

C'est donc avec une incertitude grandissante qu'il l'avança dans une allée, pour prendre une fiole.

Il revint auprès de Godric, en lui montrant l'étiquette qui désignait la lettre et le nombre.

'Pourquoi celle-ci et pas une autre ?' demanda t-il alors que Harry venait juste d'arriver à ses côtés.

'Euh…' marmonna Harry, alors qu'il était dans un état de profond doute. 'J'ai pensé à la lettre D, car d'abord, elle y est, au début, mais elle n'est pas au début de « abords »…'

'Mais cette lettre se trouvait à la fin de 'abords'…' fit Godric Gryffondor pour déstabiliser Harry.

'Oui…' fit Harry, le doute prenant sur lui un contrôle quasiment total.

'Je te chambre, c'est la bonne lettre.' Lui dit Godric, en lui tapant dans le dos. 'Mais pour le chiffre, pourquoi le sept ?'

'Parce qu'on associe ce chiffre à la chance, et qu'il y a sept merveilles dans le monde…'

'Et pour 'sacré' et 'neutre' ?' demanda Godric, en souriant.

'Je ne sais pas…' fit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

'Tu as de l'audace, mais sache que ton audace paye ! Dans la religion chrétienne, Dieu a mis sept jours pour bâtir ce monde, donc c'est un chiffre sacré. Et on considère sept comme neutre lorsqu'on parle du pH. Bien, Harry, tu as réussi ta seconde épreuve.'

Il claqua des doigts, et tout le décor disparut de nouveau, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre où Harry s'était réveillé.

'Où est Ginny ? Je dois lui faire boire cette potion…'

'Ginny ? Elle n'a jamais été là Harry.'

'Arrêtez de mentir, je l'ai vu ! Vous lui aviez jeté un sort tout à l'heure !'

'Ah, tu parles de l'illusion de Ginny… Il faut que je t'explique Harry ! Je viens de tester tes capacités physiques, ainsi que ta logique, ta concentration. Mais aussi ton amour, ou encore ta technique. Je t'avoue que je suis surpris qu'un si jeune sorcier arrive à faire cela en un temps record. Tu as été plus rapide que Helga, d'environ trois heures, mais elle a terminé la troisième épreuve en seulement une semaine, nous verrons si tu fais mieux !'

'Une semaine…' baragouina Harry, surpris.

'Oui, une semaine, même ta mère a mis plus d'un mois. Cela dépend des personnes, et aussi de ton entourage.'

'En quoi elle consiste, cette épreuve ?'

'Tu verras par toi-même, bois cette fiole !'

'Que contient-elle ?'

'Un peu de sang de re'em, et d'autres ingrédients. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas dangereux !'

Et Harry bu alors cul sec la fiole.

Il se sentit soudain fatigué, et le sommeil l'emporta sur lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était de nouveau devant le monument de Godric Gryffondor. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait nuit. Il essaya de se révéler, mais rien à faire, aucun de ses muscles bougeait, il n'arrivait même pas à changer la direction de son regard. C'était comme s'il était sujet à un sortilège tel que Stupéfix.

Cependant, il sentait qu'il pouvait bouger un peu ses doigts, très légèrement, mais cela ne lui sera d'aucun secours, et il en était conscient.

Ne pas paniquer ! se répétait-il. Il scruta alors ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

Il avait en pleine ligne de mire le mur qu'il avait touché auparavant. Seulement le détail qui avait changé, c'est que les écritures n'étaient plus incompréhensibles, Harry savait les lire !

Cependant, une seule attira son attention, elle était assez récente, et rougeoyante.

Il sut la lire sans difficultés.

Dans son sang coulera pouvoir et amour,

Qui se décupleront lorsque le blanc apparaîtra,

Pour vaincre et achever la discorde passée.

En dessous de cette inscription, il y avait son nom et son prénom.

Mais que voulait dire ce message, il n'en savait rien.

Il resta alors ainsi de nombreuses minutes, en réfléchissant à ce message, et c'est le charivari qui se rapprochait de lui qui l'enleva de ses pensées.

Harry entendait par ci par là des gens parler, mais il ne pouvait voir qui parlait. Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur l'arrivée de ces personnes autour de lui.

'Oh, il est si jeune…'

'Les médicomages arrivent ?'

'Oui, ils arrivent.'

'Vous pensez qu'il a réussi ?'

'A voir ces runes sur ce mur qui brillent, il faut croire que oui !'

'Laissez moi passer ! Laisser moi passer !' fit une voix. Apparemment, cette personne jouait des coudes pour se faufiler aux premières loges. 'Oh non…Harry ! Maman, Papa, c'est Harry !'

'Comment !' grogna une voix au loin.

Il vit alors devant lui Alessa s'agenouiller, et lui poser délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

'Il est brûlant, ils se dépêchent ces médicomages ?' cria t'elle. 'Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ils seront vite là. Pourquoi…Il faut prévenir tes amis…Mais qui ? Abraäm, qui peut-on prévenir ?'

'Il faudrait peut être prévenir Lupin, son père était un de ses copains, il saura quoi faire je pense.' Fit une voix qui se rapprochait.

Comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, il cligna des yeux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta là, avec Alessa à ses côtés qui le réconfortait.

Les médicomages le mirent sur un brancard, et il partit en direction de Sainte Mangouste.

Il sentit alors qu'on avait fait pression sur son bras, et ce fut ensuite le noir total. Il s'était endormi.

Il se réveilla dans le même état. Il n'arrivait juste à cligner des yeux, à bouger un peu ses doigts, sinon aucuns muscles ne semblaient être régit par les stimulations envoyées par son cerveau. Il était à présent dans une chambre, visiblement, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fixer le plafond. Il n'y avait âme qui vive à ses côtés, et il resta donc un instant à se remémorer ce qui s'était produit ce soir là, l'apparition de Godric Gryffondor, les épreuves, Ginny, la potion.

La porte s'ouvrit. Et plus d'une personne entra dans la pièce. S'il se fait à son ouïe, au moins cinq personnes venaient de rentrer dans sa chambre.

'Il est réveillé !' fit la voix de Lupin.

'Oh Harry!' murmura Mrs Weasley. Harry s'en voulait, car il savait que Mrs Weasley le considérait comme un fils, et elle devait beaucoup s'inquiéter.

'Ne t'en fais pas,' dit Abelforth, 'Normalement tu seras pas indéfiniment dans cet état Harry, tout cela est une question de mental ! Tu seras vite sur pied !'

'Si je me rappelle bien, Lily avait mis trente deux jours !' annonça Lupin.

'Oui, il va falloir que tu sois fort, Harry !' lui dit alors Mr Weasley.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

'Ah, entre Ginny !' lança timidement Lupin.

'Venez, on devrait les laisser seuls ! Harry, aie confiance en toi !' dit Abelforth.

'Bon courage Harry, sache qu'on sera toujours derrière toi !'

Et ils sortirent tous, à l'exception de Ginny.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main.

'Harry…Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur,' bafouilla t'elle, 'J'ai eu si peur que tu ne reviennes pas…Qu'il t'arrive une chose…Harry…'

De son côté, Harry n'arrivait pas à contenir tout les sentiments qu'il expérimentait en ce moment : il s'en voulait pour avoir fait subir ça à sa petite amie, mais ce sentiment d'impuissance était insupportable.

'Harry, je t'aime plus que tout…'

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dans les yeux de Harry, on voyait maintenant des gouttes apparaître, et lorsque Ginny le vit, elle lui assura :

'Harry, ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je serai toujours là pour toi…'

Harry eut soudain un sursaut, suivi des spasmes violents. Ginny était terrifiée, et bien qu'elle était sous le choc, elle arriva tout de même à sortir demander de l'aide.

Tout le monde accoura à l'appel de Ginny, et Abelforth déclara :

'Oh, ça a été rapide avec lui ! Peut être qu'il mettra moins d'un mois !'

De son côté, Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait, c'était comme si on essayait de le sortir de son corps. Oui c'était cela, c'était comme si sa tête venait de s'extraire de son corps. Et tout cela lui faisait un mal qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, même lorsque la cicatrice le démangeait.

Il avait très peur de ce qui allait se produire, mais l'apparition en face de lui de Godric Gryffondor lui procura un peu de sérénité. Il lui souriait, et avec cette présence à ces côtés, il ne pensait plus à la douleur. Maintenant le buste. Une dernière douleur, et ses bras, et ses jambes firent de même. Tout son corps venait de se séparer de son enveloppe charnelle, enfin c'est ce qu'il craignait.

Et en regardant derrière lui, il remarqua que ce fut bel et bien le cas, il y avait toujours son corps allongé sur ce lit, où il était prisonnier de ces membres.

Seulement, il ne comprenait pas, il y avait une chaîne qui le reliait toujours à son corps. Une chaîne qui était accroché au niveau du torse de son corps, et qui se raccrochait au même endroit sur son ectoplasme.

'Harry ! Tu as été rapide !' lui annonça Godric Gryffondor, un peu surpris et admiratif.

Harry regardait les gens autour de lui, il y avait Abelforth qui souriait faiblement, Lupin était dans tous ses états de paniques, et Ginny était à son chevet, en train de lui prendre la main. Par pur réflexe, Harry essaya de serrer la main de Ginny, et il remarqua que la main de son corps se refermait sur celle de Ginny. Elle semblait maintenant moins effrayée, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait par-dessus tout.

Et là, il vit Jaana, appuyée sur un des montants de la porte, en train de pleurer.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'en voulait maintenant ! De savoir que des gens s'inquiétait pour lui, alors que lui était contraint à rester prisonnier de son corps. C'est la pire des tortures, pensa t-il. Sentir les gens autour de soi, mais ne pas pouvoir converser avec eux.

Il se retourna vers Godric Gryffondor, afin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

'La potion que tu as bue, il faut un temps plus ou moins long pour que ton corps l'accepte. Tu te demandes comment je savais que tu allais me poser cette question, n'est ce pas ?'

Harry était bouche bée, en effet, il se posait cette question.

'Tu auras ce don lorsque tu repartiras !' fit Godric, joyeux. 'Mais ne préfères-tu pas aller avec moi pour le moment dans le monde des spectres ? Je suis sûr que tu y verras des gens qui te manquent !'

Sirius…Maman, Papa ! Ce fut à eux que Harry pensa immédiatement, et lorsque Godric lui eut expliqué comment faire pour s'y rendre, Harry se pressa de trouver ses parents et son parrain.

Il y avait des gens de toutes les époques, de tous les continents, mais bientôt des rires lui furent familiers. Il y avait un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui rigolaient, apparemment à la blague d'une personne qu'il reconnut à l'instant même où il l'aperçu : Sirius.

Mais, à sa droite, il remarqua qu'il y avait une magnifique femme, qui riait aux larmes à la blague de son ami.

Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper, les yeux de cette femme, il les avait vu à chaque fois lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir. C'était sa mère.

Il restait planté là, incapable de faire un pas de plus, tellement heureux de voir enfin ses parents. Harry ne cessait pas de la regarder, il était sous le charme : sa mère était magnifique.

Sentant un regard sur elle, Lily croisa son regard. Elle semblait surprise, si bien que son état euphorique disparut à l'instant même où elle l'aperçu.

'Maman… ' Murmura Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Il était figé là. Sa mère avait levé les yeux sur lui, et l'expression de son visage avait changé du blanc au noir. Alors qu'elle était en plein fou rire, elle était maintenant aussi sérieuse que Harry.

Voyant que Lily était distraite par quelque chose d'extérieur, tout le monde se retourna vers Harry. Aux côtés de sa mère, il y avait Sirius, James, les parents de Neville, et aussi d'autres personnes que Harry avait déjà vu sur la photographie que lui avait montré Maugrey Fol-Œil.

De son côté Lily admirait l'homme qui était devant elle, et affichait maintenant un sourire timide. C'était le même comportement que l'on pouvait voir chez son père, James. Quand à Sirius, il s'était levé en trombe, et était parti serrer Harry, avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit.

Harry était très heureux, il était dans les bras de son parrain, et ses parents étaient à ses côtés.

'Harry ! Harry ! Harry !' criait presque Sirius, en l'étreignant plus fort que jamais.

'Humpf…Sirius, je vais étouffer si tu continues…' arriva à bafouiller Harry, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Ses parents s'étaient levés, et s'approchaient de lui. Harry ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. En effet, il n'avait jamais eu ses parents à ses côtés, donc il ne savait pas comment être en leur présence. Mais ne voulant pas perdre un instant, il se jeta dans leurs bras.

Leur étreinte dura une éternité, mais cette éternité ne fut pas assez longue pour rattraper le temps perdu. Harry pleurait, et se calait dans les bras de sa mère, qui elle aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son père, quant à lui, se retenait, et cela se voyait, car Sirius vint le taper dans le dos amicalement, et ce fut maintenant à leur tour de s'enlacer.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à se glisser des mots plus réconfortants les uns que les autres, et ensuite, son père commença à faire les présentations avec les autres personnes qui étaient présentes.

'Harry, voici Dorcas Meadowes, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick et Marlene McKinnon,' fit Sirius. Un par un, les gens dont le nom était cité, faisait signe à Harry. Tout le monde faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, avant d'arriver dans cet endroit, comme le pensait Harry, mais ce qui l'étonna, ce fut de ne pas retrouver Dumbledore.

Mais sa pensée à son ancien directeur s'évapora lorsqu'il reprit conscience que sa mère lui tenait la main, et que son père était rayonnant.

'Venez, vous trois,' leur dit Sirius, à lui et à ses parents. 'Je connais un endroit où vous pourrez être un peu tranquille !'

'Sirius, comment ça se fait que tu es ici depuis moins longtemps que nous, et que tu en connais plus que nous ?' lui répondit James, en le suivant.

'Si tu arrêtais un peu de surveiller ton fils, tu pourrais peut être visiter les lieux,' répondit Sirius en faisant une grimace à James.

'Allez viens Harry, vaudrait mieux les suivre ces deux là, sinon ils vont encore faire des bêtises…' adressa Lily à son fils, en l'entraînant vers les deux maraudeurs.

Autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de gents de toutes les origines, et ce melting-pot étonna Harry.

'Tous les gens qui meurent sont ici ?' questionna t-il, désirant en savoir plus.

'Non, c'est un peu le « paradis » comme on dit, les gens considérés comme « bon » arrivent ici, et les autres, on ne sait pas où ils sont.' Répondit sa mère, voyant que son fils était avide de savoir. Elle était satisfaite de jouer enfin son rôle de mère, apprendre ce qu'elle savait à son fils, l'éduquer.

'C'est quoi ce trou qu'on a à la poitrine ?'

'Ce trou, c'était l'endroit où était fixé le lien de notre corps et de notre âme. Tu n'en as pas, regarde Harry !' lui répondit-elle, en lui montrant du doigt son torse. En effet, il y avait toujours un maillon qui était là.

'Je ne suis pas mort, c'est vrai…' Sa mère opina du chef.

Sirius les avait amenés à une clairière où personne ne semblait être installé.

Ils s'assirent tous et Sirius commençait à partir lorsque James l'interpella :

'Allez reste, voyons !'

'Non, vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter, je serai à notre endroit fétiche si vous me cherchez !'

'Bien, comme tu veux, mais cesse de draguer cette brune !' lui fit James, en guise d'au revoir. Sirius lui adressa un signe de la main, et partit tout sourire.

'Sirius, draguer ? Vous rigolez ?' demanda Harry. Il n'arriva pas à penser que Sirius pouvait être un tombeur.

'Oui, Patmol est un charmeur, à ses heures perdues,' répondu James en souriant. 'Toi aussi, tu l'es ! Comment ça va avec Ginny ? Elle est très bien comme fille je trouve…'

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, s'il devait ou non se confier, mais après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher à ses parents qui avaient été absents aussi longtemps.

'Eh bien, ça va très bien avec elle…' dit-il timidement, alors que son père lui passait la main dans les cheveux. 'Mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit blessé par ma faute…'

'Tu sais, mon fils,' fit Lily, le sourire au lèvres ; il semblait qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps appeler Harry de cette façon. 'C'est son choix,' reprit-elle, 'et ne gâche pas ton temps sinon tu vas finir par la perdre…'

Afin de changer de conversation, Harry demanda à son père :

'Dis papa, pourquoi ai-je hérité de tes cheveux ? Ils sont indomptables…'

'C'est une marque de famille ça Harry !'

'Mais j'arrive même pas à les coiffer !'

Ils passèrent alors leur temps à parler de choses et d'autres, et ils rigolaient beaucoup. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit durant plusieurs jours. Il ne faisait que parler avec ses parents, Sirius et les autres personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Et le sujet de Voldemort revenait de temps à autres.

C'est par une de ces discussions qu'il apprit l'identité de cet inconnu qui avait signé : R.A.B..

Sirius avait été soucieux dès le départ lorsqu'il apprit que l'horcruxe que Harry et Dumbledore avaient cherché, avait déjà été détruite par un certain R.A.B..

Il était ensuite parti, et était revenu avec une autre personne une bonne demie heure plus tard.

'Je vous présente mon frère, Regulus Alphard Black.'

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius, mais son visage était plus enfantin.

'C'est donc pour ça que tu te retrouves ici et non avec les autres mangemorts !' avait fait remarqué Sirius. 'Je ne pensais pas que tu sois si courageux que ça, mon très cher frère.'

Regulus s'était ensuite expliqué. Il avait surpris Voldemort commettre un crime et faire un rituel plus que mystérieux. Il l'avait suivit, ce qui lui permit d'ailleurs d'échapper à la protection qu'avait fait Voldemort. Il avait ensuite détruit l'horcruxe, mais Voldemort s'en était aperçu. Et il n'avait pas eu pitié de lui.

D'autre part, il y avait un autre rituel qui était bizarre : chaque jour, à la même heure, Frank et Alice Londubat étaient attirés par leur maillons vers le monde réel. En effet, à part Sirius, et lui-même, Harry avait remarqué que Alice et Frank Londubat avaient toujours le maillon, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été sujets à au sortilège Doloris, et qu'ils étaient devenus fou, ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, et à chaque jour, au même moment, il se produisait toujours la même chose. Ils étaient aspirés vers le monde réel. Mais à force, ils avaient l'habitude, et personne ne s'étonnait de les voir disparaître chaque jour.

C'était une chose inexpliquée, lui avait dit Frank.

Les deux parents de Neville lui avaient même raconté dans quelles circonstances Bellatrix avait fait d'eux des fous.

'Dumbledore nous avait demandé de nous rendre dans l'ancien orphelinat,' commença Frank, 'd'après les potins, quelque chose s'y tramait, et on était partit voir ce qu'il se passait. Là bas, Bellatrix, Malefoy et Nott nous attendaient. Et cette vipère de Bellatrix a …'

Frank semblait être excédé rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce moment affreux qu'ils ont du vivre. Par ailleurs Alice avait remercié Harry de donner des cours à Neville.

Le temps passait, et Harry ne savait pas en quoi consistait l'épreuve. Mais cela lui important peu, il vivait, ou presque, des moments inoubliables avec ses parents. Les moments qu'il partageait avec eux étaient un pur bonheur pour lui. Voir son père passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude provoquer chez lui des fous rires, souvent suivis par Sirius et sa mère.

En outre, lorsqu'on lui rendait visite à sa chambre de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Harry le sentait et allait voir de qui il s'agissait. A chaque fois que c'était Ginny, Hermione ou Jaana, il revenait en pleurs, et sa mère le consolait, et son père restait silencieux, mais sa présence lui était d'un grand secours.

'Allez mon grand, ne t'en fais pas pour eux, tu les reverras bien trop tôt…' avait-il fait, triste.

C'était les seuls moments où Harry était triste à vrai dire. Quand Ginny venait le voir, elle passait un temps interminable à lui parler, à lui dire comment elle l'aimait, et ça rendait Harry plus que triste. D'un autre côté, Hermione restait là à pleurer comme une madeleine, et Ron la soutenait. Ron restait stoïque, silencieux, mais Harry voyait de temps à autres des larmes glisser sur ses joues. Et finalement, Jaana. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu réellement, elle lui avait demandé de partir, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient vus. Jaana restait là, sans pleurer, mais en prenant la main de Harry, pendant des heures.

C'était des moments très difficiles pour Harry, si bien que la tristesse le rongeait, même s'il était heureux avec ses parents.

Après environ une semaine, Godric Gryffondor était venu, afin de lui expliquer comment il devrait faire pour réussir cette épreuve.

'Désolé Harry si je ne suis pas venu avant,' avait-il affirmé,'mais Helga m'avait piqué mon …. C'est sans importance ! Alors, après avoir testé ta technique, ta logique et tout le reste, je veux m'assurer que tu as la volonté. Tu vas me dire : « Mais c'est quoi cette épreuve ? », mais c'est aussi simple que ça, il faut que tu fasses preuve de volonté. C'est la plus dur des épreuves. Pourquoi ? Il faut faire un choix : rester ici ou bien repartir.'

Harry comprenait que trop bien la difficulté de cette épreuve, car il n'y avait pas de réponse à trouver, ce n'était pas une énigme. Quoiqu'il arrive, il perdrait contact avec des gens qu'il aimait. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette épreuve. C'était la pire qu'il ait à faire : faire un choix dont incombe beaucoup trop de souffrance.

Si jamais il décidait de rester ici, Ginny mourrait de tristesse, et tous ses amis aussi. Mais d'un autre côté, lui qui avait tant voulu avoir un peu de temps avec ses parents, maintenant qu'il avait cette opportunité, il fallait qu'il fasse un choix entre eux et la réalité.

Harry passait tout son temps avec ses parents et les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ne participait guère à leur discussion. On lui parlait, mais il répondait presque machinalement, comme un répondeur le ferait.

« Veuillez laisser votre message après le bip sonore ! »

Harry était dans se pensées. Il savait qu'il devrait faire un choix incessamment sous peu, et qu'il souffrirait quoiqu'il arrive. Il en avait plus que marre de cette injustice, devoir porter le fardeau le plus lourd au monde, et devoir souffrir encore plus par-dessus le marché. Pourquoi moi ? Était la question qui revenait fréquemment chez lui.

bip

'Harry, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?' lui avait demandé un jour Lily, inquiète pour son fils.

'Euh…' fit-il en sortant de ces pensées. 'Oui très bien !' reprit-il.

'Tu sais Harry, je suis ta mère, et il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me cacher…Je sais ce qui te tourmente, mais comme te l'a déjà dit Godric, j'ai déjà passé cette épreuve dans le passé. C'est un choix dur à prendre, je te le concède, mais je l'ai fait. Et je t'ai eu, ça a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie…' Elle reprit son souffle. 'Harry, sache que quoiqu'il arrive, on sera toujours à tes côtés, et tu trouveras le moyen de nous parler, j'en suis sûr !'

'Maman…Je vis un tel bonheur avec vous que je n'ai plus envie de vous quitter…Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre avec vous mon enfance, et je n'ai plus envie de vivre loin de vous…'

'Harry, pense à Ron, Hermione, Jaana et Ginny ! Ils sont fous d'inquiétude…N'oublie pas cette prophétie non plus…Sans toi, Voldemort vaincra tout le monde, et le mal régnera sur le monde…'

Harry avait complètement oublié la prophétie, et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas question de volonté, mais de destiné. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il quitte ses parents pour tuer Voldemort. Il était assez déstabilisé par le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun choix possible, il ne pouvait pas régir sa vie à sa manière.

Il serait le pantin des sorciers. Il devait se dévouer pour qu'ils soient heureux, mais lui ne pouvait pas l'être. Cette injustice rendait Harry fou de rage.

Et dans ces moments, il n'y avait que Sirius qui avait le don de le calmer.

'Alors mon grand, qu'est ce qui se passe ?'

'Oh rien,' mentit Harry.

'Ah bon, tant pis. Tu sais quoi… Cette femme là bas, j'ai réussi à la séduire, elle s'appelle Noleen…'

'Pourquoi fais tu cette mine alors !' demanda Harry, curieux.

'C'est une vélane…'

'Oui et alors, ça devrait te rendre encore plus fou de joie d'avoir séduit une vélane !'

'Sauf que je viens d'apprendre à l'instant, que les vélanes, quand elles meurent, lorsqu'elles sont amoureuses, elles se transforment en vraies laiderons…Oh mon Dieu, il faut que j'y aille, elle arrive !' Et il partit en courant.

Harry aperçu la femme dont il était question. En effet, la laideur était au rendez vous, et il pouffa de rire en s'imaginant Sirius en train de l'embrasser. Sacré Sirius !

C'était seulement dans ces moments où Harry rigolait vraiment, et oubliait l'existence de ce choix à une seule proposition.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait quitter ses parents, il profitait un maximum de ses parents, ainsi que de Sirius et des autres membres de l'Ordre. C'était son exutoire, et il redevenait petit à petit heureux, conscient qu'il allait les quitter, et acceptant petit à petit ce qui allait se produire.

Il avait d'ailleurs retrouvé Cédric Diggory lors d'une de ses excursions avec son père. C'était un moment privilégié, où il parlait avec son père de tout, surtout de Quidditch. James regardait son fils jouait lorsqu'il était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et lui donnait quelques conseils.

C'est ces moments là qu'appréciait Harry, ces moments où il partageait vraiment quelque chose avec ses parents, il remarqua d'ailleurs que ses parents étaient aussi heureux que lui.

Il passa presque la totalité de la seconde semaine à passer son temps avec ses parents.

Un jour, lorsqu'il se leva, Harry ne trouva ni ses parents, ni les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se dirigea alors vers la clairière où ils avaient l'habitude de se trouver, mais il la trouva déserte, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit tout le monde en train de lui dire :

'Joyeux anniversaire Harry !'

C'était son anniversaire, et il avait totalement oublié. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de calendrier en ce monde, il n'avait donc pas pu se repérer temporellement.

Il avait passé la meilleure matinée de son séjour chez les morts. Certes il n'y avait pas de cadeaux, mais la présence de toutes ces personnes, et surtout de ses parents était un présent qui n'avait de prix.

Il avait passé la fin de la matinée avec ses parents, à pique-niquer, comme le faisait les moldus.

Il ressentit alors une présence. Non plusieurs. Et c'est après avoir prévenu ses parents qu'il repartit dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Il y avait Jaana, Abelforth, et la famille Davis. Ils étaient tous venus lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, bien qu'il soit dans cet état. A son habitude, Jaana restait stoïque, mais gardait la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Ensuite vint la famille Weasley. La chambre commençait à se faire petite, et tous les visiteurs initiaux partirent pour laisser leur place. Harry crut entendre qu'ils étaient invités au Square le soir pour faire un repas. Ginny était parmi eux, mais restait à l'écart. Lorsque Hermione vint lui souhaiter son anniversaire, elle lui prit la main, et Harry, comme il l'avait fait avec Ginny, serra instinctivement la sienne. Lorsqu'elle ressentit que Harry serrait sa main, elle pleura.

Après de interminables minutes, tout le monde sortit, à l'exception de Ginny.

'Harry, je sais que tu peux m'entendre,' dit-elle, en prenant sa main, 'tout le monde ne veut t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire car tu es dans le coma, mais je ne pourrais pas attendre…'

Elle sortit de sa poche un étui.

'C'est une gourmette, constituée principalement de Pierre de Lune, ça m'indiquera ton niveaux de santé, mais aussi d'autres choses, mais je te l'expliquerai quand tu seras réveillé…Je vais y aller, Harry… Je t'aime…'

Et elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

C'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus la voir dans cet état, il voulait l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. Cependant, une chose étrange se produisit, c'était comme s'il s'étouffait. Le maillon de la chaîne commença à s'agiter, et le reste de la chaîne commença à réapparaître, jusqu'à son corps.

Il repartit en pleine panique à l'endroit où ses parents étaient. Lorsqu'il arriva, James et Lily se regardèrent, et Lily s'écroula dans les bras de James.

De son côté, Harry ne savait plus respirer. Enfin, si on croyait qu'il respirait dans ce lieu…

'Harry, tu vas repartir…' fit Lily, en train de pleurer.

'Oui, et c'est parce que tu le veux enfin !' lui dit alors Godric qui venait d'apparaître. 'Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas mourir étouffé, ce n'est que passager. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de dire à Minerva McGonagall que moi-même, Helga et Rowena allons assurer une protection sur Poudlard, donc l'école peut rouvrir ses portes !' Harry fit oui de la tête.

Ensuite, les frère Prewett lui demandèrent de faire passer un message, ainsi que les parents de Neville.

Harry se retrouva alors finalement avec ses parents.

'Harry, sache que l'on est fier de toi,' fit son père,'et nous sommes heureux d'avoir eu la chance de passer du temps avec toi…'

'C'est bientôt fini !' leur fit Godric. 'Si tu as un problème avec tes nouvelles capacités, vient me voir Harry !'

'Harry, je t'aime…' lui dit alors, simplement Lily. Simplement, peut être pas, car ces mots représentaient beaucoup pour Harry. Il sentait la chaîne qui était accroché à son torse être tirée vers son corps, et chaque secousse le rapprochait de la réalité.

Son père avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, chose que Harry n'avait jamais vue.

'Si tu veux nous parler, utilise le miroir de Sirius, Godric l'a ensorcelé !' dit James

'Harry…' bredouilla sa mère, 'Profite de ta vie, et prend soin de toi…'

'Sois fort mon fils, et n'hésite pas à venir nous parler…Je t'aime Harry…'

Il y eu une secousse, et Harry fut tiré vers la réalité, mais avant qu'il ne regagna, il cria à ses parents un : « Je vous aime », et leur visage s'était éclaircis.

Harry regagnait son corps, il retrouvait les douleurs qu'un corps pouvait procurer, une boule s'était formée à sa gorge. Il s'était levé, et tous ses muscles le meurtrissaient. Mais il réussit à appuyer sur le bouton qui permettait d'appeler un médicomage.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, mais il dut faire des tas d'examens. Après que les médicomages lui assurent qu'il était en parfaite santé, il partit pour le Square Grimmaurd.

Rien n'avait changé, la décoration était toujours aussi belle. Cependant on entendait une activité particulière dans la salle à manger, et Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci.

Personne n'avait remarqué son entrée, ils étaient tous en train de manger.

Ginny était resplendissante.

'Ginny, c'est quoi ce truc qui scintille sous ton t-shirt ?' demanda Hermione, qui était en face d'elle. Avec rapidité, elle le sortit pour l'inspecter, et remarqua que la pierre qui était au bout de son collier brillait avec une telle intensité, que tout le monde regarda cette petite pierre.

'Harry…' murmura t'elle, en tournant la tête vers la porte par où était entré Harry quelques secondes auparavant.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry la fixait, et lorsqu'il sentit sur lui le regard de Ginny, il s'aperçut que sa vision commençait à se troubler, et qu'il avait la tête qui tournait. Il tomba par terre, inconscient. Ginny se précipita à ses côtés, et murmura un faible : « Harry…"


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était dans la chambre où il avait l'habitude de séjourner avec Ron. Et c'est en se tournant vers la droite qu'il remarqua d'ailleurs le rouquin qui était ancré dans un sommeil plutôt profond. Il marmonnait des choses, mais Harry ne put comprendre ce qu'il venait de bafouiller.

Une sensation nouvelle se fit sentir chez Harry. Il comprenait ce que disait Ron.

« Hermione, approche, je ne vais pas te manger…enfin, j'espère, tu es tellement… »

Harry, bien qu'il venait de se réveiller, et qu'il était dans un état plutôt lamentable, ne put réprimer ce fou rire, et au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il remarqua que les lèvres de Ron ne bougeait pas, mais il entendant toujours ces phrases, plutôt révélatrices sur les sentiments de Ron à l'égard de Hermione.

Il se secoua la tête légèrement, et essaya de ne de plus « capter » les pensées de son meilleur ami. Peut être que si je ne le regarde plus, ça sera bon, se dit-il. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua que Ginny était à ses côtés. Elle dormait encore, et était magnifique dans son sommeil. Elle était encore habillée comme la veille, elle avait passé la nuit à veiller Harry, mais s'était endormie à ses côtés.

Harry remarqua cependant la présence d'un intrus dans la chambre, et c'est en levant les yeux sur lui, qu'il constata que Godric Gryffondor se tenait dans les airs, en train de faire le pitre. Il imitait une jeune fille, en train de faire un baiser. Le regard sérieux et excédé de Harry suffit pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Bonjour Harry » avait-il fait, comme Jaana avait le don de le faire. Harry ne répondit pas. « Tu m'entends Harry ? Tu es sur boite vocale ? A l'eauuuuu ! Ah non, au beurre et au vinaigre ! Harry ! »

« Bien sur que je vous entend ! Que venez vous faire dans ma chambre, à part faire le pitre ? »

« J'avais oublié de te dire que tu allais tomber dans les pommes après ton réveil… »

« C'est maintenant que vous me le dîtes ! »

« J'étais obnubilé par mon caleçon qui a … » fit-il, mais lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il était en train de dire, il s'arrêta net.

« Quel caleçon, c'est quoi ce charabia ! »

« Helga me l'avait piqué ! Tu ne comprends pas, c'est mon préféré, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans lui… »

« Bon quand vous aurez terminé de me raconter vos ébats, vous me faîtes signe ! »

« Oh Harry, non, je ne puis pas ! » fit-il, sérieux « Mais je préfère les scies gognent ! Oh oh oh…Cigogne ! ».

« Je vais vous gogner six fois, on verra si vous serez moins fou ! Oh oh oh, cogner ! » fit Harry, excédé par la présence de Godric et des ses blagues plus vaseuses et nulles les unes que les autres.

« Trèves de plaisanterie Harry ! Sois sérieux un peu… »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? » lui dit mentalement, en train de s'énerver.

« Euh, du calme mon petit… »

« Erm… Dites, pourquoi j'entends ce que pense Ron ? »

« Tes nouvelles capacités, j'espère que ça te plait ! Bientôt tu pourras même voir sous les vêtements de ces dames ! »

Harry prit un chausson qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, et le lança sur Godric. Bien entendu, il le transperça, mais Godric fut surpris du geste de Harry. Harry pria que le chausson retombe sur le côté supérieur, afin que le bruit de sa chute sur le sol soit un peu étouffé, mais ce qu'il se produisit fut le contraire.

Le chausson tomba et la collision de celui-ci avec le sol réveilla Ron et Ginny. Enfin, Ron, Harry ne savait pas s'il était vraiment réveillé, car il s'était levé d'un coup, suite à ce bruit inhabituel, et avait commencé à parler de Hermione. Quand il avait regardé Harry, honteux, il se recoucha et se tourna pour qu'on ne le voie pas.

Quant à elle, Ginny avait ouvert les yeux, mais s'était presque rendormie aussitôt. Elle avait passé un bras sur le torse de Harry, et dormait paisiblement contre lui.

Harry restait là, à regarder Ginny qui dormait. Sa présence était plus que réconfortante, et rien que la voir à ses côtés, ressentir son cœur battre à intervalles réguliers, lui procurait une plénitude totale. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à l'admirer. Longues, ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait dit Harry, car il était en pleine extase devait Ginny, et elle se réveilla trop vite à son goût.

Ron n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, et après un bref quart d'heure, où il repensait à la honte qu'il avait du subir, il daigna se lever pour ainsi aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Enfin, son organisme criait famine, Harry l'avait remarqué : il avait perçu des gargouillements, même s'il savait qu'en temps normal, il ne les aurait pas entendus.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, il avait donnait un coup de pied volontaire dans le chausson, ce qui réveillé d'ailleurs Ginny. Il murmura un faible « désolé » à Harry, et sortit de la chambre.

Ginny se réveillait à petit feu. Elle commençait à remuer ses lèvres, et à ouvrir ses paupières. Elle fut accueillie par un Harry, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, et elle ne put attendre un instant de plus pour lui prouver son amour. Elle l'embrassa, mais avec une telle concentration d'amour qu'il fut difficile pour eux de le stopper.

'Mon amour… J'ai eu si peur…' marmonna t'elle. Elle le put dire autre chose, Harry avait posé son index sur ses lèvres, et il prit la parole :

'Mon cœur, je sais, et je suis désolé…J'ai tout entendu, enfin, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu me disais, et c'était un vrai calvaire, mais maintenant que je t'ai près de moi, je ne veux plus perdre une seconde…'

Et il l'embrassa. Ginny répondait à ce baiser, et ces mains s'agrippèrent à son dos musclé. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de Harry, et visiblement ça ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il arrêta Ginny.

'Ginny, pas ici, pas maintenant, s'il te plait…' lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce, pour ne pas la vexer. ' « Je ne suis pas prêt » aurait du être ma réplique, mais je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit idoine…pas assez idoine à te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi…' reprit Harry, en rougissant au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait sa phrase.

Ginny ne le prit pas mal, elle l'embrassa.

« C'est vrai, excuse moi Harry… » fut ce qu'entendit Harry alors que sa petite amie l'embrassait, et il était content qu'elle soit de cet avis, même si parcourir ses pensées lui déplaisait un peu, il fallait trouver une solution à ce problème, ou bien maîtriser ses nouveaux dons.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna en dehors de la chambre, pour aller déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, il y avait Ron qui était assis, en train de manger, et Mrs Weasley, en train de lire la Gazette.

'Bonjour' fit joyeusement Harry.

'Harry ! Tu es debout ! Tu vas bien ?'

'Oui, très bien et vous ?'

'Oui ! J'ai envoyé une beuglante à Sainte Mangouste, c'est inadmissible de t'avoir laissé sortir dans cet état !'

'Ce n'était pas de leur faute, Mrs Weasley, c'est ce crétin de Godric qui avait oublié de me dire quelques détails…'

'Godric ? Godric Gryffondor ?' lui demanda Ron, en sortant la tête de son bol de lait.

'Oui, Godric Gryffondor lui-même, ainsi que son caleçon ! Quel idiot tout de même !'

'Tu as passé son test ?' lui demanda Mrs Weasley, à demi intéressée, fascinée et inquiète.

'Oui, enfin, j'avais pas l'intention de le faire, j'ai seulement effleuré ce mur…'

'Et tu as réussi ce test…' fit Ginny, bouché bée.

'Oui, je l'ai réussi…'

'Il me semble que la dernière personne qui a fait ce test était ta mère, ensuite plus personne n'a osé le faire…Mais comment es-tu arrivé à cet endroit ?' demanda Mrs Weasley, curieuse.

Harry lui raconta son séjour à Godric's Hollow, qui lui semblait déjà si lointain. Il raconta aussi sa rencontre avec Alessa et Isaac, ainsi que pour la maison et la lettre de sa mère.

'Que vas-tu faire à présent alors ? Tu vas aller vivre là bas ?' lui demanda Ginny.

'J'aimerai rien rester ici, au Square un peu, Abelforth m'a promis que je pourrais avoir des leçons pour m'entraîner…Et puis j'aimerai faire parti de l'Ordre, maintenant que je suis majeur…'

'Tu fais parti de l'Ordre,' objecta Mrs Weasley. 'Dumbledore nous avait confié qu'il fallait que tu y fasses parti, bien que cette perspective ma ravit pas, on doit faire confiance à Dumbledore…'

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, Harry était parti se laver et s'habiller. Ensuite il avait rejoint Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans le salon. Il s'était callé à côté de Ginny, et lui avait pris sa main.

'Harry, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te mesurer à Godric ?' osa Hermione, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

'Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se produire ! Je te le jure Hermione, si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais fait ça, car vous voir souffrir à cause de moi m'était insupportable…'

'Tu nous voyais ? Enfin, tu nous entendais ou bien ?' demanda Ron, en penchant la tête vers lui.

'Oui, je vous voyais…' fit-il avec un peu de tristesse. 'Je suis désolé,' reprit-il, 'je ne voulais pas vous faire subir ça, je suis vraiment désolé…'

'Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…Si tu nous parlais plutôt de ce que tu as vécu…' tenta Hermione.

Harry leur raconta alors qu'il avait du passer trois épreuves. Il les raconta avec des détails précis, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs. Il y eut des cris étouffés, montrant surprise et peur, mais personne ne le coupa durant son récit.

'Tu as quoi comme capacité alors ?' interrogea Hermione, très curieuse.

'Je peux lire dans les pensées des autres, enfin, parfois ça arrive, j'arrive pas encore à la maîtriser, cette capacité.'

'La legimencie !' fit Hermione.

'Oui sûrement, je devrais aller voir Godric pour qu'il m'explique, j'y verrai plus clair…'

Harry passa sa journée à parler avec les amis qu'il n'avait pas pu côtoyer durant deux longues semaines. Cependant il manquait une personne : Jaana, et on lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre.

Après avoir embrassé Ginny, Harry partit dans la chambre où il avait surpris Jaana en train de regarder un souvenir dans la pensine. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas la réveiller si elle dormait. A cette heure-ci, c'est improbable, mais Harry ne voulait pas faire de bruits. Elle était dans son lit, et semblait dormir.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et tenta de la réveiller en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était exquise quand elle dormait.

'Harry ? Que fais tu ici ?' demanda Jaana, en se cachant dans ses draps.

'Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir !' fit Harry en rigolant. 'Tu vas bien ?'

'Oui, plutôt à demi éveillé, ça aurait était mieux si un idiot ne m'aurait pas éveillé !' lui dit-elle en rigolant à son tour. 'Tu m'as manqué Harry…'

'Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Jaana…Viens dans mes bras immédiatement, et que ça saute !' avait fait Harry, sur un ton de rigolade.

Jaana s'était presque jetée dans ses bras, et cette étreinte la réconforta. Etre avec la personne que l'on aime, après tout, il n'y a rien de plus réconfortant. Harry savait qu'elle éprouvait de tels sentiments pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre à l'écart, et sa présence, il en avait besoin. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

'Jaana, pourquoi es tu restée dans ta chambre aujourd'hui ?'

'J'avais besoin de temps…'

'Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu aimerais, mais sache que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés…'

'Harry, je le sais bien, mais je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments, j'aimerai me dire : non tu dois pas l'aimer, mais j'y arrive pas…'

'Jaana, je veux seulement te voir heureuse, et je ne veux plus te faire souffrir…'

'Je sais Harry…' murmura t'elle. 'Au fait, je pensais pas que tu allais mettre seulement deux semaines…' fit elle pour changer de sujet de conversation.

'Tu me croyais aussi nul que ça ?' demanda Harry, tout en souriant.

'Non, seulement moi j'ai mis plus de dix ans à sortir…'

C'était donc ça, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été dans le coma. Tout commençait à s'illuminer dans la tête de Harry, il comprenait mieux maintenant. Ensuite, elle lui raconta comment elle avait vécu ses dix années, ainsi que c'était Godric qui avait pris soin d'elle tout ce temps. Par ailleurs, pour la protéger, elle avait reçu de lui des pouvoirs, tout comme Harry.

'Ah, au fait, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé de te dire merci pour le chausson…Tu peux m'expliquer !'

Harry eut à ce moment un fou rire, penser à ce qu'il s'était produit ce matin là provoquait chez lui une hilarité sans fin.

'Bon, tu me racontes oui ou zut !'

'Oui, oui je te raconte ! Laisse moi respirer !'

Après lui avoir raconté, ils avaient rejoint tout deux leurs amis dans le salon. Harry en profita pour leur annoncer qu'il allait recommencer l'AD, pour préparer ses élèves contre les forces du mal, plus précisément, Voldemort.

Il avait envoyé un hiboux à tout ses anciens élèves, et avait organisé une soirée dans sa maison à Godric's Hollow. Hermione et Ginny étaient sous le charme lorsqu'elles avaient visité la maison, mais Harry ne cessa de les embêter sur ce point.

'Très bien, je vous donne donc rendez vous très prochainement pour de nouveaux cours !' avait conclus Harry. 'Neville, je peux te parler un instant ? Tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé ?'

'Oui, tiens Harry, je ne vois pas ce que tu vas trouver dans ces papiers…'

« Revelatio » avait t-il fait vers le bout de papier du bout de sa baguette.

'C'est bien ce que je craignais…Ces chewing gums étaient empoisonnés…'

Harry expliqua tout à Neville : ses parents ne pouvaient redevenir eux même à cause de ces chewing gums. Neville lui avait d'ailleurs dit que ses parents avaient toujours eu un chewing par jour depuis leur internement à Sainte Mangouste. En effet, ils étaient empoisonnés, donc leur état de folie était prolongé.

'Ne t'en fais pas, Neville, ils seront de nouveaux parmi nous. Au fait, ils m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils t'aiment très fort.'

'Comment, Harry ? Comment tu sais ça ?'

Il était parti en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

D'ailleurs il avait aussi passé le message à l'intention de Mrs Weasley. Ses frères, Gideon et Fabian avaient demandé à Harry de passer un message assez similaire à celui de Neville, et Mrs Weasley avait pris Harry dans ses bras, tout en pleurant comme une madeleine.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry était allé à la même heure à Sainte Mangouste, afin de conforter son idée, et il avait remarquait qu'une médicomage offrait toujours des chewing gums aux parents de Neville.

Avec l'autorisation de la grand-mère de Neville, Harry avait fait transféré Frank et Alice Londubat au Square Grimmaurd, où Neville passait presque la totalité de ses journées.

Durant une semaine, entre les cours particuliers, ses amis, et les parents de Neville, Harry n'avaient la moindre seconde de répit.

Mais ces efforts furent récompensés, lorsqu'un jour, il découvrit Neville dans les bras de sa mère, dans la chambre qui leur était destinée.

Harry était heureux pour Neville, il avait retrouvé ses parents, mais pas lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il était en nage, mais apparemment déterminé. Il regardait les présents qu'on lui avait offerts le jour de son anniversaire.

Il s'en rappelait comme si s'était la veille : après qu'il se soit réveillé, l'intégralité de l'Ordre lui avait fait un présent pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, ainsi que sa majorité. Pourtant, il ne s'attarda pas sur ces cadeaux, en fait, il en cherchait un en particulier. Il le trouva enfin, un bracelet en argent.

C'était les jumeaux Weasley qui lui avaient offert. C'était le dernier cri en ce qui concerne la protection : ils lui avaient assuré une sécurité infaillible face à presque la totalité des sortilèges. Il mit le bracelet à son poignet gauche. Il ressentit une sensation assez étrange : c'était comme si une seconde peau venait de le recouvrir. Le bouclier, se disait Harry.

Il ne savait que faire pour se préparer. En effet, il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter un mal presque omniprésent, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment se préparer. Il pensait être prêt à détruire l'horcruxe.

En effet, c'était la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu. Les parents de Neville, avaient demandé une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, afin de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécus, et le fait d'entendre une nouvelle fois cette histoire fit tilt dans la tête de Harry.

Comme leur avaient raconté Frank et Alice, ils s'étaient rendu à l'orphelinat, et s'étaient retrouvés face à Bellatrix. Alors qu'elle s'amusait avec eux, Voldemort était revenu, pratiquement impuissant d'un passage secret.

Se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une faiblesse extrême était un luxe, et c'est avec certitude que Harry avait entreprit de se rendre à l'orphelinat, en pensant trouver une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

En effet, la seule chose qui pouvait mettre chaos Voldemort, selon Harry, c'était de devoir lancer un grand nombres de sorts afin de protéger un trésor : un horcruxe.

C'est pourquoi une garde rapprochée se devait de protéger l'endroit pendant qu'il lançait les sortilèges.

Ne voulant faire participer ses amis à cette expédition, il était directement monté dans sa chambre pour se préparer, en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible.

Il pensait être prêt. Avec l'aide de Jaana, il arrivait désormais à maîtriser les pouvoirs que lui avait légué Godric. Mis à part la legimencie, Harry se montrait maintenant sujet à une vitesse hors du commun. Il l'avait remarqué alors qu'il parlait avec ses amis. Une mouche voletait à côté de lui, et excédé par cet insecte, il l'avait attrapé en plein vol, sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

Il avait perfectionné son don nouveau, et arrivé maintenant à se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre d'une pièce en une fraction de seconde, comme si il transplanait.

Il prit une plume, et écrivit sur un bout de papier :

Je suis sorti, parti vérifié une chose.

Je reviens vite !

Je t'aime.

Il avait ensorcelé le bout de papier afin qu'il n'arrive à son destinataire, c'est-à-dire en l'occurrence, Ginny, que plusieurs heures après, ce qu'il lui laissait le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait la possibilité de détruire un des horcruxes de Voldemort, et il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde.

Il commença à se concentrer sur sa destination, et se retrouva face à l'orphelinat, qu'il avait visité un an auparavant avec Dumbledore. Il était tard, il doutait donc de se retrouver avec une quelconque personne de cet institut, ce qui l'arrangeait d'ailleurs. De toute façon, avec sa vitesse nouvelle, personne ne l'aurait remarqué lorsqu'il se serait rendu face au tableau que lui avaient décris Frank et Alice. En effet, lorsqu'il usait de ce don, il se déplaçait tellement vite que les personnes à côté de lui semblaient immobiles, et n'avaient donc pas le temps de le voir.

Cependant, il fut content de voir qu'il n'y avait personne, et il s'approcha ainsi du tableau.

C'était un tableau moldu, tout n'était qu'immobilité totale. Il y avait une femme plutôt jeune et jolie, qui se tenait au milieu du tableau, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Harry dirigea sa baguette sur le tableau, le portrait qui semblait jusqu'alors démuni de toute vie que ce soit, bougea. Enfin, bouger, c'est très peu dire : la femme avait fait un clin d'œil à Harry. Ou bien c'est ce qu'il avait cru voir.

Il commença à réciter l'incantation, nouvellement transmise par le couple Londubat. De nouveau, la femme lui fit un clin d'œil, et le tableau s'ouvrit.

Alors que le tableau semblait être très petit, une ouverture, qui aurait pu laisser passer Hagrid, était maintenant présente à sa place. Tout ce que Harry pouvait voir, c'était un long couloir, où l'obscurité était la seule présence que l'on pouvait côtoyer.

Il s'aventura dans ce couloir, et avec surprise, il vit que le tableau se refermait derrière lui. Il parcouru la pièce, sans qu'il n'y ait un quelconque sortilège qui se soit activé. Peut être était-ce sa vitesse, mais il ne trouvait pas cela réconfortant. Il n'y avait pas la même sécurité que la grotte où il s'était rendu avec Dumbledore.

Il avait pensé trop vite. Au fond du couloir, il y avait maintenant un mur qui empêchait quiconque d'aller plus loin. Sur celui-ci, Harry put lire les runes, et comme Dumbledore l'avait fait, il commença à tâter le mur, à le palper, et il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Un encoche était là où son doigt reposait, et comme lui demandé les inscriptions, il y versa un peu de son sang. Il s'était ouvert légèrement le poignet, et à sa stupeur, il vit que sa blessure se referma lorsqu'il eut mis le sang sur la paroi.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencé, se disait-il. Dans le mur se dessina alors une arche, et il put enfin passer de l'autre côté du mur. L'ambiance était complètement différente du couloir où il était avant. Il n'y avait pas de plafond, ou s'il y en avait un, on ne le voyait pas. De nombreux piliers soutenaient ce mur invisible aux yeux de Harry. En fait, en y faisant un peu plus attention, il vit que ce n'était pas des piliers, mais des milliers de statues, plus grande que Hagrid, qui étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Il n'y avait pas une statue qui ressemblait à une autre, comme si une population de demi géant avait été amené ici, puis ensuite avait été entourée de marbre.

La pièce était très vaste : à l'instar du plafond, Harry ne voyait pas non plus les extrémités de la pièce, si ce n'est le mur qui était derrière lui. Il se retourna pour s'en assurer, et c'est avec effroi qu'il se rendit compte que la porte qui l'avait amené à cet endroit avait disparut

Il se retourna de tous les côtés, mais n'arriva pas à distinguer la présence d'un quelconque mur, où aurait pu se trouver une porte. Il essaya de transplaner, mais rien à faire. Il y avait de puissants sortilèges qui régnaient en ces lieux, et Harry le sentait. L'atmosphère était plus qu'oppressante, Harry était pris au piège de cette pièce immense.

Il se décida à avancer, même s'il savait qu'il ne ferait que se perdre, dans cette vaste pièce. Il observait les statues, et il cru même que les statues l'observaient.

C'était une impression assez étrange, comme si ces milliers de statues inspectaient le moindre de ses mouvements, afin de jauger sa puissance. Il essayait de trouver un mur, en parcourant pendant un moment la pièce, à l'allure plus qu'élevée que lui permettaient ses nouvelles capacités. Mais en vain. Entre les piliers formés de statues, il n'y avait strictement rien, et rien qui permettait d'identifier l'endroit où l'on se trouvait. Il se rappelait de l'invention moldu, où dans les foires, ils fabriquaient des maisons de verres, afin de désorienter les valeureuses personnes qui osaient y entrer. Ainsi, pour essayer de s'orienter, enfin, de savoir s'il était déjà passé à cet endroit où non, Harry commença à faire des ronds de feux par terre.

Il passa des heures ainsi à faire des ronds par terre, et quand il daigna regarder autour de lui, il constata que toutes les allées, que ce soit à droite, à gauche, devant, ou derrière, étaient parsemées de rond de feu, semblable à ceux qu'il avait crée. Cependant, au bout de l'allée devant lui, il y avait une faible lumière verte qui se présentait de temps à autres, et il venait seulement de la remarquer. Il commença à courir vers cette lumière. Il mit longtemps à s'approcher de ce scintillement, si bien que, à peu près à une vingtaine de mètres, il s'aperçut enfin qu'il s'agissait d'un autel, presque similaire à celui où ils s'étaient rendus, lui et Dumbledore, l'année précédente. En s'approchant, il put voir que ce n'était pas si similaire que cela, il n'y avait pas cette forme creuse, comme dans la grotte, où reposait le liquide qu'avait du boire Dumbledore.

A la place de cela, il y avait un volume cubique, formé de gélatine, et en son centre Harry discerna une coupe. La coupe de Poufsouffle ! Il la reconnut immédiatement, la coupe qu'il avait vue dans le souvenir, où Jedusor se rendait chez cette Smith, appartenant à la lignée des Poufsouffle.

Cette gélatine verte, semblable à celle des gâteaux typiquement anglais, semblait être imperturbable : Harry essaya de rentrer sa baguette à l'intérieur, mais au contact de celle-ci, la gélatine s'était contractée, et avait repris sa forme initiale lorsque Harry avait retiré sa baguette.

Il se rappela que Dumbledore avait du payer un tribut pour parvenir à prendre l'horcruxe, c'est-à-dire boire une potion qui l'avait presque rendu fou. Alors, en avançant un doigt timide vers la gélatine, il pensait que si il mettait son propre bras, il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant.

Son doigt venait de rentrer dans la gélatine, mais contrairement à la tentative précédente, il réussit à enfoncer son doigt dans ce volume. La gélatine était froide, et des frissons le parcouraient alors que son doigt restait enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres. Alors que le reste de sa main allaient entrait dans ce cube, il entendit des bruits se produirsant tout autour de lui. C'était comme si les statues muaient, comme si leur peau tombait. Cette peau, semblable à du marbre, tombait par terre, et bientôt Harry put découvrir une peau à apparence humaine.

Il avait compris, il ne fallait pas rester longtemps ici, les statues commençaient à se réveiller, et il ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

Il enfonça son bras d'un coup dans la masse froide qu'était la gélatine. Les frissons s'intensifiaient brutalement lors de cette subite intrusion, et lorsqu'il toucha de l'index la coupe, un mal atroce commença à se faire sentir dans tout son bras.

La gélatine qui était à présent devant la tête de Harry, commençait à s'agiter, et dans cette matière se modélisa une tête.

'Ton bras, tu perdras, lorsque tu repartiras.' commença t'elle à chanter, à tue-tête.

Il avait désormais la coupe dans sa main, et ses muscles étaient pratiquement atrophiés. D'un coup sec, il tira son bras de cette masse gluante, et examina la coupe. C'était bien celle qu'il avait vue dans le souvenir, il fallait la détruire, mais avant cela, il fallait s'enfuir d'ici, car les statues commençaient à s'agiter de plus en plus. En se retournant afin d'examiner ce qui allait se produire dorénavant, il vit que les statues commençaient à descendre de ces pseudo piliers, et se dégourdissait les membres comme ils le pouvaient. Ces personnes, car c'était des personnes, étaient assez similaire à des inferi, à l'exception du fait qu'il était aussi grand que Hagrid, et étaient vivants. Ils avaient tous une massue, et ce qui semblait être une armure.

Soudain, le visage qui s'était formé dans la gélatine arreta de chanter, et ordonna aux ex-statues de l'attaquer. Ces personnes en train de se masser les muscles, jetèrent un regard noir à Harry, et commençaient à courir dans la direction de Harry.

Il était trop nombreux, Harry le savait, et il devait partir au plus vite. Il tenta de transplaner, encore une fois, mais ce fut vain. Au moins, se disait-il, ces brutes ne peuvent rivaliser avec ma vitesse. Il lança deux ou trois sorts au premier demi géant qui s'avançait dans sa direction, et celui-ci tomba par terre, mort.

Les sorts qu'il avait appris sur le bouquin de ce cher Prince de Sang Mêlé se révelaient être assez utiles. D'ailleurs, Harry enchaînait les sectumsempra, incinero, et les avada kedavra.

Un grand nombre de ces personnes jonchait le sol, mais comme il s'en rappelait, il y avait des centaines, si ce n'est pas plus, de piliers, donc ces demi géants seraient plus nombreux.

Il recommença à envoyer une salve de sorts, mais il remarqua que le bout de son bras ne répondait plus à son cerveau.

Comme l'avait chanté toute à l'heure la tête qui s'était modelée dans la gélatine, il commençait à perdre l'usage de son bras.

Il devait vite partir d'ici, et ce n'était pas en restant près de cet autel qu'il pourrait partir, il en était conscient. Il commença à zigzaguer entre les mastodontes, remarquant que sa vitesse était trop élevée pour eux. Ils restaient là, sans comprendre où il était parti, dans la même position que Crabbe ou Goyle était, lorsqu'ils étaient dépassés par les évènements.

Seulement, ces géants étaient dotés d'une adaptation hors du commun, et bientôt ils commencèrent à suivre Harry parmi les larges allés. Harry, de son côté, ne savait pas du tout où aller, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait partir d'ici, et ne surtout pas restait immobile, sinon il deviendrait de la viande pour dragon.

De temps à autres, il essayait de remuer le bras, et il constata avec tristesse qu'il ne contrôlait plus la partie inférieure à son poignet. Et c'est en se souciant de son bras, qu'il avait détachait son regard de ses assaillants. Malheureusement, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils l'avaient maintenant encerclé, et qu'aucun espace, si infime soit-il, n'était une porte de sortie pour Harry.

Il s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui ces brutes qui commençaient à se rapprocher. Il avait toujours la coupe dans la main gauche, et avec sa main droite maintenant hors d'usage, il ne pouvait plus lancer de sort. Un demi géant qui était en train de tenir sa massue au dessus de la tête s'approcha de lui. Et il abattit sa massue. Harry avait eu le temps d'éviter, et profita que la massue soit coincée dans le sol, pour monter lui-même sur la massue et essayer de passer au dessus des demi géants. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter, il remarqua qu'un autre demi géant était derrière, et avait armé le geste de sa massue.

Il allait inéluctablement se prendre cette grosse masse sur la tête. Harry ferma les yeux afin de ne pas voir ce qui se passait. Cependant, au lieu de ressentir le coup, il expérimenta une nouvelle sensation : son corps venait de se modifier.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et fut heureux de découvrir qu'il volait. Il volait ? Cela le surprit beaucoup, mais après tout, cela l'arrangeait bien dans une telle situation.

Les demi géants le regardaient s'éloigner, fâchés. Il entendit des hurlements, mais il était déjà bien loin. Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, il analysa la situation, il avait la coupe dans ses serres, et il volait grâce à des ailes plumées.

Il devenait fou, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa. Il se posa sur le haut d'un pilier, déserté par les statues, afin de reprendre son souffle, ainsi que se pincer, pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

Là haut, il constata que son regard avait changé, il voyait très distinctement ce qui se passait par terre, alors que normalement, il aurait été incapable de voir quoique ce soit. De même, il avait un angle de vue plus grand qu'avant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui permit de voir ce qui s'était passé : il s'était transformé en un aigle.

Lorsqu'il était dans les airs, avant que la massue n'ait pu l'atteindre, il s'était transformé, comme le faisait tout animagus, en un aigle. Certes, il avait perdu ses lunettes, mais il n'avait pas oublié la coupe de Poufsouffle, qui était à ses côtés.

Mais animagus ou non, son aile droite le meurtrissait beaucoup, et c'était insupportable. Il ne pourrait plus voler, il en était conscient.

Comment pouvait-il sortir ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ne désespérait pas pour autant.

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il fut tiré de ces pensées par l'apparition de Godric Gryffondor, qui parut autant que lui surprit de cette forme.

'Whaaaaouu ! Houlà, je suis ébahi par tant de pouvoir ! Tu vas encore pouvoir charmer des filles sous cette forme !' lui fit Godric.

Harry essaya de répondre, mais seulement un cri d'oiseau sortit de son bec.

« Comment est ce que je dois faire pour revenir dans ma forme initiale ? » demanda Harry, par télépathie.

« C'est qu'une question de volonté, mais je pense pas que ce soit l'endroit pour te métamorphoser ! »

Harry regarda en dessous de lui, et vit que Godric avait raison. L'endroit où il avait atterrit était assez large pour sa forme d'aigle, mais sûrement pas pour sa forme humaine.

Quant à lui, Godric était à ses côtés, en apesanteur, mais pour un fantôme, c'était chose normale.

« Comment est ce que je peux faire pour sortir d'ici ? » demanda rapidement Harry.

« Question de volonté ! »

« Question de volonté, c'est ça ! Je ne trouve pas la sortie, et il y a un sortilège d'anti-transplanage… »

« Bon, c'est bien parce que je t'aime bien que je t'aide, mais sinon tu aurais pu partir tout seul ! »

Il s'approcha de Harry, et le prit dans ses bras. Sa forme astrale ne l'empêchait pas de saisir Harry, si bien qu'il était au point de se demander : Mais qui est cet homme ?

Il tenait fermement la coupe dans ses pattes, et l'instant d'après, il s'était retrouvé dans le hall de l'orphelinat.

« Tu peux te débrouiller à partir d'ici, mais n'oublie pas Harry, si tu as des questions, viens me voir, je ne pourrais pas tout le temps venir à ton secours ! »

« Oui, merci Godric ! »

Il s'était volatilisé. A son tour, essaya de transplaner, mais il avait oublié qu'il était un rapace. Il se concentra pour retrouver sa forme humaine, tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau Harry, sauf qu'il voyait tout flou. Chose normal s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, après tout.

Il devait détruire cet horcruxe, mais il fallait un endroit où il n'y avait âme qui vive, assez vaste et tranquille pour qu'il y soit seul assez longtemps pour se débarrasser de cette partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

Il savait où aller. Il transplana dans les champs où s'était produit la coupe de monde de Quidditch, il y avait déjà plus de trois ans.

Son bras était très douloureux, mais les frissons qu'il ressentait auparavant revenaient : c'est bon signe, pensait-il.

« Destructio » lança t'il en pointant sa baguette vers la coupe.

C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti : la coupe se détruisit, mais une onde d'une puissance spectaculaire se dégagea. Harry fut envoyé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Lorsqu'il toucha terre, sa tête heurta une pierre, et il tomba, inconscient, avec le sang qui ruisselait à l'arrière de son crâne.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry était là, allongé. Depuis de longues heures, il était inconscient, et le sang ne ruisselait plus du sommet de son crâne. A peine après deux minutes après le choc, son crâne s'était refermé, comme par enchantement, et le sang qui s'était échappé séchait maintenant sur la pierre sur laquelle sa tête reposait. Il commençait à se réveiller.

Ce paysage me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir en quelle occasion je suis venu ici. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucun souvenir, et pourtant, rien que voir toutes ces tentes qui sont sur mon chemin devrait me faire souvenir de quelque chose, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais j'essaye inexorablement de retrouver la trace de mon passé, mon identité.

Ce chemin, il me semble l'avait déjà emprunté, mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive, et ça me déstabilise d'ailleurs. Je pourrais même dire que j'ai la frousse de ne pas pouvoir me rappeler qui je suis, où ce que j'ai vécu. Je me rappelle de cette fontaine, j'étais venu avec d'autres personnes pour prendre de l'eau, mais quand ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête, et je n'ai aucune réponse. Les gens me regardent bizarrement, comme si je m'étais échappé d'un zoo.

C'est peut être à cause de mon allure…

Quand je me suis réveillé toute à l'heure, allongé dans la prairie à côté de ce camping, ma tête reposait sur une pierre ensanglantée. Le sang avait eu le temps de sécher, mais pourtant ne semblait pas si ancien que cela ; et pourtant il n'y avait aucune plaie à ma tête, lorsque je l'avais palpée. Je m'étais levé, et le floue m'avait assailli : j'avais oublié mes lunettes, mais où, c'est le plus grand des mystères.

Il y avait une coupelle qui était un peu plus loin, certes démodée, mais qui avait du être assez jolie par le passée. Je l'avais emporté avec moi : j'avais mis les reste dans la poche de mon jean qui se situait à la hauteur de mon genoux. Ces débris me faisaient un peu mal quand je marchais, mais je voulais garder cette coupe, mais pourquoi, c'était encore un grand mystère.

De plus, dans ma main, lorsque je m'étais réveillé, il y avait ce bout de bois, enfin, si on pouvait appelé ça un bout de bois, car il était soigneusement travaillé, et c'est sûrement cette beauté qui m'avait convaincu de le garder.

En promenant mon regard au loin, bien que je me posais toujours les mêmes questions : Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ?

Bien que je me considérais comme le nombril du monde en me posant ces questions, il est vrai que j'ai paniqué, en m'apercevant que je ne pouvais y répondre.

Mais une lueur d'espoir était apparue, lorsque j'avais aperçu au loin, cette fumée. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à de la fumée, car ma vision, était d'une clarté exécrable.

Bien que vacillant, j'avais marché de cet endroit à ici, un camping qui me semblait plus que familier. Je tenais de la main droite ce bout de bois, ou comme me l'avait dit un garçon du camping, une baguette.

Lorsque j'étais entré dans le camping, un môme avait crié à un ses frères qu'un garçon se prenait pour un sorcier, car il avait une baguette dans les mains. Je ne compris sur l'instant qu'il me désignait, mais à vrai dire, ma vue se réduisait à cinq mètres, et je ne voulais pas me concentrer sur ces jeunes enfants.

Cette baguette, je l'avais lâchée à plusieurs reprise : mon bras me faisait souffrir le martyr, mais plus j'avançais, plus le temps passait, plus la douleur s'estompait, et bientôt, je pus enfin le plier convenablement sans avoir le moindre mal.

Et je m'étais donc retrouvé face à cette fontaine, qui me semblait en même temps si familière, mais tellement étrangère. Ce paradoxe qui se créait en moi me bouleversait : j'avais peur de ne jamais me retrouver, jamais retrouver mon identité.

J'arpente comme un vagabond les allées de ce camping, et le chemin que je me suis tracé l'est déjà dans ma tête. Je connais la route, mais pourtant je ne sais pas où je vais. Déambuler comme cela ce camping, me rend fou d'inquiétude, voir tous ces gens, avec leur famille, leur amis, et moi qui me retrouver seul au monde, alors que je ne sais même pas qui je suis…

Est-ce que j'aurai la chance de trouver une personne que je connais, ou bien qui me connais ?

Une vive douleur commence à se relancer dans mon bras droit, mais alors que je viens d'y jeter un coup d'œil, je viens de m'apercevoir que c'est ce bracelet qui me brûle la peau.

Bizarre ce bracelet, mais pas assez pour que je le garde. Il me fait atrocement mal pour que je le garde accroché à mon poignet. Je me résous à l'abandonner, là, par terre.

Avant cela, je l'avais examiné, il y avait des lettres, mais aucunes ne m'étaient familières, et je m'étais séparé de cette gourmette.

Il y a une forêt là bas, et mes pas m'y mènent. Tout comme cet endroit, tout cela me semble familier, mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur un quelconque souvenir. Ce sentiment d'ignorance va me rendre fou, je pense.

Cette forêt, je le connais, mais tant de mystères m'épuisent, et cet épuisement commence à se transformer en lassitude. Je vais m'asseoir près de cet arbre, afin de réfléchir, sinon ma tête va exploser…

Pourquoi ces questions pullulent dans ma tête ? Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu avant ? Pourquoi je suis ici, seul ? Pourquoi, pourquoi et pourquoi…

C'est le seul mot qui vient à mon esprit : pourquoi. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai savoir, mais je ne sais pas comment parvenir à toucher du doigt la vérité que je convoite tant…

Des bruits. J'entends des gens s'approcher. Ils viennent de me tirer de mes pensées. En levant ma tête vers ces gens, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont plusieurs : ils sont quatre. Un peu plus vieux que moi, et bien reconnaissables. De gauche à droite, je les jauge. Le premier, il est plutôt grand, porte des vêtements clair, et a les cheveux très court. Il a une banane qu'il porte autour de la tête. Ca le rend plus ridicule qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs. Le second, est en survêtement de sport, et ses chaussettes sont mises au dessus de son pantalon. Je devrais créer la palme du ridicule, car ces deux là la remportent haut la main. Il a une casquette blanche, avec des inscriptions bizarres dessus, qui est d'ailleurs inclinée vers la droite. Les deux autres, quand a eux, sont plus petits, mais beaucoup plus large. On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas, mais mon Dieu, épargnez moi ces visions d'horreur !

Je n'ai même plus envie de les regarder tellement leur accoutrements me dégoûtent…Je baisse la tête.

Ils se plantent, là, devant moi. Et je lève de nouveau mon regard vers eux. Il n'y a pire affront à la beauté…Ils se rabaissent à l'état de bovidés ! Ils mâchent leur pâte à mâcher, fièrement, comme si c'était un trophée.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? leur demande-je.

Je sais pas, on t'avait jamais vu ici, et toi ta coupe de cheveux nous plait, on voulait juste te le dire ! me dit le jeune le plus à gauche.

J'en suis content pour vous, mais maintenant laissez moi tranquille, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, leur dis-je, avec amertume. Leur présence me rend malade, et je remarque bien que cela les amuse de me tourner en dérision.

Oh, t'énerve pas keum, on voulait pas te déranger ! Tu sais que normalement à ton âge, on croit plus à la magie ?

Ca me fait une belle jambe tu sais, lui répondis-je, excédé par son comportement.

C'est vrai que t'as une belle jambe, c'est quoi que t'as dans ta poche ?

Non mais tu le fais exprès ou pas d'être imbécile, parce que là, je me pose des questions, j'ai la débilité incarnée devant moi !

Cette parole, c'est ce que je pense, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui dire. Alors que je me lève en trombe, il amorce un coup de poing. Son poing vient de rencontrer ma mâchoire, mais je ne ressens aucune douleur, c'est assez étrange. Son poing devait me percuter, mais c'est comme s'il était resté à un centimètre de la surface de mon visage. J'en profite pour ne pas rester dos à l'arbre, sinon ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de moi.

Le premier est près de moi, j'essaye de lui donner un coup de poing. Il vient d'être éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Je ne saisis pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je me charge des trois autres.

Ils viennent d'être projetés de la même manière que le premier, alors que je pointais ma paume de main vers eux.

Bizarre. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Encore des questions à ajouter, fis-je, parlant à moi-même, ironiquement. Je n'ai plus envie de penser à tout cela, toutes ces questions, je m'embrouille rien qu'à y penser, j'ai envie de me reposer un peu…

Il y a un endroit boisé là bas, je serai à l'abri des regards indiscret ! Je viens de m'installer, et de me mettre en boule. Mes yeux se ferment, et le sommeil m'emporte.

Après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Il fait déjà jour, j'ai dormi toute la nuit, et ça m'étonne quelque peu. Dormir m'a requinqué, et en plus de cela, j'ai fait un rêve magnifique, où je volais. Aussi bizarre que ce fut, dans ce rêve, j'étais un rapace, et je tenais la coupe qui se trouvait dans la poche, qui n'était pas cassée. Bizarre, pense-je, tout en rigolant.

Je vais aller boire à cette fontaine, ma gorge est plus que sèche.

Mon bras ne me fait plus du tout mal, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Une agitation inhabituelle, enfin qui ne se produisait pas hier, est d'actualité. Il y a des gens qui se promènent, et posent des questions à tout le monde. Ils sont presque autant bizarres que ces jeunes d'hier. Certains portent de longues robes noires.

« Ils ont aucun goût » maugrée-je à leur encontre.

Il y a une d'ailleurs une fille de leur groupe qui attire mon attention. Elle est rousse, et semble un peu plus jeune que moi, mais les courbes de son corps sont très attrayantes. Malgré ses traits inquiets qui se dessinent chez elle, elle est magnifique, et me semble être l'incarnation divine de la splendeur. Elle serre quelque chose dans sa main, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce que s'est.

Ah, si, je viens d'apercevoir l'objet de son inquiétude : c'est ma gourmette ! Enfin, celle que j'ai abandonnée hier, car elle me brûlait la peau. Ces gens me cherchent, et je n'ai guère envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec eux. Avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, je jette un regard en arrière vers ces personnes. Un grand rouquin vint d'atteindre ceux que j'ai frappés hier. Ils désignent du doigt ma direction, il faut vite que je m'en aille, sinon je vais avoir des embêtements.

Tous tournent la tête vers moi : le grand roux, la fille sublime, mais aussi un brune, qui aurait d'ailleurs pu se coiffer, et d'autre personnes de tout âge.

Ils m'ont vu, j'en suis certain, il faut que je file en vitesse. J'ai fait des choses invraisemblables hier, mais ils semblent un peu plus censés que ces quatre idiots d'hier. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je suis capable de refaire ces choses, et bien que je n'aime pas trop cela, la fuite est le meilleur allié pour le moment.

Un « pop » sonore vient de se produire à ma gauche, ensuite à ma droite, et devant moi. Ils viennent d'apparaître face à moi. Comment font-ils ?

Le roux est devant moi, la brune à ma droite, et à ma gauche, je retrouve un homme dont le visage ne ressemble à rien. Leur regard n'inspire chez moi que de la crainte, même s'ils paraissent inquiets. Il faut que je leur échappe.

Je courre en direction de la brune, c'est bien la seule qui semble la plus faible, et je m'étonne de la vitesse à laquelle je cours, tous mes mouvements sont plus faciles les uns que les autres, et mes agresseurs me semblent presque immobiles. Je suis content de voir que j'ai pu leur échapper assez facilement, mais je doute que ce soit aussi facile, vu leur apparition soudaine devant moi. Je me retourne, et je vois que les trois sont ébahis, et je suis content de faire cet effet chez eux.

Zut, ils viennent de regarder dans toutes les directions, et ils m'ont encore repéré. C'est plus que saoulant de voir qu'on ne peut pas se débarrasser de cette vermine. Ils viennent encore d'apparaître devant moi, mais maintenant, ils ne sont plus trois, mais cinq. Aux précédents vient de s'ajouter une adolescente, brune, elle aussi, et un homme adulte, les cheveux grisonnants.

Harry, attend, ne t'en vas pas ! vient de dire la brune, avec la tignasse emmêlée.

C'est donc ainsi que je me prénomme ? Harry, c'est pas mal, comme prénom !

Tout le monde se regarda, l'air inquiet. Si jamais ils étaient venus m'aider, pourquoi essaieraient t-ils de m'attraper en ce moment ? Ils me veulent du mal, j'en suis sûr.

M'échappant une nouvelle fois, je remarque que je suis revenu à l'endroit où je me suis réveillé hier, dans cette prairie, où j'avais trouvé baguette et cette coupe.

Les personnes qui me poursuivent ne m'ont toujours par trouvé, et j'aime cette solitude durement retrouvée. Je suis de nouveau devant cette pierre maculée de sang, mon sang, peut être.

Le bruit de leur apparition vient de me faire sursauter. Ils ne sont plus cinq, mais maintenant, ils sont plus d'une vingtaine, je n'arrive pas à voir la tête de toutes ces personnes, mais ils semblent déterminés.

Je suis encerclé, pas moyen de partir sans en percuter un ou deux. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche. J'ai déjà vu ces personnes, mais comme le reste de mes souvenirs, je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur leur tête.

Désolé Harry, mais je suis obligé…

Alors que je me tourne pour voir d'où vient cette parole, un rayon rouge vient de me percuter. Mais je ne ressens rien, à l'instar du coup de poing d'hier. Je ne l'explique pas, et visiblement, ils n'arrivent pas à l'expliquer non plus. Ils sont ébahis, et j'en suis content : je ne me laisserai pas faire de la sorte.

Je sors instinctivement la baguette, qui était restée dans ma poche, et leur crainte, j'arrive à la sentir, ils se sont reculés d'un pas ou deux. Ils ont peur de moi, et j'en suis fier.

Mon bras pend à côté de corps, et je pense que je peux faire des ravages si je l'agite.

Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? me dit la brune, avec sa coiffure inexistante, presque en train de pleurer.

Ce qui arrive à Harry, c'est qu'il est attaqué par des gens, et il se défend.

Mais, on ne t'attaque pas, depuis toute à l'heure, on essaye de te rattraper, tu t'enfuis à chaque fois !

Pourquoi voulez vous m'attraper ? Pourquoi ce rayon m'était-il adressé dans ce cas, si vous ne m'attaquiez pas ?

Nous sommes tes amis…Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Harry…

Oui, peut être, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je sais que je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance, et le fait que vous m'ayez attaqué, et traqué depuis tout à l'heure me pousse à croire que vous ne voulez pas mon bien.

Harry, crois moi…bafouille t'elle, les larmes parcourant son visage.

Baissez vos baguettes, et je vous croirai.

D'accord, baissez vos baguettes ! ordonne la brune.

Tout le monde baisse sa baguette, comme leur avait demandé cette personne. Ses larmes ne me laissent pas indifférent, et j'ai pitié pour elle. Mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de ma propre sécurité.

Bien, maintenant, vous allez me laisser partir, et me laisser tranquille.

Non, Harry ne pars pas, je t'en conjure…

J'avais bien raison de ne pas avoir confiance en vous…

Je lève ma baguette, comme pour les avertir que s'ils bougent, je n'hésiterais pas. Ils lèvent leur baguette, mais je ne fais rien, je n'ai pas envie de les blesser, juste envie qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Maintenant ! crie une personne derrière moi.

Un grand nombre de rayons est jeté de partout, et tous m'atteignent. L'accumulation de ces rayons me fait faiblir. Je me retrouve à genoux. Le cercle d'agresseur se rétrécit, mais le mal qui était en moi s'évanouit, et aussi vite, je me relève, et brandis ma baguette. Ce que je dois faire, me dis-je, c'est me concentrer, afin qu'ils ne m'attaquent pas !

A l'instant même où je pense ça, un éclair blanc vient de se produire au bout de ma baguette, et je me retrouve ébloui par mon propre sortilège. Cependant, j'entend mes agresseurs tomber par terre, j'ai peut être une chance !

Je commence à voir clair, aussi bien que mes yeux myopes me le permettent, et je les vois, tous allongés, par terre, en train de se rouler, ou de gémir, comme si le mal les rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je dois partir ! Mais alors que je me tourne pour m'enfouir, je revois cette splendide jeune fille, rousse, qui avance vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à stopper son avancée, et elle se retrouve face à moi.

Cette personne, je l'ai déjà vu, ces lèvres, qui semblent si tentantes, je les ai déjà embrassés…

Tout semble me revenir en tête, je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je regarde autour de moi, et je vois tous mes amis à terre, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre.

Je me retourne vers celle qui se trouve face à moi ; les larmes commencent à couler, et je bafouille comme je peux :

Ginny ?


	13. Chapter 13

Oui, Harry, c'est moi…

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je viens de mettre K.O. l'ensemble de l'Ordre, ainsi que mes amis. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris…

Je relève la tête vers Ginny. Elle n'ose pas me regarder. Peut être je lui fais peur…

Je m'aperçois que toutes les personnes qui sont par terre se débattent, mais contre quoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même… Si seulement je pouvais réparer le mal que je leur ai fait, le mal que je t'ai fait, Ginny…

A cet instant, Harry se souleva, comme si un fil le tirait vers le ciel. Mais il ne semblait pas être lui-même, il était comme en transe. Il s'éleva ainsi à deux mètres environ du sol, et ensuite stoppa son ascension. Autour de lui, un halo rouge commençait à se dessiner. Il tendit les bras au ciel, et presque aussitôt, il les rabattit vers le sol, et un puissant rayon commença à s'échapper de ses mains. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que le rayon que produisaient ses bras.

Ses mains se dirigèrent ainsi vers chaque membre de l'Ordre, puis vers ses amis, et le rayon suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ginny assistait à cette scène, sachant que faire. Elle était terrifiée, elle ne savait pas ce que faisait Harry aux autres, et avait peur que la folie le reprenne, et qu'il leur fasse du mal.

Aussi vite que le rayon était apparu, celui-ci disparut, et Harry tomba au sol, comme si le fil qui le suspendait dans un état d'apesanteur s'était soudainement brisé. Il tomba inconscient, et Ginny put comprendre qu'au « crac » qu'elle avait entendu, qu'il s'était cassé le bras, sur lequel il était tombé. Elle se jeta à ses côtés.

Les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à se relever, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Jaana. Visiblement, ils ne souffraient plus du tout. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Harry par terre, tout le monde se pressa vers Ginny pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

'Il été en… transe ! Il a produit un rayon rouge, et l'a dirigé sur vous, l'un après l'autre…'

'C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne ressens plus aucune douleur à présent…' fit Maugrey, tout en massant son bras.

'Il s'est cassé le bras en tombant, il faut le soigner…'

Tout le monde était revenu au Square Grimmaurd, et on avait prodigué à Harry des soins rudimentaires. On l'avait monté dans sa chambre, où il se reposait depuis plusieurs heures, aux côtés de Ginny.

Elle ne voulait plus le quitter, elle avait tellement eu peur que les séparer une fois de plus serait synonyme à lui porter le coup de grâce, l'estocade, avait-elle dit. Elle le regardait en train de dormir, et en s'assurant que son bras ne soit pas dans une position qui puisse le faire souffrir. Harry remua les lèvres, et commença à se réveiller.

'Alors, c'est à cette heure qu'on se réveille monsieur ?' lui demanda Ginny, en rigolant.

'Ginny…Dis moi, dis moi que c'est un rêve, ce que j'ai fait…AIE !' avait-il crié, alors qu'il essayait de se lever avec mauvais bras. ' Non…ne me dis pas que c'est vrai…'

'Harry, tout est fini, ne t'en fais pas…'

'Comment vont les autres ?'

'Tu les as guéris, Harry…'

'Je les ai…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien après t'avoir vu…'

'Tu es entré en transe, et tu as dirigé vers eux un rayon, et ensuite, tu es tombé, inconscient. Et les autres se sont réveillés, en pleine forme…'

'Comment m'avez-vous retrouvez ?'

'Ta gourmette…'

'Aide moi à me lever, s'il te plait Ginny…Merci.'

'Harry, fais attention à ton bras, on ne t'a mis qu'une attelle pour le moment.'

'Où sont Ron, Hermione et Jaana ?'

'Ils étaient dans le salon, avant que je vienne ici.'

'Il y a longtemps que tu es ici ?'

'Depuis que nous sommes revenus, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul...'

'T'es un amour Ginny !'

Ils s'embrassèrent, ainsi, plus amoureusement que jamais. Ginny, quant à elle, lâchait quelques larmes, elle avait cru perdre à jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait, et l'embrassait ainsi, après une telle inquiétude la rendait plus heureuse. Elle l'étreignit ensuite.

'Attention mon cœur, mon bras !' fit Harry en rigolant.

'Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas…'

'Ne t'excuse pas, t'avoir dans mes bras, c'est la chose qui me fait le plus plaisir, alors ce n'est pas mon bras qui va m'empêcher d'être heureux…Par contre, moi je dois m'excuser, je dois m'excuser auprès de tout le monde, et surtout envers toi. Je te raconterai tout, mais avant, il faut que je te demande pardon…Pardonne moi pour t'avoir fait peur, s'il te plait...'

'Tu sais Harry, c'est vrai que j'ai eu peur…' commença t'elle, en se lovant dans les bras de son petit ami. 'Mais je n'ai pas eu peur de toi,' reprit-elle, 'j'ai eu peur de perdre à jamais l'homme que j'aime, avec qui j'aimerai passer ma vie…J'ai eu peur d'être seule, car sans toi, je ne suis rien…'

Après de longues étreintes et des embrassades interminables, Harry sortit de la chambre où il était, car Ginny lui avait dit qu'une réunion se préparait. Elle, ne pouvait pas y aller, car elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre. Ce n'était plus la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, mais une chambre assez vaste pour pouvoir contenir un lit double. Il descendit les marches, et alla en direction du salon. Au fond du couloir, il entendit des voix, et curieux comme il était, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

'Vous imaginez ? Il nous a tous mis hors d'usage, sans prononcer un seul sortilège, rien, et tout cela en l'espace d'une seconde ! Même Dumbledore n'aurait pas su faire ça !'

'Je sais bien, mais Harry n'était pas lui-même, et on sait tous qu'il a en lui de grands pouvoirs ; en lui coule le sang de James et de Lily ! Il va pouvoir battre Voldemort, j'en suis sûr.'

'Ne prononce pas son nom !'

'Pourquoi pas ? C'est en ayant peur de le prononcer que vous ne faîtes qu'accroire votre peur envers lui ! Ce n'est pas en ayant peur qu'on va le vaincre, ressaisissez vous ! Bon, il faudrait y aller, la réunion va commencer !'

'Oui, allons y !'

Harry entendait Remus se diriger vers lui, mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Il prit l'air le plus innocent possible, et Lupin arriva au fond du couloir, le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné par Maugrey et Kingsley.

'Tiens Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?'

'Et vous ?' fit Harry, ne répondant pas à la question, soucieux de la santé des gens qu'il avait attaqué.

'Voyons Harry, on va très bien, et c'est grâce à toi ! Et ton bras, ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?'

'Non, merci. Où sont les autres ?'

'Sûrement dans la salle où va se produire la réunion. D'ailleurs faudrait que tu y ailles aussi !'

'D'accord.'

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi jusque dans la salle à manger, où l'ensemble des sièges était pris par les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient arrivés avant eux. Harry cherchait ses amis : ils savaient qu'ils avaient adhéré à l'Ordre, et par conséquent, ils devaient être là, parmi ces personnes.

Tous trois étaient là, Ron, Hermione et Jaana. Ils levèrent les yeux lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce, puis avaient immédiatement changé de direction.

Harry s'était mis à l'extrémité de la table : il avait fait apparaître un siège, et s'y était assis, silencieux. Le silence s'était installé. Son bras le démangeait, et en le bougeant un peu, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus du tout mal. Il prit sa baguette, et découpa son attelle, pour ne plus être gêné. Il avait plié et tendu son bras, plusieurs fois d'affilés, pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Tout le monde l'avait regardé, ébahi. A peine cinq heures avant, son bras était cassé, et il était comme neuf désormais. Harry se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait, et baissa les yeux.

Abelforth entra dans la salle, et se mit où il restait de la place. C'était toujours lui qui présidait les réunions, comme son frère le faisait avant. Et il s'y prenait très bien d'ailleurs.

Ainsi se passa la réunion. L'incident qui s'était produit n'avait été cité que deux ou trois fois, au plus grand bonheur de Harry, qui se faisait le plus petit possible quand le sujet était mis sur le tapis.

Il s'était fait le plus silencieux possible, et parlait que lorsqu'on lui demandait. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, mais avant que la réunion ne s'achève, il prit la parole, tout en se levant.

'Bien…J'aimerai simplement vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est produit, je n'étais pas moi-même, et je vous prie de m'excuser…'

'Voyons Harry, c'est oublié !' avait fait Abelforth, en posant une main sur ses épaules, pour le rassurer.

Tout le monde était parti, mais Harry était resté là.

'Harry, je peux te parler un instant ?' lui demanda McGonagall.

'Oui, bien sur professeur !'

'Bon, comme il est maintenant officiel que Poudlard restera ouvert l'année prochaine, force est de constater qu'il nous manque deux enseignants.'

'Deux professeurs ?'

'Oui, je vais devoir assumer le poste de directrice à plein temps désormais, il y a donc deux postes qui se libèrent, comme Severus…'

'D'accord, mais comment puis-je vous aider ?'

Lorsqu'il était parti, Jaana l'avait appelé, et demandé de la suivre. Il l'avait suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, où attendaient Abelforth, Ron et Hermione. Harry était gêné, il avait fait du mal à ses amis, et il ne savait pas comment se comporter.

Alors qu'il venait de passer le seuil, il restait distant des autres personnes qui l'entouraient, en tentant d'éviter leur regard. Il avait trouvé une soudaine affection pour ses chaussures, qu'il trouvait plus que resplendissante.

Le silence s'était installé, mais pas pour longtemps. Hermione s'était ruée sur lui, et il l'avait accueilli dans ses bras, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Sentir dans ses bras sa meilleure amie, savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, ou bien qu'elle avait oublié l'épisode qui s'était produit, le réconfortait beaucoup. Il lança un regard vers Ron. Lui, avait le sourire aux lèvres, voyant cette scène. Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, et ne pouvait cacher son plaisir à voir Harry dans les bras de Hermione.

Ginny venait d'entrer, et s'était approché de Harry. Lui, avait lâché Hermione, qui était parti s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Ron, et Ginny se blottit dans les bras de Harry.

'Bien, Harry, il me semble que tu nous dois quelques explications !' lui avoua Abelforth.

'Oui, en effet !' répondit-il, en sortant les débris de la coupe de sa poche. Abelforth fut très surpris par l'apparition de cet objet.

'Un horcruxe ?' demanda t'il.

'Comment le savez vous ?' répondit Harry, par une question.

'Mon frère m'avait révélé la présence des horcruxes.'

'D'accord. C'est la coupe de Poufsouffle, je l'ai trouvé à l'orphelinat où Jedusor était. Je l'ai détruite là où la coupe du monde de Quidditch s'était produite, et j'ai heurté une pierre, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs fait perdre la mémoire…'

'Est-ce que tu pourrais nous montrer comment tu as trouvé cet horcruxe ?' demanda Abelforth.

'Oui, Jaana, je peux emprunter ta pensine ?' Elle hocha de la tête. 'Bien, approchez vous.'

Ils avaient tous pénétrés dans le souvenir que Harry venait de transmettre dans la pensine de Jaana. Il ne voulait plus revivre ces instants, et s'était installé sur le lit. Ils allaient voir ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il était entré dans l'orphelinat jusqu'au moment où il avait détruit la coupe, donc il s'allongea, sûr que le visionnage serait plutôt long.

Lui-même, commença à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé : les statues, l'horcruxe, et sa transformation en animagus. Ses amis seraient au courant, il n'aurait pas à le cacher, c'était un poids en moins pour lui.

Ils sortirent ensemble au même moment de son souvenir. Ils ne disaient rien, et leur silence l'inquiétait. Il reprit son souvenir du bout de sa baguette, et les regarda.

« Impressionnant, je n'arrive qu'à dire ça ! » pensait Ron. Il tourna son regard vers Abelforth, et il entendit : « Tu ne finiras donc jamais à m'impressionner, je ne pensais pas que … »

Le regard sévère que lui lançait Abelforth avait arrêté sa concentration. Abelforth avait compris que Harry scrutait ses pensées, et avait monté un mur mental pour ne pas qu'il entende ce qu'il pense.

'Bien, tu as détruit un horcruxe, tant mieux, il n'en reste plus beaucoup ! Bon, je dois y aller les enfants, repose toi bien Harry !' fit Abelforth, tout en sortant de la pièce.

'Harry…' marmonna Hermione, 'tu es un animagus ?'

'Oui, enfin, c'était la seule fois où je me suis transformé, donc je pense que oui…'

'Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?'

'Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur Ron, je suis désolé…'

'Et ton bras, il va plutôt bien, comment est-ce possible ?'

'Je ne sais pas, mais je vais essayer de comprendre avec vous.'

Il prit le ciseau qui traînait dans la chambre de Jaana, et s'entailla la paume de la main. Hermione et Ginny exclamèrent leur dégoût en voyant le sang gicler.

Avec stupeur, tout le monde vit que la blessure se refermait petit à petit.

'Je ne sais pas comment je fais ça, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer…' avoua Harry.

'Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Godric, il pourrait peut être nous expliquer,' suggéra Jaana.

'Oui, c'est vrai.'

La soirée s'était passée très vite, ils avaient parlé de ce qui s'était produit le jour même et la veille, mais Harry leur avait dit qu'il était fatigué, et il était parti.

Ginny venait de le rejoindre dans la chambre où ils étaient encore quelques heures auparavant.

'Je peux rester ?' demanda timidement Ginny.

'Bien sur mon cœur, tu n'as pas à le demander, car je ne demande qu'à être en ta présence !'

Il avait passé ses bras dans son dos, et l'embrassait amoureusement. Ses mains se promenaient dans son dos, et commencèrent à s'unirent avec celles de Ginny. Les baisers devenaient fougueux. Harry entraîna Ginny sur le lit, et passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Ginny. Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant un long moment, dans un regard amoureux, et Ginny s'éloigna de Harry.

'Pas maintenant Harry…'

'D'accord mon cœur. Combien de temps avant la rentrée ?' demanda t-il, afin de changer de sujet de conversation.

'A peine une semaine, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, tu n'y retournes pas…'

'J'ai parlé avec McGonagall, et elle m'a fait un marché, mais je t'expliquerai un autre fois, là je veux juste être avec toi, être à tes côtés.'

Ginny avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Harry. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son petit ami, et le savoir aussi près d'elle, lui donnait un moral d'acier.

Ginny s'était réveillé la première, mais ne bougeait pas, de peur de réveiller Harry.

'Tu sais que tu es adorable mon cœur ?'

'Ah, tu es réveillé, je pensais que tu dormais encore… '

'Non, je t'admirais ! D'ailleurs, comme je t'ai admiré, je ne peux passer qu'une merveilleuse journée !'

'Charmeur !'

'Beh si tu n'aimes pas, tant pis j'arrêterai de dire des trucs du genre…'

'Non, ça me dérange pas !' fit-elle, en se retournant, et elle l'embrassa.

'Tu as bien dormi ?'

'Dans tes bras, je ne peux que bien dormir.'

Harry lui déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres, et elle répondit à ce baiser.

'J'aimerai passer ma vie à t'embrasser !' lui dit Harry.

'Moi aussi, mais c'est l'heure de se lever ! Debout !'

'Oui maman…'

Le lendemain, Jaana et lui repartirent à Godric's Hollow. Ils devaient voir Godric, et c'était la meilleure manière de le voir, selon Jaana. Ils effleurèrent le mur, mais au lieu de se retrouver dans la chambre où Harry s'était réveillé, ils se retrouvèrent directement dans ce monde où ils pouvaient côtoyer les morts.

'Bon, il va falloir attendre qu'il pointe son nez ! Viens, on va voir tes parents !' proposa Jaana.

Ils les trouvèrent rapidement, toujours dans cette prairie accueillante.

'Harry !' avait presque crié sa mère, en courant vers lui. De longues étreintes eurent lieu.

Son père l'avait félicité pour ce qu'il avait fait deux jours auparavant, mais sa mère semblait assez inquiète quant aux conséquences qu'avait eu le fait de détruire cet horcruxes.

'Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici les enfants ?'

'Nous aimerions parler à Godric, par rapport à ces « capacités » !'

'Je l'ai vu traîner par ici, il y a une dizaine de minutes, il va sûrement revenir !' leur avait dit Lily. Cette dernière passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'une manière élégante.

'James ! James, tu sais à qui ta femme me fait penser à l'instant ? Tu peux refaire ça ?' Lily refit le geste en regardant Sirius, interrogatrice. 'Elle me fait penser à ta soe….'

'SIRIUS !' avait crié James. Harry avait été surpris par l'intervention de son père, il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, et apparemment, ça allait être le cas. Heureusement, Godric arriva à ce moment, et la tension de l'air redescendit.

'On peut te parler deux secondes Godric ?' tenta Jaana.

'Oui bien sur, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi ma grande !'

'Eh bien, c'est par rapport aux pouvoirs de Harry, ils sont comment dire…'

'Surpuissants…' osa Harry, en s'approchant de Godric.

'Je savais bien que tu développerais beaucoup de pouvoirs Harry, mais pas à ce point…Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant !'

'Donc, tu ne peux pas nous éclairer ?'

'Je ne pense pas…'

'Par contre, est ce que vous pourriez m'aider pour apprendre à maîtriser ces « capacités » ?' demanda Harry, espérant qu'il accepterait.

'Non, je ne peux pas…Erm…Par contre, je pourrais très bien si tu me tutoyais…' fit il, suivi de sifflements.

'Bien, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider, dans ce cas ?'

'J'en serai ravi, car j'apprendrai en même temps que toi. D'ailleurs Jaana, ça te dirais pas ?'

'Que tu m'apprennes à maîtriser mes dons ? Tu as toujours refusé ! Et maintenant tu acceptes, c'est quoi cette histoire ?'

'Je pense que tu es prête pour que je t'enseigne enfin ces pouvoirs…'

'Bon, tu as de la chance que je tiens à toi, sinon je n'aurai pas accepté !'

'Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Disons que je vous tiendrai au courant, à propos de ces futures leçons, d'accord ?'

'Très bien Godric !'

Ils repartirent ensuite vers le Square Grimmaurd.

'Au fait Harry, tu te rappelles du moment quand ton père a crié sur Sirius ?'

'Oui, bien sur, pourquoi ?'

'J'avais cru entendre : « Elle me fait penser à ta sœur » …'


	14. Chapter 14

La semaine qui les séparait de la rentrée passa bien vite. Harry avait expliqué à ses amis que finalement, il reviendrait bien à Poudlard passer sa dernière année. Pourquoi ? Il leur avait dit que McGonagall lui avait proposé un marché, dans lequel elle avait stipulé qu'il n'avait plus de couvre-feu comme un élève normal, ce qui lui permettait de suivre la trace de Voldemort, ainsi que de rester avec ses amis.

En effet, ses amis revenaient eux aussi à cette école, où on enseignait le divin art de la magie. Ils s'étaient donc rendus le premier septembre à la gare King Cross, où le rutilant Poudlard Express les attendait, en laissant échapper de temps à autre un panache de fumée.

Après avoir traversé la barrière anti-moldu, Harry fut content de voir toutes les personnes avec qui il avait partagés tant d'expériences les six dernières années. En revanche, il avait aperçu d'autres personnes, qui semblaient avoir son âge, mais qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu. De même, de nouvelles têtes se montraient, ceux des premières années. Isaac était là avec ses parents, et Harry en profita pour leur dire bonjour.

'Tiens bonjour vous trois !'

'Salut Harry ! Tu reviens à Poudlard finalement ?'

'Oui, je vais finalement faire ma dernière année à Poudlard ! Pressé d'être au château ?'

'Oh oui ! Il est magnifique il parait !'

'Oui, tu verras, il est resplendissant !' fit sa mère. 'Minerva m'avait dit que tu revenais, je suis content de savoir que tu seras à mes côtés cette année !'

'Comment ça ? Vous allez à Poudlard ?'

'Oui, Minerva m'a presque supplié d'accepter son poste, et j'ai accepté. En fait, rien que penser que je vais pouvoir revenir à Poudlard me rend nostalgique ! Et Abraäm vient avec nous, on n'allait pas le laisser ici, ton papa adoré !' avait-elle fait à l'encontre de son fils. 'Tu ferais bien de monter, le train va partir Harry !'

Après les habituelles réplique de Mrs Weasley, où elle invoquait ses enfants d'être sage, Harry, accompagné de Ginny, et Neville, partirent chercher un compartiment vide. Ils n'en trouvèrent pas, mais bientôt Luna les invita à rentrer dans le sien.

'Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, depuis la réunion ?' demanda t'elle.

'Oui, de très bonnes, et toi Luna ?' avait répondu Ginny.

Harry était dans ses pensées. Il était obnubilé par cette réplique qu'avait fait son père. Etait-il possible que son père ait une sœur, et qu'il ne veuille pas lui dire ? Mais pour quelle raison, ça n'aurait aucun sens ! Mais, voir comment son père, qui d'habitude était serein, s'était énervé, laissait un doute planer.

Le trajet fut très long, et Harry ne parlait guère. Il écoutait, ou du moins, faisait semblant. Luna était beaucoup plus bavarde que d'habitude : elle avait enfin vu des ronflaks cornus. Elle détaillait son voyage qu'elle avait fait, avec son père, où il avait fait d'étranges découvertes.

De son côté, Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié, savoir si Luna avait trouvé une bête à six pattes, l'importait peu. Il resta ainsi, la tête contre la vite, à regarder pour la dernière fois ce paysage défiler devant ces yeux. Ron et Hermione revinrent ensuite dans le compartiment. Hermione portait fièrement l'insigne de préfet en chef.

'Harry, comment ça se fait que Alessa soit dans le train avec Isaac ?'

'C'est elle qui va être le professeur de Métamorphoses.' répondit Harry, absent.

'Ah, d'accord, et tu ne sais pas qui sera le prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?'

'Non,' dit Harry en se redressant. 'Vous n'avez pas vu Jaana ?'

Jaana, bien qu'elle n'avait pas suivi les six premières années, avait été accepté à Poudlard, où elle entrait en septième année, comme Harry et ses compagnons.

'On l'a vu dans un autre compartiment, avec des gens qu'elle semblait connaître.'

'D'accord,' dit simplement Harry.

Après d'interminables heures, où Harry était encore en train de penser à la réplique de son père, le train ralentit enfin, signe que Poudlard était proche.

Ils descendirent, et Harry se retrouva dans la marée humaine qu'étaient les étudiants de Poudlard. Il avait perdu tous ses amis du regard, et ne savait comment faire pour les trouver. Finalement, il tomba nez à nez avec Isaac, Abraäm et Alessa, qui venait de descendre du train.

'Tiens Harry ! Ce n'est pas Hagrid que j'aperçois là bas ?'

'Si, c'est lui Alessa. Tu le connais ?'

'Oh, bien sur, quand j'étais à Poudlard, il était déjà garde chasse !'

'Je vais lui dire bonjour, je reviens !'

'Mais, attend nous chérie ! On vient avec toi !'

Ils partirent, tout quatre, vers ce demi géant qui essayait tant bien que mal de réunir les premières années.

'Vous voulez que je vous aide, Hagrid ?' demanda Harry,laissant Alessa seule avec le garde chasse.

'Oui, merci Harry ! Tu prends tes nouvelles responsabilités à cœur on dirait !'

'Euh, oui…'

Harry commença à crier, bientôt aider par Hagrid, afin de rassembler les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. Parmi eux, il y avait Isaac, qui semblait être aux anges.

'Viens Harry, il reste une place dans la barque !'

Harry alla rejoindre Alessa et sa famille. Il ne savait plus où étaient ces amis, et doutait qu'ils l'aient attendu pour partir au château. Harry sentit à son poignet une vive chaleur se répandre : Ginny. Elle le cherchait, et il était parti dans cette barque. Il murmura un faible : « On se retrouve dans la grande salle », en espérant que son message arrive à destination. Visiblement, son message eut l'effet escompté : sa gourmette redevint aussi froide qu'elle l'était auparavant.

Ils parcouraient le lac, où il avait plongé en quatrième année. Cette nostalgie s'empara de Harry, et il était comme sous le charme de Poudlard. Il savait que cette aventure dans cet endroit allait bientôt s'achever, et il essayait de graver en sa mémoire tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. De son côté Isaac était aussi silencieux que lui, et admirait le château qui se rapprochait.

Alessa racontait des anecdotes à Abraäm, et tous deux rigolaient de temps à autre.

Le trajet sur ces barques fut trop court selon Harry. Ils étaient déjà en train de revenir sur la terre ferme. Tous les élèves descendirent, admiratifs. Le château s'étendait sous leurs yeux, et ils n'avaient jamais vu une chose aussi merveilleuse. Harry comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient, car lui-même éprouvait ce sentiment.

Hagrid amenait les nouveaux élèves devant la porte d'entrée, là où McGonagall devait prendre la relève, mais ce ne fut pas elle qui s'occupa des nouveaux arrivés.

'Bien, je vous prie de patienter un petit peu ! La répartition va commencer dans un instant.' Fit Alessa, en haussant la voix. Elle s'était mis devant la porte, et attendait tout signal pour faire entrer les élèves. De plus, elle lançait des regards furtifs sur Harry de temps à autre, et c'est après avoir regardé le lac qu'elle s'écria :

'Oh mon Dieu, il y a encore une barque sur le lac !'

Comment avaient-ils fait pour oublier une barque sur le lac, Harry ne le savait pas, mais il se proposa avec Abraäm de se charger de ramener les dernières élèves sur la berge, durant que Alessa attendait devant la porte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, ils purent voir que les élèves de cette barque ne semblaient pas terrorisés d'être laissé ainsi, à l'abandon. Au contraire, ils rigolaient bruyamment, et Harry doutait vraiment que ce soit des premières années : une voix grave pouvait être entendue.

'Bon, je vais m'en charger,' fit Harry. 'Accio Barque !'

Il pensait que la barque allait venir doucement, mais la force de son sortilège fit basculer un élève par-dessus bord. Harry poussa un juron. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, sinon cet élève allait peut être se noyer.

Il courut, aussi vite qu'il le put. Mais tout cela sur l'eau. La vitesse de ses mouvements ne le laisser s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Bientôt il arriva à côté de la barque où il s'arreta, et c'est avec stupeur qu'il remarqua qu'il ne pénétrait pas dans l'eau. C'était Jaana.

Jaana était dans l'eau, et essayait tant bien que mal de remonter dans la barque. Harry l'aida, toujours en équilibre à la surface de l'eau, sous le regard inquiet et presque apeuré des autres occupants de la barque.

D'un coup de baguette, il sécha Jaana.

'Tu vas bien ?'

'Oui Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !'

'Désolé, je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste essayé de vous rapprocher de la berge… Allons y, pour ne pas être plus en retard…'

Il avait fait avancé la barque jusqu'à la berge, et regarda les autres personnes qui étaient dans la barque. Trois filles, dont Jaana, et un garçon. Ils semblaient avoir son âge, mais pourtant il ne les avait jamais vu.

'C'est la première année que vous venez ici, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Harry, curieux.

'Oui,' répondit une fille. 'Harry Potter, après tout ce qu'on a entendu sur toi, te voila ici à notre rescousse, c'est marrant !'

'Et qu'avez-vous entendu sur moi ?'

'Fais pas le modeste Harry !' lui dit Jaana, alors qu'ils avançaient tous, avec Abraäm, jusqu'à la porte, où il n'y avait à présent plus personne.

'Mouais…Et comment vous appelez vous ?' interrogea t-il.

'Moi c'est Lysa,' fit la fille la plus à droite,' elle c'est Kaylee, Jaana, que tu connais déjà, et lui c'est Abimaël !'

'Appelle moi Maël, s'il te plait !'

'Pas de problème,' fit Harry, tout en rigolant.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, où tous les élèves de première année attendaient patiemment la répartition. Visiblement, le choixpeau venait de chanter, et Alessa commençait à appeler les élèves.

Harry passa devant ses amis, et ayant peur de leur réaction, leur dit qu'il revenait. Harry et Abraäm se dirigeaient vers la table des professeurs. Quant a Jaana et ses amis, ils attendaient eux aussi leur tour pour mettre le choixpeau sur leur tête. McGonagall souriait à l'arrivée de Harry, et lui montra un siège libre à côté du professeur Vector. Abraäm vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Harry avait peur de la réaction de ses amis, et voyait la totalité des anciens élèves en train de se poser des questions sur le comportement de Harry. Il venait de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, et McGonagall lui avait même montré un siège.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient en train de parler, lançant des regards inquiets à Harry. Hermione lança un regard presque assassin à Harry lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se produisait. Lorsqu'elle eut dit à Ron ce qu'il se passait, lui aussi se retourna sur lui, non plus inquiet, mais en colère. Quant à elle, Ginny était silencieuse, et n'osait même pas regarder Harry.

Il savait que mentir n'était pas bien, mais c'était McGonagall qui lui avait demandé de ne rien dire avant la rentrée. Et il avait effectué cette tache avec brio, il n'avait rien révélé, même s'il savait que ses amis lui en voudraient pour ce mensonge.

Il était troublé, troublé de voir ses amis gesticuler, et d'être aussi loin d'eux, sachant qu'ils parlaient de lui. La répartition se termina assez vite : Isaac fut envoyé à Gryffondor, sous les acclamations de ses parents, Jaana fut envoyé aussi à Gryffondor, et ses trois autres amis furent envoyés à Serdaigle.

'Une nouvelle année commence,' commença à dire la nouvelle directrice, ' et de nouveaux élèves viennent d'entrer dans la grande maison qu'est Poudlard. Je suis d'ailleurs heureuse de vous présenter le professeur Davis, qui sera désormais enseignera la Métamorphose, et le professeur Potter, qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.'

Lorsque McGonagall avait prononcé sa nouvelle qualification au sein de Poudlard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient acclamé Harry, ce qui enleva chez lui la crainte concernant ces amis. En fait, non, il les regarda, et il vit que tous trois étaient restés assis, tête baissée.

Il ne mangea guère beaucoup de soir, et c'est avec le ventre presque vide qu'il sortit de la grande salle lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger. Jaana l'interpella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier.

'Haarrrry !'

'Oui, Jaana ?'

'Est-ce que tu peux ramener Lysa, Kaylee et Abi à leur salle commune, les préfets de Serdaigle les ont oubliés...'

'Oui, venez.'

'Tu vas bien, Harry ?' demanda Jaana.

'A merveille.' Dit il alors que sa voix le trahissait.

'Si tu veux on peut en parler…'

'Pas maintenant, s'il te plait…'

Il avait emprunté un grand nombre de passages secrets pour arriver à la salle commune des Serdaigle, et d'ailleurs tous quatre étaient restés bouche bée à chaque fois que Harry emprunter à nouveau un passage.

Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et donc ils ne pouvaient pas entrer, et Harry se résolut à aller chercher le professeur responsable des Serdaigle. Chose futile car un préfet venait de sortir de la salle commune, en s'excusant de les avoir oublié.

'A demain Jaana, Harry !' firent les trois nouveaux.

'Alors Harry, tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond ?'

'Ils m'en veulent…Je leur ai menti, et ils m'en veulent, je le sais…'

'Il fallait s'en douter, mais le professeur McGonagall t'avait demandé de ne rien dire, n'est ce pas ?'

'Comment…Tu étais au courant !'

'Oui, je savais,' en faisant un signe vers sa tête. 'J'arrive à accéder à tes pensées, enfin, seulement ceux qui sont superflues…'

'Tu te permets de fouiller ma tête ! Comment oses tu Jaana ?'

'Harry, attend !' dit elle alors qu'elle l'attrapa par la main. 'Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté ! Crois moi s'il te plait…' bafouilla t'elle, alors que son visage se rapprochait de celui de Harry.

'Allez viens, ' fit Harry, en l'embrassant sur la joue, 'je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, tu es mon andouille à moi !'

'Charmant…'

Harry connaissait le mot de passe, Ron lui avait dit avant de sortir du Poudlard Express, et lorsqu'il entra, presque tout le monde était parti se coucher. Ginny était dans un fauteuil, et semblait attendre le retour de Harry.

'Bon, je vais aller voir ce fameux dortoir, à demain les enfants !' fit Jaana.

'File avant que je te reprenne à dire que je suis un gosse !' avait répondu Harry, en la poursuivant un peu.

'Harry…Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te parler...' fit Ginny, alors que Jaana venait de monter l'escalier.

'Tu m'en veux ? Attend, je vais t'expliquer…' lui dit précipitamment Harry.

'Non Harry, je ne t'en veux pas…Par contre Ron et Hermione t'en veulent beaucoup, tu leur as menti, et ils n'ont pas apprécié…'

'Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, McGonagall m'a demandé de ne rien dire !'

'Shhhhh' fit Ginny en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de Harry. 'Ne parlons plus de ça, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'expliquer. Comment va-t-on devoir t'appeler désormais ? Monsieur Potter ?'

'Appelle moi comme d'habitude mon cœur.'

'On va croire qu'il y a du favoritisme, je ne veux pas, Monsieur Potter !' fit elle, pour l'embêter. 'Bon, je vais me coucher, tu ne devrais pas traîner, à demain mon amour'

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Lorsque Harry se rendit dans son dortoir, Ron faisait semblant de dormir, et Harry se dépêcha de se mettre au lit, pour oublier ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir là.

Le lendemain, il avait cours avec les premières années, et ensuite, les troisièmes années. Pour les cours qu'il donnait, il avait préparé un cours commun à toutes les classes, afin de leur parler de toutes les menaces actuelles, en matière de défense contre le mal. Il avait parlé d'inferi, ainsi que des détraqueurs.

'Et si jamais vous faites du bon travail, je vous apprendrai peut être à faire ceci.' avait-il dit pour clore le cours. Il fit apparaître son patronus. Tout le monde était ébahi par ce cerf qui trottait dans la salle, et toutes les filles étaient attendries.

C'était le dernier cours avant la pause du déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas rester en présence de ses amis, ne voulant qu'une dispute éclate à n'importe quel moment. Il entra dans la grande salle, pris quelques tranches de pains, et ressortit aussitôt, pour s'abriter sous le chêne, près du lac.

'Eh bah alors Harry, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?' fit Alessa, qui venait d'arriver. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

'Ron et Hermione m'en veulent, car je ne leur ai pas dit que je serai professeur…Je n'ai pas envie de leur imposer ma présence…'

'Voyons ! C'est quoi ces jeunes de nos jours…Ca va passer !'

'J'espère Alessa, j'espère…'

Quant à la présence de Alessa, il la trouvait très réconfortante, c'est comme si une alchimie se produisait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais pas une alchimie amoureuse, mais presque fraternelle. Ils mangèrent sous cet arbre, et bientôt ce fut l'heure pour eux deux de repartir au château.

Ce qui était convenu avec McGonagall, c'est que Harry enseignerait, serait toujours capitaine de l'équipe, mais devait aussi assister à quelques cours. Cette après midi là, il allait avoir Métamorphose et Sortilèges. Pour une fois, son emploi du temps était très rempli, mais agencé. A part le mercredi et le vendredi, où il donnait des cours toute la journée, les autres jours, il n'enseignait que le matin. Abelforth lui avait d'ailleurs annoncé qu'il aurait des cours particuliers le mardi après midi, après les cours de potions.

Et donc lui et Alessa repartirent ensemble. Alessa était un très bon professeur, et Harry ne regrettait pas de l'avoir à la place de McGonagall. L'après midi se passa très vite : Harry s'était mis à côté de Neville, et restait silencieux.

Cependant lorsqu'il sortit des cours de sortilèges, il interpella Hermione.

'Hermione, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?'

'Pour me dire quoi ?' répondit-elle agressivement.

'Pour te demander pardon, je m'en veux…Je m'en veux mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire...'

'Harry, ne t'en fais pas, Ginny me l'avait dit…En parlant du loup ! OH MON DIEU !' cria Hermione.

Harry était estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait : Ginny était dans les bras de Dean, et était en train de l'embrasser goulûment.


	15. Chapter 15

Il n'y avait pas de mot. Aucun mot n'arrivait à décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Elle venait de lui assener le coup fatal. Ses amis étaient distants, et voila que sa petite amie le trompait, là devant son nez.

C'était la pire des choses qui venait de se produire, c'est comme si la Terre ne tournait plus dans le bon sens, tout allait à l'envers, et Harry se croyait dans un cauchemar.

Jaana et Hermione avaient beau à essayer de le réconforter, rien n'allait plus. Il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard au cœur, ce cœur qu'il avait donné Ginny. Il était submergé par la tristesse et les larmes ne venaient plus. Il ne semblait qu'être une de ses enveloppes corporelle, dépourvue de son âme après le baiser des détraqueurs.

Même Ron avait oublié son pseudo mensonge, et en voulait terriblement à sa sœur. Quant à elle, Ginny ne cachait pas sa relation avec Dean. Lorsque Hermione avait crié puisqu'elle avait aperçu ce nouveau couple, elle avait regardé Harry, en guise de défi, et avait recommencer à embrasser son amant.

Harry évitait tous les contacts avec Dean, et fuyait les endroits où Ginny se trouvait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, c'était comme si une fureur était ancrée en lui, qui essayait de le convaincre de se venger, mais d'une autre part, il l'aimait, et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Il n'y avait jamais eu pire rentrée à Poudlard. Son premier jour avait été catastrophique. Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, il avait perdu une partie de lui, et cela se ressentait. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait plus du tout, et ses paroles se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

Les rares moments où il arrivait à s'assoupir, c'était pour faire des cauchemars : il voyait Ginny avec une voiture, qui lui fonçait dessus.

Oui, c'était presque ça, Ginny l'avait percuté, et Harry était entre la vie et la mort. Son cœur oscillait, entre le désespoir et la tristesse.

Harry était dans cet état, presque végétatif. Il ne parlait plus, sauf durant les cours qu'il donnait, morne. Comment avait-elle osé faire ça ?

A vrai dire, Harry était dégoûté par ce qu'avait fait Ginny, et la voir enlacer ou embrasser Dean était le summum du dégoût. Ces deux là ne se gênaient pas pour le faire devant Harry, c'était comme si Ginny avait perdu sa pudeur, et montrait au grand jour sa relation, ainsi que sa trahison.

Le mercredi de cette semaine là, Harry avait cours avec les sixièmes années.

'Bien, j'aimerai que pour la prochaine séance, vous me fassiez vingt centimètres sur le Morpho figura. Vous pouvez sortir dans le calme, le cours est terminé !'

Durant tout le cours Harry avait lancé des regards brefs et furtifs en direction de Ginny, et elle s'en était aperçue plusieurs fois. Elle lançait à Harry un regard assassin à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte que Harry la regardait.

A la fin du cours, au lieu de sortir avec ses autres camarades, Ginny était resté.

'Professeur, je peux vous parler ?'

'Erm, bien sur Ginny. C'est par rapport à mes cours ?'

'Oui, je pense, j'aimerai que vous cessiez de me regarder de cette façon durant les cours que j'ai avec vous.'

'Ginny…' fit-il, en prenant la main de celle-ci.

'Ne me touche pas !' dit elle, en serrant les dents. 'Dean est l'homme parfait, et je l'aime, donc je ne veux plus te voir en train de m'épier, est-ce clair ?'

Il était arrivé en pleurs dans la salle des professeurs, et heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que Alessa. Ce soir là, il le passa avec elle : elle l'avait amené dans son bureau, et le réconfortait comme une sœur pouvait le faire. Sa présence le rendait un peu plus joyeux, enfin quelle joie de voir sa petite amie embrasser un autre…

Mais sa tristesse s'apaisait, et Alessa s'en rendait compte. Harry venait la voir chaque soir, et une relation s'était établie entre les deux professeurs.

Le week-end était déjà arrivé, et dans sa langueur, Harry avait laissé s'entasser un pile incroyable de devoirs. Il avait la tête ailleurs, à penser, ou plutôt à imaginer ce que faisaient en ce moment Ginny et Dean. Il en était dégoûté.

Elle qui lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle l'aimait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ils n'avaient pas la même conception de l'amour, visiblement, au grand dam de Harry.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait Ginny avec Dean, son moral retombait plus bas que terre, et le seul remède qui marchait plus ou moins bien, c'était être avec Alessa.

Elle arrivait à prendre du temps libre avec lui et le réconfortait comme elle le pouvait.

Le samedi après midi, Harry avait été incapable son cours aux membres de l'AD. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner plusieurs mots à la suite, et Ginny n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle passait son temps à embrasser Dean. Tout le monde lançait un regard réprobateur, et Ron était plus que dégoûté par le comportement qu'était celui de Ginny.

Jaana essayait d'aider Harry, mais il s'était barricadé dans sa tristesse. Plus rien ne le tirait de ses larmes, et une boule se formait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait la femme qu'il aimait.

Fichue prophétie ! Il avait ce pouvoir inconnu à Voldemort : l'amour. Et voila où ça l'avait mené. Droit dans le mur. Il était en rage contre tout, et surtout contre lui. Il l'aimait et ne savait pas comment faire pour arrêter de souffrir. Le mal le rongeait, il le savait, mais pourtant rien n'arrêtait la souffrance qui mordillait son cœur. Le cœur qu'il avait donné inconsciemment à Ginny, cette femme avec qui il partageait son lit au Square Grimmaurd, cette femme qui l'avait sauvé de la folie.

Pour oublier ces tourments, il avait décidé de se rendre à Londres le dimanche. Il avait le droit de sortir de Poudlard, mais il devait tenir au courant les membres de l'Ordre.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait prévenu McGonagall de sa sortie. Et il était là, en train de se préparer. Lorsqu'il eut mis son pantalon, il remarqua que dans une des poches se trouvait un objet : un Morpho figura. Inconsciemment, il le voulait, cet objet, bien que considéré comme dangereux. A l'instar du polynectar, il aurait avec cet objet une apparence autre, et ainsi, personne ne le dévisagerait, ce qui lui rendrait service.

Ainsi il traînait dans les rues de Londres, aussi bien moldue que sorcière, sous une forme corporelle que le Morpho figura lui avait donné, aléatoirement. Il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, et s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout oublié. Il déambulait sans but vers l'inconnu, pour essayer d'effacer cette première semaine qui se résumait à un calvaire.

Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre face à une vitrine, en train de regardait ce qui s'étalaient derrière celle-ci, l'air absent. Il ne s'était jamais rendu dans cette ville, enfin, ne l'avait jamais visité. Et c'est en visitant qu'il tomba nez à nez avec une bijouterie. Cela lui fit penser à sa gourmette, cadeau que lui avait offert Ginny pour son anniversaire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle fonctionnait, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait une connexion entre Ginny et lui, grâce à ce bracelet. Sa gourmette n'avait cessé de le brûler, et il ne l'avait pas enlevé. Cela paraissait peut être symbolique, mais il ne voulait pas perdre espoir, il ne voulait pas perdre Ginny. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève ce joyau qu'était Ginny, celle qui lui rendait la force et l'envie d'avancer. Il avait perdu cette force, moral ou physique : il était extenué, et démoralisé.

Son changement de comportement avait été fulgurant, elle avait changé aussi simplement que cela. Elle avait abandonné Harry, mais lui n'abandonnait pas l'espoir, l'espoir de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés.

Peut être se voilait-il la face, il en était conscient, mais dans ce genre de situation, imaginer le pire, c'est comme monter sur le bûcher. Harry ne pouvait pas faire cela, il se forçait à croire qu'il y avait une lueur d'espoir, si infime soit-elle…

Il espérait, comme jamais il avait espéré.

Il repartit, toujours en train de penser à sa gourmette, et à Ginny. Il emprunta plusieurs fois le métro, et il aperçut plusieurs fois les mêmes têtes. Il ne fit pas plus attention que cela, et entra dans le chemin de traverse. Il revit ces têtes, ces visages qui semblaient l'épier depuis un petit moment. Ils le suivaient, il en était sûr.

Ils se parlaient, et Harry sentait l'adrénaline montait en lui, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Expelliarmus ! » avait crié l'un d'eux, avant que Harry ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

'Monsieur O'Quinn, nous vous arrêtons pour le meurtre de David Fox. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous …'

Harry ne faisait plus attention à ce que disaient ces gens. Il ne comprenait guère ce qu'il se passait, et ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre. Il ne résista pas, il se laissait faire, il n'avait plus de force de rester. Cette interpellation avait crée un attroupement : tous les curieux venaient voir de plus près qui avait été arrêté, et pourquoi.

Si seulement le Morpho figura avait pu lui donner une autre apparence. Si seulement Ginny n'avait pas agit de la sorte…Tous ces si s'accumulaient dans la tête de Harry. Concernant son arrestation, il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait cet objet, il était interdit d'en posséder, et révéler sa véritable apparence ne résoudrait rien. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite, c'est ce que pensait Harry en ce moment.

Ces personnes l'avaient amené à une sorte d'endroit que l'on pourrait considérer comme un commissariat. Il était dans une cellule, démuni de sa baguette. Il était au fond du ravin.

La tristesse l'accablait, et voila qu'on le prenait pour un meurtrier. Son cœur, plus que meurtri, était maintenant en cage. Il n'était plus libre, plus libre d'aimer Ginny. Il venait de se faire arrêter, alors qu'il cherchait à éviter Dean, pour ne pas commettre de crime. C'est le comble, pensa t'il, presque en rigolant. Cela ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui, et que dans des situations de ce genre. Comment pourrait-il convaincre ces gens que ce n'était pas lui ? Leur révéler son identité ? Mission suicide : il aurait des comptes à rendre avec la justice car il possédait cet objet maléfique.

« Jaana, j'ai besoin d'aide, s'il te plait répond moi, je t'en conjure ! » avait fait Harry par télépathie.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Où es tu ? »

« Oui, je vais bien pour le moment, on m'a arrêté pour le meurtre d'un homme… J'ai besoin d'aide Jaana… »

« D'accord, je vais faire mon possible, prend soin de toi…»

« Oui mon andouille, merci… »

« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, sinon je ne vais pas t'aider triple buse ! »

« Bon d'accord… »

Jaana se démenait de son côté pour trouver un moyen de le délivrer de sa prison, et du côté de Harry, l'interrogatoire venait de commencer. Il avait face à lui un agent de la police sorcière.

'Bien, comment vous appelez vous ?' demande l'agent.

'Gilbert Dreyfus. Je peux voir mon avocat, il me semble que j'ai le droit à un avocat, tout comme les moldus.' Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il disait ça, mais il essayait de gagner du temps.

'Comment vous appelez vous ?' refit l'agent.

'Gilbert Dreyfus, ah, j'avais oublié mon second prénom : Gilbert David Dreyfus.'

'Le mensonge est puni par la loi, j'espère que vous le savez.'

'Oui, je le sais. Mon avocat, sinon je ne dis plus rien.'

'Bien, je vais vous en mettre un commis d'office.'

'Non, j'aimerai le choisir moi-même, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, je suis libre de choisir qui va me défendre.'

'Oui, c'est votre droit.'

Il était reparti dans sa cellule, et était impatient de sortir de cet endroit qui le révulsait. Il vit alors deux silhouettes s'approcher de sa cellule, suivis d'un agent.

'Ces personnes veulent vous voir, je vous laisse cinq minutes.'

'Merci,' fit Harry, en regardant l'agent partir. 'Alessa ! Kingsley ! Vous ne savez pas comme je suis content de vous voir…'

'Harry, c'est toi ?' demanda Alessa, perplexe.

'Oui, c'est moi, j'ai un Morpho figura dans ma poche, c'est pour ça que j'ai cette apparence. Ils m'ont pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…'

'Je vais m'occuper de ça Harry, je reviens !' fit Kingsley.

'Harry, qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'utiliser cet objet ?'

'Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me dévisage…'

'Voyons…Harry, il va falloir passer à quelque chose d'autre…'

'Mais je l'aime…'

'Voila, j'ai tout réglé !' fit Kingsley, revenant vers Harry. 'Par contre, j'aimerai que tu me remettes ce Morpho figura…'

'Bon, d'accord…'

Il enleva un objet de sa poche, et fit basculer la partie inférieure sur elle-même. Harry redevenait lui-même, et Alessa en fut presque réconforté.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ce commissariat, Kingsley repartit au ministère.

'Merci encore pour tout !'

'Pas de quoi Harry, mais fais attention la prochaine fois !'

'Pas de problèmes !'

Alessa et lui avaient passé le reste de l'après midi ensemble, à déambuler dans les rues de Londres. Et vint l'heure où elle dut partir.

'Bon je file Harry, ne reviens pas trop tard !'

'Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! J'aimerai encore me balader ici…'

'Je tiens beaucoup à toi, fais attention à toi…' avait elle fait, en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Elle était parti depuis plus d'heure lorsque Harry pénétra dans un bar moldu. Personne ne pouvait savoir qui il était, et c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Harry s'assit au comptoir, où une jeune femme assez jolie servait les clients.

'Bonjour !' fit-elle joyeusement. 'Que puis-je vous servir ?'

'Une bière s'il vous plait.' demanda Harry.

'Tu ne serais pas un peu trop jeune pour me demander ça ?'

'Je suis majeur.' avait-il fait, en baissant la tête.

'Ah, je vois, tu es un so…' dit elle. 'Qu'est ce qu'il peut arriver à un si beau jeune homme pour qu'il vienne ici se saouler ?'

'…'

'Une fille, c'est cela ?'

'Oui…Je pourrais avoir une bière s'il vous plaît ?'

'J'ai mieux, une bonne bierraubeurre !'

'Comment connaissez vous cela ? C'est un pub moldu…'

'Je ne suis pas un moldu, j'aime aider mes parents, ils sont propriétaires de ce pub, et eux sont moldus. Bon, une bierraubeurre ?'

'Oui, s'il te plait…'

'Erm, attend, tu permets ?'

'De quoi ?' demanda Harry. Elle venait de tendre sa main, et d'enlever les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient sa cicatrice. Après cela, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, une tendresse qui réchauffait le cœur de Harry.

'Je reviens Harry, avec ta bierraubeurre.'

Elle partit dans l'arrière boutique, et revint avec une femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sa mère, sûrement, se dit Harry. Elle prit la place de la jeune fille, et commença à discuter avec les gens au comptoir.

'Harry, viens par ici !' Cette phrase l'avait fait sursauter. C'était de nouveau cette jeune fille. Elle avait fait le tour, et montrait de sa main une table libre à côté de la fenêtre. 'Tu seras plus tranquille ici. Ca te dérange si je m'assois à ta table ?'

'Euh, non…' avait répondu Harry, en s'asseyant. Sur la table, il y avait deux bierraubeurres, une pour lui et une pour elle.

'Je m'appelle Leela, enchanté de faire ta connaissance !'

Ils étaient restés ensemble toute la soirée, et Harry lui déballait ce qui le rendait aussi triste : Ginny. Elle l'écoutait, et Harry était content de trouver chez elle cette écoute ; il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute, qu'on le réconforte. Ensuite, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle venait de Beauxbâtons et qu'elle venait de terminer ses études. Elle aimait aider ses parents le week-end, et adorer le Quidditch.

'Harry, il va falloir l'oublier…Il faut tourner la page, elle ne te mérite pas…' avait-elle fait, en prenant la main de Harry. Lui n'était plus très sobre, et laissa faire Leela. 'Tu mérites d'être heureux…'

Il passa une partie de la nuit à lui parler, et à boire des bierraubeurres, et Leela lui proposa alors :

'Allez viens, on va aller chez moi.'

'Chez toi, pourquoi ça ?'

'Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser partir dans cet état ? Je t'emmène de gré ou de force.'

'Bon, d'accord…' se résigna Harry, qui avait atteint une ivresse presque inhumaine.

Ils partirent tous les deux en titubants chez Leela, qui habitait à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Lorsque Leela entra dans son appartement, ils furent sauvagement attrapés par des liens presque invisible.

'Monsieur Potter, j'ai failli attendre !' marmonna Rogue.


	16. Chapter 16

'Je me demande bien où il est quand même, on ne l'a pas vu de la journée hier !' fit Ron, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

'Il a besoin de souffler un peu, avec ce qu'il s'est passé…' lui répondit Hermione. 'Jaana, il ne t'a pas dit où il allait hier ?'

'Non, enfin… Hier après midi, il m'a demandé de l'aide, il avait été emprisonné ou je ne sais quoi, et Alessa est parti immédiatement après…'

'Il a été quoi !' demanda Ron, perplexe.

'Emprisonné pour meurtre, mais je pense que Harry va pouvoir répondre lui-même, le voila qui arrive.'

En ce lundi matin, Harry venait de faire son apparition. Tout le monde avait presque terminé son petit déjeuner, et il faisait son apparition avec des cernes qui indiquait que la nuit avait été très courte. Ses amis le regardaient d'un œil inquiet, il n'était pas revenu la veille pour dormir.

'Salut vous trois !' fit Harry, tout en baillant. 'Vous en faites une tête !'

'Tu t'es regardé mon vieux ?' lui répondit Ron. 'T'étais passé où ? On s'inquiétait figure toi !'

'Oh, calmos ! J'étais avec Leela, rien de plus.'

'Tu as passé la nuit avec une fille ?' fit Jaana, quasiment estomaquée. 'C'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire, une semaine après que Ginny…'

'Je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux, je te signale ! J'ai juste passé ma soirée avec elle, après on est allé se reposer chez elle, on était pas très frais, donc ne te fais pas de film, il ne s'est rien passé.'

'C'est en te saoulant que tu résous tes problèmes ?' lui demanda Alessa. Elle venait de la table de la table des professeurs, et s'était arrêté à la hauteur de Harry. 'Tu as encore les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ! Harry, tu me déçois…'

'Alessa, on peut en parler plus tard, s'il te plait ?' lui demanda Harry, essayant de trouver une échappatoire. 'Tu comprendras mieux quand je t'aurai expliqué…'

'Bon, viens dans mon bureau ce soir.'

'Et nous, on peut avoir des explications ?' demanda Hermione. 'C'est quoi cette histoire de meurtre déjà !'

'Ah…Bon, je vous expliquerai ce midi, c'est promis, mais là j'ai cours !'

'Ce n'est pas le Harry que je connais…' fit Hermione en soupirant.

Les cours de Harry s'étaient bien passés, et c'était avec fierté qu'il retourna dans la grande salle, où ses amis l'attendaient déjà pour connaître enfin toute l'histoire de la veille.

'Bon, que voulez vous savoir ?' demanda Harry, en regardant du coin de l'œil Ginny et Dean.

'Tout !' répondit Hermione avec force.

C'était le bon moment, Harry le savait. Il se leva, et partit verser dans le verre de Dean et de Ginny un peu de poudre, qu'il délaya avec une fourchette. Il partit se rasseoir, sûr et certain que personne n'avait vu son déplacement, à cause de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait exécuté son geste.

'Harry, que viens tu de faire !' s'écria Jaana, en regardant à tour de rôle Harry et Ginny.

'Euh, de quoi tu parles ?' répondit innocemment Harry, en écrasant son pied. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard, fais moi confiance » lui avait dit Harry par télépathie. 'Bon, je vais vous raconter !'

Il avait raconté la journée qu'il avait vécu, en omettant volontairement la soirée avec Leela, ainsi que ce qui s'était produit ensuite.

'Et j'ai passé ma soirée avec Leela, à parler de Quidditch. Elle m'a proposé d'aller chez elle, car je n'aurai jamais pu transplaner dans l'état où j'étais ! Et voila, je suis revenu à Poudlard ce matin.' acheva Harry.

Le soir même, il partageait le bureau d'Alessa en compagnie de Jaana.

'Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?' lui demanda t'elle, impatiente.

'Alessa va bientôt arrivée, je tiens pas à le répéter deux fois…'

'Harry, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi…'

'Fais moi confiance, je t'en prie…'

Il avait passé sa soirée à discuter avec Alessa et Jaana, qui s'exclamaient à chaque révélation que faisait Harry. Quant à lui, Harry était heureux, et cette bonne humeur était palpable, bien que paradoxale par rapport au comportement de la semaine passée.

Le lendemain, il avait cours avec Abelforth dans la salle sur demande, et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit qu'il ne serait pas le seul à assister à ces cours. En effet, dans ce décor interchangeable, il aperçut Jaana, et ses amis calés dans les fauteuils de la salle.

'Harry, on attendait plus que toi !' fit Abelforth, qui venait d'apparaître. 'Godric va arriver, on a quelques choses à faire avant de commencer les choses sérieuses.'

'Vous arrivez à voir Godric ?'

'Bien sur, tous ceux qui ont passés ces épreuves peuvent le voir, et j'en fais parti. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas trop tarder.'

Une minute ou deux après, il montra enfin le bout de son nez.

'Bonjour les enfants !'

'On est plus des enfants !' s'était écriée Lysa. 'Arrête de nous considérer comme tels !'

Alors comme ça, eux aussi arrivaient à le voir, peut être qu'ils étaient dans le même cas que Jaana, pensait Harry. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils se connaissent, en tout cas.

'Bien, aujourd'hui, avant qu'on attaque l'entraînement, j'aimerai savoir à quel point vos pouvoirs se sont développés.' annonça Godric. 'Cela nous permettra de savoir à quel point ces cours seront utiles. Vous voyez cette engin là bas ?' fit il en désignant du doigt le coin de la pièce. Cet engin en question était une sorte de grosse pierre, recouverte de pierres plus petites, semblables à des joyaux. 'Cela nous permettra de savoir votre niveau approximatif dans divers domaines…'

'Quels domaines ?' demanda Kaylee.

'La force, le savoir, l'endurance, et cætera…Abelforth, une petite démonstration s'il vous plait !'

Abelforth s'approcha de la pierre, posa sa baguette dessus, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tous les petits joyaux se mirent à scintiller puissamment.

'Bien, Lysa, à vous l'honneur !'

Lysa, Kaylee et Maël avaient passé ce « test ». Les petites pierres s'était mises à briller, mais avec moins de luminosité que lorsque Abelforth avait posé sa baguette sur cette pierre.

C'était le tour de Jaana, et lorsqu'elle posa sa baguette sur cette pierre, rien ne se produisit.

'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?' demanda t'elle, perplexe. 'Je n'ai aucun pouvoirs !'

'Mais si voyons, Abelforth, veuillez changer le matériel, il ne semble pas être idoine.' répondit Godric.

D'un coup de baguette, la pierre disparut, et une autre apparu à sa place. Elle était plus grosse.

'Tout simplement, il y a une limite, et au dessus, la pierre ne marche plus.'

Jaana posa timidement sa baguette sur la pierre. Les pierres resplendissaient. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jaana.

'A ton tour Harry !'

Le concerné posa sa baguette sur cette pierre. Rien ne se produisit à l'instant même de son geste. Mais bientôt, chaque pierre commença à émettre de la clarté. Cette clarté augmentait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Après cinq seconde, la pièce était envahie par une clarté tellement puissante, qu'ils devaient se cacher les yeux.

« Paf ». Ce fut le bruit que fit la pierre lorsqu'elle implosa.

'Ma pierre !' pleurnicha Godric. 'Tu m'as cassé ma pierre ! Mon joyau ! C'était Helga qui me l'avait offerte…'

Harry s'était excusé à maintes et maintes reprises, mais Godric était en pleurs, agenouillé devant les débris de sa pierre. Il s'était relevé, et regardait tristement Harry. Puis bientôt il sourit, et murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

'Peut être qu'elle m'en offrira une offre ! Et peut être qu'elle me rendra mon caleçon !'

Le cours se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, maintenant Godric voulait apprendre à ses élèves comment se métamorphoser en animaux, l'art des animagi !

'Bien, concentrez vous, et imaginez que votre corps se métamorphose, et que vous deveniez un animal ! Bien sur, vous n'y arriverez pas au premier coup, mais c'est les bases !'

Harry ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer. Ginny hantait ses pensées, et il n'y arrivait pas, et c'est en faisant un ultime effort, qu'il se concentra sur un aigle. L'aigle qu'il était devenu cette nuit là. Il sentit son corps se modifier, il se retrouva à quatre pattes, mais pas sous la forme qu'il avait expérimenté dans cette vaste pièce. La fourrure le recouvrait.

'Haarrry !' cria Lysa, apeurée.

'Ah, je m'en serai douté ! Toujours à faire le malin…' dit Godric. 'Tu n'es pas obligé de faire en permanence ton intéressant…'

'Tu imagines…je me suis métamorphosé en lion !' fit Harry. Il était avec Leela sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il lui avait promis de passer l'après midi avec elle, ce jeudi-là.

'Alors qu'avant, tu t'étais transformé en aigle, on est d'accord ?' répondit-elle.

'Oui, c'est ça le « hic », on est censé pouvoir se métamorphoser que dans une seule et unique forme, lorsqu'on est animagus…'

'Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça mon grand ! Sois en fier plutôt !'

'Je le suis, mais le fait que je n'arrive pas à expliquer tout ce qui se passe, ça m'intrigue…'

'On ne peut pas tout expliquer, tu sais ! D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à expliquer mon comportement quand je suis avec toi, tu me troubles tu sais !'

'Tu me flattes maintenant !'

'Je n'ai donc aucune chance avec toi ?' demanda t'elle, l'air enfantin.

'Mon cœur est sien, tu le sais bien !'

'Oui, je sais Harry, je dis ça pour t'embêter. On dirait que tu es pressé de la retrouver !'

'Oui, c'est sûr, elle me manque…C'est toujours ce week-end alors ?'

'Oui, rien n'a changé, et rien ne changera, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas la retrouver !'

Le soir même, conformément à l'annonce qu'il avait affichée dans la salle commune, il y avait la sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Leela était là et l'aider à superviser. Il y avait beaucoup de postulants, et la tension était à son comble.

'Bien, on va commencer par les poursuiveurs. Par groupe de trois, vous allez vous faire des passes, et essayer de marquer.'

Ainsi se passa la sélection. Il y avait des personnes qui s'étaient assise dans les tribunes, mais Harry ne fit guère attention, il était concentré dans son rôle de capitaine, et comptait le rester.

Après de longues heures, Harry avait son équipe au complet, composée de Erik Sullivan et Bryan Muniz en tant que batteurs, Ginny, Jaana, et une certaine Evangeline Monaghan en tant que poursuiveuses. Finalement, Ron était le gardien, à son plus grand bonheur.

'Harry, on se voit bientôt, hein ?'

'Oui Leela ! Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?'

'Ah, si…Viens par ici !'

Elle enlaça Harry et l'embrassa. Ensuite, pris la main de Harry et déposa un petit sachet dans celle-ci.

'Tu étais vraiment obligée de m'embrasser ?' demanda Harry.

'Dis que tu as pas aimé tant que tu y es ! Ces hommes, jamais content de toute façon ! Bon j'y vais Harry, à samedi !'

Et elle transplana. Harry se dépêcha de rentrer avec ses amies. De son côté, Hermione semblait surprise de ce baiser qu'avaient échangé Harry et Leela.

'Erm…Harry, entre toi et Leela, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien ?'

'Rien de rien, c'est Leela, elle fabule, elle croit pouvoir me séduire, c'est tout !' fit Harry, en rigolant, bientôt suivis par Jaana. Elle savait ce qu'ils préparés, et savait que ce baiser était innocent.

'Tu l'aimes encore, n'est ce pas ?' demanda Hermione. Harry s'arreta.

'Oui, je l'aime…' fit-il, en recommençant à marcher auprès de ses amies.

Le soir même, Harry fit la même chose que le lundi. Il dilua le contenu du sachet que lui avait donné Leela dans le verre de Ginny et de Dean. Il était content, il allait retrouvé celle qu'il aimait, et enfin pouvoir lui montrer à quel point ses sentiments sont forts.

La semaine toucha à sa fin rapidement, et les élèves se retrouvèrent accablés de travail par le jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

De son côté Harry faisait les devoirs que lui avaient donné ses professeurs de Potion, Métamorphose et Sortilèges. Il était heureux. Personne ne savait pourquoi, Ginny avait passé sa semaine à l'ignorer royalement, et les messes basses qu'il entretenait avec Jaana exaspéraient Ron et Hermione.

Son comportement était bizarre, et Hermione répétait de temps à autres : « Ce n'est pas le Harry que je connais… ».

C'était vrai, Harry avait changé, il savait que dans peu de temps il retrouverait la fille qu'il aimait, mais qu'aussi, par la même occasion, il avait fait connaissance d'une fille formidable. Toutes ses rencontres avec des filles, Hermione ne le voyait pas du bon œil.

Elle était plus que jamais inquiète pour son amie, et espérait qu'il éclaircisse la situation, rien que par rapport à ce baiser entre lui et Leela.

Elle avait raison d'être inquiète. Ce qui se produisit le samedi confirma que sa suspicion était normale.

Ce jour là, ils étaient partis manger leur déjeuner dans la grande salle. Harry ne cessait de lancer des regards vers les portes, il était comme tendu. Jaana ne s'était pas montrée de la matinée, et Alessa n'était pas à la table des professeurs.

Le trio était à table, en train de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi lorsqu'un intrus entra dans la grande salle.

C'était Malefoy. Drago Malefoy avançait d'une démarche incertaine. Il boitillait, et sur son visage s'éparpillaient des contusions. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas en ordre, et d'une propreté inexistante.

Ce n'était plus le Malefoy que l'on côtoyait l'année précédente, c'était maintenant une personne déchue, sans fierté.

Harry se précipita à ses côtés, et lui demanda :

'Drago, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?'

'Il les a tuées…Harry ! Il les a tuées !'

'Mais qui ça !'

'Leela, Jaana et Alessa…' marmonna t-il, avant de tomber inconscient.


	17. Chapter 17

L'ensemble des élèves était silencieux. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. L'entrée de Drago Malefoy avait perturbé tout le monde. Harry était à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur son front, et s'aperçut qu'il était fiévreux.

'Vite, une réunion du corps professoral, c'est urgent !' dit Harry à McGonagall qui se précipitait vers le survivant.

Grâce à un sortilège, il transporta le corps inanimé de ce blond, sous le regard effaré de l'ensemble de Poudlard. Il parcourut ainsi beaucoup de couloirs, et arriva enfin à la salle des professeurs, où l'intégralité de ses collègues l'attendait. Il déposa Drago sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait là, et lança un regard aux autres professeurs.

Ils étaient tous ébahis par cette entrée. Voir un Malefoy entrer dans cet état de santé n'était pas un spectacle que l'on pouvait voir tous les jours. Harry prit la parole, afin d'éclaircir la situation.

'D'après ce que Drago dit, il y a eu trois victimes... Mr Rusard, pouvez vous aller chercher Mr Pompfresh ?' demanda t-il à la personne concernée, qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau. 'Dès qu'il sera de nouveau conscient, on pourra avoir plus de précisions...' fit Harry, inquiet pour Jaana, Alessa et Leela.  
'Mrs Davis serait ... ?' interrogea timidement McGonagall.  
'Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être morte !' fit Harry, excédé. Penser que Alessa puisse être morte, était insupportable pour lui. 'Il faut attendre que Drago soit de nouveaux sur pieds...'

L'attente fut longue. Personne n'osait dire mot. Ce silence était même gênant. Tout le monde était inquiet, et les regards se croisaient, mais personne ne disait rien. Harry faisait les cents pas dans la salle des professeurs. L'infirmière de Poudlard arriva, et inspecta Drago. Tout le monde attendait le moindre mot. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit une fiole de sa valise immense, et la versa dans la bouche de Malefoy. L'instant d'après, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui.

'Mr Malefoy, que s'est-il passé !' demanda de but en blanc McGonagall, ne faisant preuve de tact. 'Pourquoi êtes vous dans cet état ?'  
'Des mangemorts ! Ils m'ont attaqué ! Et il les ont tués...'

C'en était trop pour Harry, il en avait trop entendu. Il sortit de la salle pour ne pas entendre comment ses amies avaient été tuées. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elles ne pouvaient pas être mortes !   
Pourquoi devait-il vivre que des malheurs ? Il n'en savait rien, mais partit se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. Que voulait-il ? Oublier tout.  
La salle l'avait compris, elle ressemblait à présent à un pub typiquement anglais, dans le même genre de celui des parents de Leela. Cela le rendait nostalgique. Il se rappelait de quelle manière il avait rencontré cette fille, si particulière fille. Il commença à boire une bierraubeurre.

Ce fut comme une seconde naissance. Elle venait de renaître. Elle n'était plus maître d'elle-même, et grâce à lui, elle avait pu redevenir la femme qu'elle était. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait beaucoup souffert à cause d'elle, même si elle n'était pas responsable de ses actes à ces moments là. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, qu'elle s'explique avec lui. Qu'elle soit dans ses bras, qu'elle sente sa présence, qu'elle soit avec lui...

Elle l'aperçut enfin, au détour d'un couloir. Tête baissée, il se dirigeait vers un couloir adjacent, à vive allure. Il fallut qu'elle coure pour le rattraper. Il semblait très triste, et elle savait pourquoi. Il venait de perdre des personnes qu'il aimait...

Peut être était-ce son cas, peut être l'avait-elle perdu, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se trouver près de lui. Entre culpabilité et courage, elle parcourut le même parcours que lui. A présent, il faisait des allers-retours devant un pan de mur. Finalement, une porte se présenta à lui, et il put pénétrer dans la pièce que l'on appelait « salle sur demande ».  
Que faire ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle en était conscient, mais comment allait-il réagir ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, mais tout à gagner. Elle devait à nouveau gagner son cœur, et être à ses côtés, après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

Elle pouvait entendre des voix à l'intérieur de cette pièce. Une voix féminine, ensuite une voix masculine. Puis une autre voix féminine. Elle s'approcha de la porte, et tendit l'oreille.

'On doit y aller, tu as de la visite Harry ! La poudre a fait effet, apparemment !'  
'Bonne chance Harry !' fit une autre voix.

Elle entendit un bruit d'armoire qu'on claquait, et puis plus rien. Des pas se rapprochaient vers la porte. Que faire ? Rien. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte, et était face à elle.

'Ginny !' fit Harry, heureux de revoir la femme qu'il chérissait.  
'Harry...' bafouilla t'elle. 'Pardonne moi...' glissa t'elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il l'avait retrouvée. Il enlaçait la femme qu'il aimait, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, et maintenant qu'il venait d'arriver, tout se passait trop vite.

'Viens, rentre mon cœur,' lui dit Harry, s'aventurant dans la pièce.  
'On dirait un pub...' fit Ginny, après avoir refermer la porte.  
'Oui, c'est une réplique du pub où j'ai rencontré Leela.'  
'Leela...'

Un ange passa.

'Avec qui parlais tu ? J'ai cru entendre des voix...'  
'Avec le souvenir de Jaana, de Alessa et celui de Leela. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer qu'elles ne sont plus...'  
'Je suis désolé Harry...'  
' Ne le sois pas.' fit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. 'Je t'ai retrouvée, si tu savais comme je suis heureux...'

Quel comportement bizarre après avoir perdu des personnes chères à son cœur...Son comportement était plus que bizarre, et comme Hermione l'avait fait remarqué, ce n'était pas le Harry habituel que l'on avait face à soi.

'Harry...Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...Je t'ai fait souffrir, et je m'en veux terriblement...Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état à cause de moi...'  
'Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne veux plus que nous...'  
'J'ai besoin de temps Harry...Si tu savais comment c'était difficile pour moi de devoir faire ce qu'on m'ordonner de faire...Si tu savais comment c'était affreux de te voir aussi triste...Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert en étant aussi loin de toi...'  
'Mais...Mais...' baragouina Harry.  
'Harry, laisse moi un peu de temps s'il te plait...Je tiens énormément à toi, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé, mais je suis faible...J'ai fait du mal à l'homme que j'aime, et je n'arriverai pas à me le pardonner...'  
'Ginny...' soupira Harry. Elle venait de poser son doigt sur la bouche de Harry.  
'Laisse moi du temps...Laisse nous du temps...'

Finalement, la réunion improvisée des professeurs avait abouti sur plusieurs décisions : Drago Malefoy resterait à Poudlard pour qu'il soit protégé, mais en contrepartie, il devrait réintégrer la septième année, ainsi que Serpentard. Il avait accepté.

Harry, quant à lui, ne paraissait pas aussi triste que l'on aurait pu espérer. Il venait de perdre trois personnes chères à son cœur, mais il ne laissait pas entrevoir une once de tristesse dans son comportement. Il restait seul dans son coin, à manipuler avec soin la carte des maraudeurs. La seule chose qui le touchait vraiment, était sa relation avec Ginny, il pensait qu'il pourrait de nouveau l'avoir à ses côtés, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Ginny voulait du temps. Mais combien de temps ? Harry ne savait pas répondre à cette question, et elle le turlupinait trop souvent à son goût.   
De même, le changement de comportement de Dean et de Ginny en avait étonné plus d'un. Beaucoup voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais personne n'avait la réponse. Harry savait pourquoi, mais ne l'avait révélé.

Harry continuait à donner ses cours, et ses élèves aimaient la manière dont il le faisait. Avec brio auraient dit certains professeurs. Mais il avait trop souvent la tête dans la lune : il pensait à Ginny.

Voyant qu'il était préoccupé, Hermione lui demanda un jour, au milieu du repas :

'Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne dis plus un mot depuis que ...'  
'Hermione, je t'assure que ça va...Enfin, je fais aller au meilleur !'  
'Harry, on peut en parler si tu veux...'  
'Non, je n'en n'ai pas envie...' fit Harry pour achever la conversation. Il venait de croiser le regard de Ginny. Presque aussitôt, celle-ci avait changé de direction son regard. Elle avait trouvé un sujet plein d'admiration : ses chaussures.  
'Votre attention, s'il vous plaît !' fit McGonagall, tout en se levant de son siège de la table des professeurs.

A ses côtés, il y avait Rusard qui semblait peiné. Il était pratiquement en nage, et semblait avoir fait un marathon. Quant à elle, McGonagall était sérieuse, et avec donné plusieurs coups de sa fourchette sur son verre.

Et le silence fut.

'Je dois vous annoncer une triste nouvelle...' fit McGonagall, alors qu'elle affichait une mine déconfite. 'Le chat de Mr Rusard, Miss Teigne, a été retrouvé morte...Selon son maître, elle a été assassiné par un étudiant de Poudlard, sachez que ce crime sera sévèrement puni...'  
'Triste nouvelle !' marmonna Ron, le sourire aux lèvres. 'Le basilic n'a pas suffit, et c'est un étudiant qui en est arrivé à bout ! J'aimerai savoir qui s'est, je le féliciterais !'  
'Ron, tu es horrible ! Pauvre chatte !'  
'Elle nous a mené la vie dure, tu ne peux pas le nier...'

Harry n'écoutait pas. Il savait qu'il allait assister de nouveaux à une dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis, et n'avait plus la force de les en empêcher. Depuis que ces deux là avaient eu une courte aventure, durant le mariage, plus rien n'allait entre eux.  
Ils semblaient cacher leurs sentiments, et Harry ne voulait pas intervenir. Il n'était pas un entremetteur !  
Mais, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas ce qui le tourmentait à ce moment là. Ce crime paraissait plutôt suspect, et Harry en était conscient.

Lorsque Harry eut cours avec les septièmes années, il perfectionna les sorts informulés, de manière à améliorer l'avantage que l'on avait quand on les utilisait.

'Bien, comme devoir pour la prochaine séance, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez quinze centimètres de parchemin sur l'origine des sorts informulés, cela vous permettra de mieux les lancer ! Drago, peux tu rester un instant ?' demanda Harry, alors que tout le monde venait de sortir.  
'Oui bien sur Harry ! Tout se passe comme prévu ?'  
'Oui tout à fait, tout se passe à merveille, il n'y a eu la moindre anicroches, et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas !'  
'Ne t'en fais pas, on va le trouver cet espion !'  
'Shhhhh Drago, quelqu'un arrive !'

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Rusard vient frapper à la porte. Il paraissait encore plus affaibli que la fois dernière.

'Mr Malefoy, votre directeur de maison veut vous voir !'  
'Très bien, j'irai voir Slughorn tout à l'heure.'  
'Immédiatement ! Je vous accompagne !'  
'D'accord,' dit Drago en se renfrognant, 'Harry, à la prochaine !'

La porte claqua. Presque aussitôt, Harry comprit. Il comprit tout.

Ce samedi là, Harry n'eut pas de mal à donner les cours de l'AD. Il y avait de plus en plus de monde, par exemple, Drago faisait parti du lot, ainsi que Lysa et ses amis. Et le thème de cette fois-ci, était aussi les sorts informulés.

'Bonjour vous tous, aujourd'hui, comme vous avez pu l'étudier dans mes autres cours, nous allons étudier les sortilèges informulés. Pourquoi ? Si un jour vous vous retrouvez face à un mangemort, vous aurez un avantage considérable et non négligeable ! Une petite démonstration s'impose...Drago ?'

Drago, qui était assit, se leva et se dirigea en face de Harry. Ce dernier dressa une barrière entre eux et les autres élèves, d'un simple geste de la main. Beaucoup était ébahi, mais ce qui allait suivre allait être encore plus palpitant.

'Bonne chance, Harry !' fit Drago, en se moquant de lui.  
'Je n'ai pas besoin de chance Drago,' répondit-il, taquin.

Et l'instant d'après, les sorts fusaient. C'était un arc-en-ciel de couleur. Dès le début, Drago avait pris le dessus sur Harry, et lançait un nombre impressionnant de sortilèges. Harry ne faisait que les dévier, ou bien tentait de les renvoyer. Il était acculé au mur, et ne pouvait guère se protéger à présent.

'STOP !' cria Harry, en levant la main.  
'Eh, tu abandonnes déjà ?' demanda Drago, presque déçu.  
'Non, mais j'aimerai donner un conseil avant de recommencer. Comme vous l'avez vu, celui qui est dans une position défavorable, c'est-à-dire, celle que j'avais, ne peut que se défendre, et cette technique ne peut durer des lustres. Les sorts informulés sont pratiques, mais ils ont un point faible. Il y a une manière de savoir quels sortilèges va vous lancer votre adversaire : lire dans ses pensées. Drago, tu es prêt ?'

En guise de réponse, il lança un sortilège sur Harry.

'Bien, je prends ça pour un oui...'

Harry avait comme au début, une position plus que défavorable. Mais bientôt, on vit les situations s'inverser. Alors que Harry se protégeait, il lançait maintenant lui aussi un sortilège à Drago de temps à autres, ce qui le forçait à se protéger lui aussi. Lire dans les pensées de Drago était d'une simplicité enfantine pour lui, et il savait comment parer ses attaques.

On assister désormais à un feu d'artifice. Lors de la première partie de la démonstration, Drago lançait déjà un grand nombre de sorts, mais dorénavant, Harry en lançait le double, voire le triple. Il devait reculer à grand pas pour éviter les sorts que lui lançait le survivant, et bascula sur le dos.

Harry lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta volontiers.

'Bien sur, si tu sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas la moindre chance...' fit Drago, espiègle.

La séance se passa bien. Harry avait dit que l'occlumencie serait abordée au cours de l'année, ce qui permettrait une défense et une attaque sans faille, ou presque.  
Ce soir là, tout le monde était exténué, et le repas était une chose très attendue. Tout le monde parlait de ce duel entre le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et le revenant, Drago Malefoy.  
Harry regardait de temps à autres Ginny. Elle était ravissante, mais inaccessible. Enfin pour le moment.

'Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ? Il a retrouvé des crottes de Miss Teigne !' demanda Ron, en montrant de la tête Rusard qui entrait dans la grande salle en claudiquant.  
'Ron...' fit Hermione, dégoûtée.

Rusard se dirigea vers Drago, et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Ce dernier se leva, et suivit Rusard, qui maintenant sortait de la grande salle.  
Harry en fit de même, il les suivit.

Drago suivait inexorablement Rusard. Il marchait maintenant depuis plus de vingt minutes dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Jamais il ne s'était aventuré là, mais Rusard continuait tout de même son parcours. Ils étaient à présent dans les cachots.  
Après d'interminables minutes, il pointa du doigt une salle, et Drago pénétra dans cette salle. L'atmosphère était oppressante. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

« Expelliarmus ! » lança Rusard, alors que Drago avait le dos tourné. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur.

'Voyons Drago, je suis très déçu...' fit Rusard. Enfin, Rusard, on ne sait pas. Cet individu commençait à se métamorphoser en un autre.

Des traits reconnaissables parmi des centaines d'autres, notamment grâce à des avis de recherches, se dessina alors sur le visage de cette personne...


	18. Chapter 18

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Harry suivait Drago et son ravisseur. La carte du maraudeur était un atout non négligeable : Harry s'en servait à merveille, et c'est grâce à elle qu'il avait pu les suivre.

Il arpentait maintenant les cachots, et l'humidité ambiante l'entourait de toute part. Les deux personnes qu'ils suivaient entrèrent dans une pièce. D'après la carte, Drago venait de faire plusieurs pas d'un coup : il venait d'être envoyer valser, Harry en était certain.

Encore quelques pas, et la cage se refermeraient sur l'oiseau.

L'oiseau en question, avait pris l'apparence d'une autre personne, et Harry était en filature depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, et avait échafaudé un plan digne des romans policiers. Mais pour le moment, il devait secourir Drago. La porte était devant lui, entrouverte. Après avoir endossé la cape d'invisibilité, il pénétra dans cette pièce.

'Voyons Drago, je suis très déçu...' fit l'imposteur. Le sortilège qui lui permettait de changer d'apparence prenait fin, sa couverture était maintenant fichue, on allait savoir qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo-Rusard.

A vrai dire, Harry savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, puisque avec la carte du maraudeur, il avait eu la possibilité de vérifier l'identité de tout le monde ayant accès à Poudlard. Et c'était donc ce pauvre Rusard qui était sujet à cette imposture.

Le visage commença à se modifier petit à petit, et bientôt des traits familiers apparurent face à Harry. Des cheveux blonds, un visage fin, des yeux perçants.

Le père de Malefoy venait d'apparaître devant Harry. Il avait l'air sévère, et pointait sa baguette en direction de son fils. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire toute la méprise qu'il portait envers Drago, son fils déchu.

'Comment as-tu osé défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu n'es qu'un sot ! Il t'offre sa protection et tu la rejettes, et en plus de cela, tu le trahis !' dit alors Malefoy, de sa voix cinglante.

'Non père, je ne le trahis pas, c'est lui qui trahi l'espère humaine en existant sur ce monde...'

'Ne parle pas comme ça de lui ! Endoloris !'

Le rayon vint atteindre le torse de Drago et ce dernier commença à se tordre de douleur par terre. Tout son corps était parcouru par des spasmes violents, et le sort l'avait visiblement beaucoup affaibli.

'Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu déshonores ton sang, je ne peux pas laisser une vermine souiller ma lignée !'

'Pas besoin de moi pour qu'elle soit souillée, rien qu'avec toi, le travail est fait...' répondit Drago, énervé.

'Avada ...' commença à réciter Malefoy, mais il ne put terminer son incantation. Il était figé, comme une statue le serait.

En réalité, Harry venait de le stupefixer. Il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, et tendit sa main à Drago. Ce dernier l'accepta, et se releva grâce à l'aide de Harry. Il jeta un regard rempli de dédain à son père, et récupéra sa baguette magique.

'Viens Drago, on ferait mieux de l'amener là haut...' proposa Harry.

'Oui, je te suis...'

Harry s'occupait du corps inerte du père de Drago. Ils gravirent ainsi tous les étages qui les séparaient du Rez-de-chaussée dans un silence religieux. Harry n'osait dire mot.

Enfin arrivé dans le hall, ils croisèrent Hermione et Ginny. Celles-ci étaient effarées de voir dans quel état était le célèbre mangemort Lucius Malefoy.

'Harry, que se passe t-il ?' arriva à glisser Hermione, dans un état d'épouvante.

'Erm...Allez chercher Ron, et rejoignez nous dans la salle des professeurs, je pense que vous méritez une explication...'

Interrogatives, elles partirent à la recherche du rouquin.

Lorsque Harry arriva à la salle en question, il y avait la plupart de ses collègues. Il intima l'ordre d'aller chercher la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, et se cala dans un fauteuil, silencieux. Son plan avait marché et il ne trouvait pas de mot pour exprimer sa joie. Il venait de déjouer l'infiltration d'un mangemort au sein de Poudlard, et il en était fier.

Cinq minutes après, Ron, suivi des deux jeunes filles, pénétra dans la salle, et bientôt ce fut au tour de la directrice. Tout le monde se demandait se qu'il s'était produit, et attendait une explication de la part du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

'Je vous prie de patienter encore quelques instants, il manque des personnes à cette réunion...' fit Harry, en se dirigeant vers la cheminée de la salle. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette, et le lança dans l'âtre.

Durant plusieurs secondes, il était resté agenouillé devant la cheminée, à converser. Après ceci, il se releva, et avec sourire, il annonça :

'Ils arrivent, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes !'

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : de vives flammes commencèrent à apparaître dans l'âtre, et des crépitements retentirent. Une silhouette apparut, puis une autre, et encore une autre ! Au total, quatre personnes venaient d'arriver grâce à ce moyen de transport sorcier. Tout le monde était abasourdit par cet évènement imprévu : Jaana, Leela et le professeur Davis se tenaient à côté de Severus Rogue, ex-prof de Poudlard.

On put entendre des « oh ». Certains avaient même levé leur baguette, mais Harry les avait dissuadé d'un geste de bras. Et non, elles n'étaient pas mortes, et cette réapparition avait provoqué des réactions plus inattendues qu'autre chose. En effet, et en plus de cela, le traite Severus Rogue par-dessus par le marché : tout le monde semblait largué, et Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

'Bon, comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a des revenants parmi nous !' dit Harry, plein de malice. 'Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais tout d'abord, je vous demande de me faire confiance, et de ne parler à personne d'autre de ce qui sera dit ici dans cette pièce...De toute manière, j'ai lancé un sortilège, et si jamais une personne présente ici viendrait à nous trahir, je le saurais. Avec l'aide de Drago, nous avons attrapé...'

Severus Rogue se racla la gorge. Harry comprit immédiatement.

'Avec l'aide de Drago, et du professeur Rogue, nous avons...'

'Et nous, on compte pour du beurre !' demanda Jaana, piquée.

'Je récapitule, nous avons évité une infiltration à Poudlard. Lucius Malefoy a prit la place de ce cher Rusard depuis la rentrée et tentait, en vain, d'avoir des informations propres à Poudlard.'

S'en suit un long récit. Harry avait été mis au courant de cette infiltration grâce à Rogue. Le soir où il était allé chez Leela, ivre mort, Rogue lui avait révélé le plan de Voldemort, à savoir infiltrer Poudlard pour le détruire de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas qui était cet espion, mais avait imaginé un plan pour que l'espion lui-même compromette sa couverture. C'était donc pour cela que Drago était réapparut, psalmodiant la mort de trois femmes.

Lucius Malefoy avait déjà tenté d'éliminer son fils. Après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il avait demandé, sous l'apparence du frêle Rusard, de le suivre pour aller voir son directeur de maison. Mais par chance, Slughorn se trouvait sur le chemin.

Et de toute façon, la mort de Miss Teigne corroborait l'ensemble des suspicions de Harry. Ce chat était capable de détecter les gens qui n'étaient pas digne de confiance, et là, en l'occurrence, son pseudo maître. Lucius avait donc tué ce chat.

Et à vrai dire, c'était une couverture de luxe : qui penserait à un cracmol ?

Les informations qu'il venait de desservir étaient en ébullition dans sa cervelle, si bien qu'il ne put les organiser. Tout venait, sans que cela ait du sens, mais tout le monde comprit à la fin la démarche qu'il avait suivi pour attraper cet espion.

'Avez-vous un peu de Veritaserum ?' demanda Rogue, avide de savoir. 'Il pourrait nous révéler bien des choses intéressantes !'

'Je peux en faire venir,' répondit McGonagall.

'Pas besoin...' fit Harry. 'Legi...'

'Il a une barrière mentale trop puissante pour que...' coupa Rogue.

'Legimens !'

Harry venait d'intégrer des centaines d'images, et il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour tout remettre en ordre tout ce qu'il venait de voir, d'organiser les images, et de les assembler.

'Oh mon dieu...' se contenta de dire Harry, horrifié. Tout le monde le regardait, attendant son verdict. 'Voldemort...' Tout le monde tressaillit lorsqu'il prononça son nom. 'Voldemort est en train d'imaginer un moyen radical pour éliminer la totalité des moldus, et des sangs impurs…Il est en train de faire des expériences sur des moldus qu'il a capturé... Il a appelé ça : le Fléau de Dieu...'

Le voila qu'il se prend pour une divinité, c'était le comble. Harry était dépassé par les évènements, Voldemort comptait éliminer toutes les personnes qui seraient impurs selon lui... Il fallait l'arrêter, mais comment ? Il fallait d'abord éliminer tous les horcruxes, et ensuite se charger de lui, et ça ne serait pas une mince affaire...

Personne ne parlait, et ça arrangeait Harry. Il sortit de la pièce, il voulait un peu de calme, reprendre ses esprits, être seul. Cette solitude, il ne la trouva pas, Jaana vint le retrouver sous le chêne, près du Lac.

C'était sa place favorite, il pouvait y rester des heures sans bouger d'un poil. Cet endroit était réconfortant, et Harry aimait se trouver près de ce chêne. Jaana avait compris que Harry avait besoin de calme, car lorsqu'elle arriva, elle s'assit à ses côtés, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, et ne dit rien ensuite. Elle enlaça de ses bras Harry, et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes.

'Harry...' tenta t-elle. 'Harry, il va falloir l'en empêcher...'

'Oui, Jaana, mais je suis fatigué de devoir jouer le héros à longueur de journée...J'aimerai profiter un petit peu de ma vie, et c'est impossible...Pourquoi moi ?' Sa voix sombra durant cette dernière question.

'Harry, je ne pourrais pas répondre à cette question, mais sache que je serai toujours à tes côtés...Je tiens beaucoup à toi, et je n'aime pas te voir triste Harry... Je préfère voir mon Harry qui a le sourire aux lèvres, celui qui rigole, celui que j'aime...'

'Jaana...'

'Shhh Harry, ne dis rien...Je sais que l'on partage des sentiments différents...'

'Jaana, je tiens beaucoup à toi, je t'aime...mais seulement en amie...'

'Je sais Harry, allez viens, on va y aller sinon on va s'inquiéter de ne plus te voir revenir !'

'D'accord...'

Le mois de septembre était passé bien vite. Leela était repartie à Londres, Rogue se cachait pour que Voldemort ne le trouve pas, et les autres, c'est-à-dire Jaana et Alessa avait repris place à Poudlard. Harry n'avait plus de temps pour lui. Entre les entraînements de Quidditch, ses cours, et ceux qu'il suivait, il n'avait pas une minute de répit.

Heureusement, un évènement se profilait devant lui : un bal était organisé pour Halloween, sous l'initiative de Alessa. Harry se rappelait de la gêne qu'il avait eu, lorsqu'il avait invité Ginny.

'Euh, Ginny, je peux te parler un instant s'il te plait ?' avait-il demandé, soucieux de la réponse qu'allait lui donner Ginny.

'Oui, bien sur Harry.'

'Erm, tu sais, je m'étais dit que...Ginny, veux tu m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ?'

'Euh, Harry...'

'Si tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, dis le moi, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour te savoir à mes côtés durant ce bal...'

Elle n'avait pas donné sa réponse sur le moment, mais Harry avait découvert un mot sur son lit le soir même. Cette écriture, c'était celle de Ginny, il l'aurait reconnu parmi des milliers d'autres !

Harry,

J'espère que tu n'as pas pris mal le fait que je te demande de patienter pour que je te donne ma réponse concernant le bal, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir...

Cela me ferait très plaisir d'être en ta compagnie à ce bal, et donc j'accepte ton invitation.

Excuse moi pour mon comportement Harry, mais j'ai besoin de temps...

Je t'aime...

Elle l'aimait ! Harry avait bondit de joie, elle l'aimait ! Il pensait que le temps avait pu érodé ses sentiments envers lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il passa une nuit à rêver de sa princesse, la princesse de son cœur.

De la même manière que le mois précédent, octobre fut très court, enfin, il passa très rapidement selon Harry. La fin de cette semaine là allait être mouvementé. En effet, le samedi matin, Gryffondor affronterait Serdaigle, et le lendemain au soir, il y aurait le bal.

'Je n'aime pas faire des discours inutiles, donc faisons comme aux entraînements, et tout se passera à merveille. Je vous fais confiance, on va gagner haut la main !' fit Harry, pour encourager ses coéquipiers. 'Allons y, et souvenez vous, faites vous confiance les uns les autres, et nous gagnerons ce match !'

Harry ouvrit la porte, et entra sur le stade, où les clameurs se firent entendre bruyamment.


	19. Chapter 19

Le match va bientôt commencer. Si j'arrive à me frayer un chemin, je pourrais peut être avoir une bonne place dans les tribunes. Ah, j'ai peut être une chance, si je me faufiles entre ces deux là. J'en bouscule un, et l'autre me dévisage, mais je m'en fiche, il faut que je le vois...

C'est presque devenu une obsession chez moi, le voir, le savoir là, l'admirer, c'est presque une manie, je n'ai plus une minute à moi, je ne cesse jamais de penser à lui, celui que je considère comme mon fils...

Il a vécu beaucoup trop d'épreuves pour son âge, et cela a forgé chez lui un caractère que je connais déjà. Celui de mon frère, son père. Il lui ressemble tant ! Toujours cette manie à se décoiffer, enfin, pas besoin de préciser que ce qui lui fait office de chevelure est une forêt indomptable, à l'instar de celle de son père. Par contre, il a hérité de beaucoup de choses de sa mère. En effet, ces yeux, ces deux joyaux qui peuvent mettre mon cœur sans dessus dessous... A chaque fois que je le vois, que ces deux yeux resplendissent de bonheur, mon cœur bat la chamade. Le savoir heureux, c'est un devoir pour moi, je ne peux pas imaginer un instant de le laisser triste, dans son coin. Mais lorsque je le vois, le sourire aux lèvres, mon cœur fait un bond, et son bonheur m'envahit, et je ressens toujours des frissons, à en avoir froid dans le dos !

Depuis que mon frère m'a avoué que cet idiot de Sirius avait commis l'erreur de mentionner mon existence, je le surveille, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il n'est pas conscient qu'il a toujours quelqu'un qui l'épie, pour s'assurer qu'il soit heureux.

Mais même s'il ne l'est pas, je ne peux rien faire... Je ne peux pas me planter devant lui, et lui avouer que son sang est mien. Il prendrait cette étrangère que je suis pour une folle dégénérée...

J'ai déjà ressenti plusieurs fois l'envie de lui révéler mon identité, mais comment va t-il réagir ? Après tout, il ne me connaît pas, et même, il m'en voudrait si jamais je lui disais ! Il a une tante, bien plus respectable que la sœur de Lily, enfin je pense, mais elle n'a pas été là jusqu'à ces dix sept ans. Rien que ceci est blâmable, j'aurai du être là... Je n'aurai pas du obéir à James...

Mais maintenant qu'il est au courant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idoine pour lui dévoiler qui je suis réellement... Et le voir dans cet état, et ne rien pouvoir faire, c'est insupportable ! Il aime cette fille, Ginny, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la cervelle de celle-ci, elle ne sort pas avec Harry ! Alors qu'elle l'aime, c'est insensé !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry en souffre beaucoup, même s'il ne le montre pas beaucoup. Enfin, il le montre, mais il faut détecter ses signes de détresses : toujours à lancer des regards dans la direction de sa bien-aimée, comme si un rapace allait voler son butin. Cette fille, elle m'a l'air très bien, intelligente, très jolie, mais aussi très aimable, seulement, elle n'est pas avec Harry, et c'est un défaut en soi.

Pauvre Harry...J'aurai tant aimé que tu aies une vie normale, avec des parents présents, qui t'aimeraient fort et qui se seraient toujours là pour toi... Au lieu de cela, tu as une tante qui reste dans l'anonymat, et qui n'ose pas se montrer en public... Mais si tu savais comme je t'aime... Tu hantes mes rêves, tu es omniprésent chez moi... Tout ce que je fais, depuis que tu es apparu ce jour là, sur ton balai, c'est pour te voir, te savoir en sécurité, et aussi heureux que possible... Mais parfois, je me fais un sang d'encre...Comme toute mère, même si cette place ne sera jamais comblée... Lily, tu me manques affreusement...

Lily, James, pourquoi êtes vous partis, laissant Harry seul... Il n'aurait jamais du vivre ce qu'il a eu à vivre... Il aurait du vivre une vie normale, des week-ends en famille, des repas de Noël animés avec ses grands-parents, et même avoir des cousins et des cousines ! Mais il n'a rien eu de tout cela... Comment va-t-il fonder une famille ? Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est...

Et je ne fais rien pour arranger cela... Je pourrais très bien lui dire qui je suis, mais ça me fait horriblement peur... Imaginer Harry en rage, me hurlant dessus que j'aurai du lui dire avant, qu'il me déteste, c'est un rêve que je fais assez souvent...Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait, et je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre, il est tout pour moi...Depuis qu'il est apparu, depuis ce jour, plus rien n'a d'importance, il est devenu mon fils.

Si jamais mon propre fils savait cela, il m'en voudrait profondément, mais je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, et je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je ne peux pas dicter la bonne conduite à mon cœur, il n'y a que lui qui puisse savoir ce qu'il fait, et je lui fais confiance.

Harry... Le voila qui entre sur le terrain ! Il me fait tant penser à son père, sa manière de voler, de se mouvoir, son élégance naturelle... Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir, et que je regarde ce match!

Il s'approche du capitaine de l'équipe adverse et lui serre la main. Dans le regard du capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigles, on peut lire une combativité féroce, une hargne sans limite, alors que du côté de Harry, un calme maîtrisé à merveille.

Tiens, ces gens le pointe du doigt. Ces personnes sont justes en dessous de moi. J'ai trouvé une très bonne place, et dans cette tribune où je me trouve, des gens de tous les milieux pullulent. Ah, je me rappelle maintenant ! J'avais entendu qu'il y aurait une personne qui viendrait voir si un élève le plaisait : il dépiste les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch dès le collège, ce qui permet de les améliorer encore plus ensuite.

Une partie de moi veut que Harry ne soit pas aussi bon qu'on le prétend, comme ça cette personne n'irait pas l'embêter, mais après tout, peut être que ça le rendrait heureux... Il faut que j'arrête d'être égoïste, je me dégoûte moi-même...

Aux côtés de cette personne, il y a une personne plutôt jeune, qui lui murmure à l'oreille de temps à autres un phrase, inaudible pour ma part. Ce visage, il me dit quelque chose... Je déteste ces moments d'oublis ! Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, et ça va me turlupiner jusqu'au moment où je vais trouver qui cela peut bien être...

Ah, je m'en rappelle ! Krum, qui fait parti de l'équipe de Bulgarie se tient là, à deux pas de moi. Peut être il aide ce dépisteur, puisque lui-même est talentueux dans ce sport.

Le coup de sifflet vient de retentir, et je retiens mon souffle, espérant que Gryffondor va gagner. Enfin, en fin de compte, j'espère seulement que Harry va gagner, comme ça il sera un peu plus heureux que d'habitude, et mon cœur rayonnera de milles feux de le voir dans cet état de plénitude. Il s'élance dans les airs, survole le terrain de son balai. Le vent qui s'engouffre dans ses cheveux lui donne un charme, il est à craquer...

Il me fait tant penser à son père ! A chaque fois que je le vois, je vois mon frère... Mais Harry est différent de James, il a une vie plutôt difficile, mais en revanche, comme son père, il vole magnifiquement bien.

Gryffondor mène de plusieurs buts, mais Harry n'a toujours pas attrapé le vif d'or. Je le vois en train de scruter minutieusement le terrain, à la recherche d'un quelconque éclat. Il s'élance. Il s'élance ? Que fais-tu Harry ? Il prend de la vitesse, et l'attrapeur adverse se rend compte que Harry vient d'amorcer une trajectoire assez anormale : il a du trouver l'emplacement du vif d'or.

Il file à une vitesse ahurissante, c'est presque au-delà de l'entendement. Il fuse, et son adversaire n'arrive pas à le rattraper. Il commence à piquer vers le sol. Ce sol se rapproche dangereusement, mais Harry continue, en tendant le bras vers l'avant. Quelle audace, il vient de remonter, en frappant des pieds sur le sol. Malheureusement, le Serdaigle n'a pas pu en faire de même, il s'est fracassé contre le sol. Harry vient de feinter, quel rusé ! J'étais tellement dans l'ambiance du match que j'ai retenu mon souffle durant toute cette action, comme l'ensemble du stade...

Les gens devant moi, c'est-à-dire Krum et ce dépisteur ont poussé un cri de surprise et maintenant commencent à parler rapidement de cette feinte. Celle-ci a plu, et a conquis le public, mais Harry n'a toujours pas trouvé le vif d'or.

Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry, vient de faire un arrêt plus qu'incroyable, et le public commence à chanter pour l'encourager... Quelle fine équipe ces Gryffondors, ils sont imbattables ! Ginny, quant à elle, est une très bonne poursuiveuse, je suis sous le charme de son style de jeu ! Elle est peut être plus rusée que Harry, et marque très souvent. Je remarque d'ailleurs que les joueurs de Serdaigles sont un peu déconcertés devant tant de facilité pour les Gryffondors.

De son côté, Harry continue à voler au dessus du terrain, toujours à la recherche de ce vif d'or, qui n'a toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Sa manière de voler me fait penser à James... Je me rappelle que lorsque j'étais jeune, j'allais le regarder jouer, et j'étais conquise... C'était avec fierté que je l'accueillais lorsqu'il revenait de ses matchs, toujours victorieux. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à James, je regarde Harry jouer...

Le dépisteur griffonne rapidement sur son calepin quelques notes, j'espère que c'est pour Harry...Je serai tellement heureuse pour lui, mais en même temps...

Ce dernier vient de s'élancer une nouvelle fois, mais je ne pense pas qu'il bluffe cette fois-ci. Il vole à très grande vitesse vers les poteaux de buts de Serdaigle, mais il n'est pas le seul. Apparemment son adversaire a vu la petite balle avant lui, et a une avance considérable. Mais Harry gagne des mètres, il se retrouve maintenant à sa hauteur, et le dépasse presque. Encore une vingtaine de mètres et ils vont percuter les poteaux de buts. Harry tend son bras, et vole de plus en plus vite. L'éclair de feu que lui a offert Sirius semble plein de ressource, si bien que Harry est maintenant devant l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Harry vient de refermer sa main, sur le vif d'or je crois ! Il brandit sa main, il a réussi à l'attraper ! Je crie de joie avec les autres supporters de l'équipe de Gryffondor, alors que les clameurs s'élèvent.

Harry se rend au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, à vingt mètres de hauteurs à peu près. Ses équipiers le rejoignent, et l'enserre ! Quel moment de pur plaisir, j'aimerai être à ta place...

Pourquoi ces deux cognards volent toujours ? Pourquoi personne ne s'en occupe ? Les deux balles viennent de fondre sur les Gryffondors victorieux, heurtant quelqu'un au passage. Je n'arrive pas à voir qui. Que ce ne soit pas Harry, je vous en prie...

Le corps inerte de Ginny dégringole dans le vide, mon dieu, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Harry, sauve la, je t'en supplie. Toute la tribune retient son souffle, personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit, et je me penche de la balustrade pour mieux voir cette catastrophe...

Harry a eu un très bon réflexe, il s'est lancé à sa poursuite, et il vient de la rattraper en plein vol. Ginny est toujours inconsciente, il la tient dans ses bras, pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave... Je ne retrouverai plus Harry...Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé non plus...

Alors qu'il vient de la déposer délicatement par terre, j'aperçois les deux cognards qui reviennent à l'attaque ! Non, pas lui... Pas lui, s'il vous pas...

Ils viennent de cogner Harry. L'un a heurté sa tête, l'autre le ventre. Le choc est si violent que Harry est propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Le sang bouille dans mes veines, je ne peux pas rester ainsi sans rien faire ! Il faut que j'aille l'aider, que j'aille le voir, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul... Et même lui dire que je suis sa tante s'il le faut, mais tout faire pour qu'il soit sain et sauf...

Et pourtant, je n'arrive plus à bouger... Mon corps est lourd, j'arrive à peine à bouger mes yeux... Mais que se passe t-il bon sang ? Tout le monde semble être dans le même état que moi, je vois des yeux apeurés lançant des regards implorants dans toutes les directions.

Des dizaines, que dis-je, des centaines de silhouettes encapuchonnées viennent d'apparaître : des mangemorts ! Mais, comment cela est possible, il y a une barrière anti-transplanage ! Ils me foutent les pétoches, personne ne peut bouger, et voila qu'ils apparaissent...

Que faire ?

Voldemort ! Il est là, tout le monde sent sa présence...Il est là, à travers ses disciples...Un froid glacial vient de me parcourir...Est-ce la peur ?

'Voila enfin Poudlard sous mon contrôle !' fit une voix sifflante, Bellatrix. Elle était en bas, sur le terrain de Quidditch, entouré par des dizaines de ses compagnons. 'Et ce pauvre Potter qui gît là inconscient ! Je vais m'occuper de toi, Potter, mais avant, je vais détruire ce collège qui nous a valu tant de difficulté!'

Ne lui faites pas de mal, pas à lui, je vous en prie, pas Harry...Prenez moi...Mais pas lui !

Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à parler, je n'arrive même pas à supplier quiconque de laisser sain et sauf Harry... Je suis dans une telle impuissance que je suis en rage contre moi-même !

Je ne peux rien faire, et tout Poudlard va se retrouver à néant...Et je n'aurai même pas pu avouer à Harry qui je suis réellement... Je promets que si jamais j'arrive à sortir de ce pétrin, je te dirai toute la verité Harry...

Harry, comment vas-tu ? Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu sois blessé, et que je ne puisse rien faire pour toi...

Ce cognard qui t'a percuté de plein fouet, et surtout en pleine tête semble t'avoir fait perdre conscience...

Je vois un filet de sang coulait au niveau de sa tempe, et cette vision m'horripile... Harry, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait...

Et Bellatrix qui tourne autour de Harry, ça me donne la nausée, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, je vous en supplie !

'Et si on éliminait ta bien aimée pour commencer ?' demanda Bellatrix qui se tenait à côté du mage noir. 'Aucune réponse, ça doit être oui.'

Un sort vient de se diriger vers Ginny, mais elle ne semble pas souffrir. Bellatrix se met en colère, et lance à nouveau un sort vers la jeune rousse... Je viens de voir ce qu'il s'est produit : le sort a été détourné, et n'a pas atteint Ginny ! Tant mieux, je ne veux pas la voir souffrir...

Bellatrix en renvoie un dernier, mais celui-ci arrive à toucher Ginny. En revanche, elle ne semble toujours pas souffrir... Que se passe t-il, je ne comprends plus rien !

Le corps de Harry bouge lentement, comme si il s'envolait. Cependant, voir son corps inerte et ses bras ballants me procure une drôle de sensation... Laissez Harry tranquille !

Il s'élève de plus en plus haut, et tous les mangemorts paraissent sujet à une crainte nouvelle. Bellatrix fait un pas en arrière, et regarde Harry qui monte... Que se passe t-il...Comment ce fait-il qu'il s'élève ainsi ?

Il vient d'arrêter son ascension, il est à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Ses émeraudes jadis vertes commencent à rougeoyer, et je vois sortir de ses orbites une sorte de lueur que jamais je n'avais perçu. Harry, que fais tu...

Cette lueur se propage. Tout son corps est entouré à présent, et les mangemorts se demande ce qu'il se passe. En bas, Bellatrix regarde, blême. Le bras de Harry bouge, il le pointe sur un mangemort qui se trouve à côté d'un piquet de but.

Immédiatement après, un rayon rouge parcoure le ciel, et atteint le mangemort... Enfin, il ne reste plus rien du mangemort, et j'en suis dégoûtée... Une marre rouge s'étend là où il était...

Il vient de faire la même chose avec un autre. La réaction chez les mangemorts ne se fait pas attendre : tout le monde lance sur les des sorts variés. La plupart, mortels.

Ceux si n'atteignent pas Harry, ils viennent d'être renvoyés par un bouclier... Mais que se passe t-il !

Maintenant Harry pointe les deux bras au ciel, c'est l'hécatombe chez les mangemorts...

Tous les fidèles de Voldemort se trouvant dans les tribunes sont désintégrés les uns après les autres, et personne n'arrive à stopper sa folie meurtrière...

Bellatrix transplane, apeurée. Quelle lâche !

Harry se charge des derniers, et dirige son rayon sur Ginny. Non, Harry, ne fait pas ça !

Miraculeusement, elle n'est pas désintégrée lorsque le rayon arrive en contact avec son corps.

Je retrouve peu à peu la mobilité, et je me tourne complètement vers le terrain de Quidditch, comme tout le monde. Harry vient d'amorcer sa chute. Personne ne pourra la stopper ! J'ai envie de crier mais un nœud se forme à ma gorge...

Il vient de tomber, heurtant de sa tête le sol...

« Harry... » murmurai-je...


	20. Chapter 20

Je le tiens ! Je l'ai dans les mains ! Cette minuscule balle, je viens de l'attraper ! Gryffondor gagne ce match ! Je brandis du poing ce butin chèrement gagné, et la foule m'acclame. Quel sentiment incomparable...

Toujours un sentiment différent à chaque victoire, et j'ai envie d'expérimenter celui-ci, et durant un long moment ! Vivement la fête de ce soir ! Et demain le bal ! Peut être pourrais reconquérir le cœur de Ginny...

Elle vient de mon côté, comme tous mes coéquipiers, et je vois se dessiner sur ses lèvres un faible sourire. Je la regarde, mais elle, n'ose pas...Quand vas-tu enfin me regarder ! Ginny, je t'aime tant, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas vivre cette situation longtemps, jamais je ne pourrais survivre à ça...

J'entends un drôle de sifflement, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir ce que s'est, j'ai envie de déguster ce sentiment de plaisir, et rien de me tirera de mon extase !

Deux cognards viennent de percuter Ginny, mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je penche mon balai vers l'avant pour récupérer Ginny qui vient de tomber du sien. Fort heureusement, je l'attrape à quelques mètres du sol, elle est donc hors de danger. Enfin, deux cognards lui sont rentrés dedans... J'atterris au sol, et pose délicatement Ginny par terre. Je lance un regard implorant aux alentours : que quelqu'un vienne ! Un médecin, dépêchez vous !

Je me baisse à ses côtés. Ron et tous les autres de l'équipe viennent voir l'état de Ginny, et personne ne s'occupe de ses deux cognards. Je les entends encore siffler, et avec effroi je m'aperçois qu'ils se dirigent vers moi. Ils sont trop près, je ne peux plus les éviter.

Le choc me fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même : je suis conscient mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à bouger, ou faire quoique ce soit. Et je vois, une à une, se dessiner les silhouettes des mangemorts, sur le terrain, dans les tribunes, partout ! Il ne faut pas que quiconque soit blessé, que tout le monde reste silencieux et ne fasse de gestes brusques ! Ils ne veulent que moi, ne bougez pas, et laissez faire ce qu'ils ont à faire...

Je suis conscient de ce qu'il va advenir, je ne peux plus bouger, et les membres de Poudlard non plus, comme je le souhaitais. Tant mieux, comme ça il n'y aura que moi qui serais victime de cette folie meurtrière...

J'aurai tant aimé te dire comme je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour... Je ne veux que ton bien, que tu ne sois pas blessé, que tu vives longtemps et que tu sois heureuse...Sans moi...

'Voila enfin Poudlard sous mon contrôle !' dit Bellatrix qui vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision. 'Et ce pauvre Potter qui gît là inconscient ! Je vais m'occuper de toi, Potter, mais avant, je vais détruire ce collège qui nous a valu tant de difficulté!'

Ne fais rien, vipère ! N'approche aucun de mes amis, sinon... Sinon quoi, je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis impuissant et elle va se charger de Poudlard, à cause de moi...

Oui, à cause de moi ! Si je n'étais pas là, jamais cette attaque n'aurait eu lieu, et aucun élève ne serait en danger ! Faîtes qu'il n'y ait aucun blessés, ni de mort, je vous en prie...

Bellatrix, tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Sirius, et maintenant moi... Je ne te laisserai pas faire aussi facilement, sois en sûre ! Tu ne feras rien aujourd'hui, ni demain ! Je vais te ...

Du sang coule depuis le haut de ma tête, et ma vision se trouble. Je la vois déambuler devant moi, en train de donner des ordres à ses subordonnées. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut me dégoûter, elle va arriver à ses fins et le chaos régnera sur Terre...

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je dois vaincre Voldemort, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, je dois le vaincre...Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui, Bellatrix prépare toi à souffrir !

'Et si on éliminait ta bien aimée pour commencer ?' demande t'elle. Elle sait que je ne peux pas répondre, pourquoi attend t'elle une réponse ! Tu n'es qu'une écervelée Bellatrix, jamais tu ne poseras le petit doigt sur Ginny, ni aucun élèves de Poudlard ! 'Aucune réponse, ça doit être oui.' Intérieurement, je pousse des jurons. Tu ne la toucheras pas ! Pas elle ! Il faut que je protège Ginny, d'un moyen ou d'un autre... Il le faut, je ne peux pas la voir souffrir sans rien faire, Ginny, fais moi confiance, je vais te sortir de là...

« Endoloris ! » lance Bellatrix. Je peux lire la haine chez elle alors qu'elle lance le sortilège, mais ensuite, je vois sa mine interrogatrice pointer le bout de son nez. Je perds mes forces, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps... « Endoloris ! » relance elle, et mes forces m'amenuisent encore...Que faire, il faut que je la protège, il faut que je reçoive le sort à sa place...

Ginny, je ne te laisserai pas souffrir, sois en sûre...

« Endoloris » dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Ginny. Cette fois-ci, mon corps est parcouru d'une vive douleur : ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, mon corps d'imploser, et je suis sur le point de perdre la tête... Cette douleur qui n'en finit pas va me rendre fou, il faut tout cela arrête... S'il vous plaît, épargnez moi ceci...

La douleur se dissipe, et je commence à me relever. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne demande pas consciemment de me lever, pourtant mon corps le fait...Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne suis même plus maître de moi-même...

C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre me contrôle, comme si je suis devenu un pantin, et que l'on joue avec des cordes pour se servir de mon corps...

Mes pieds quittent le sol et je m'élève inexorablement en hauteur. Ma tête contre mon torse, les bras pendant lamentablement, je m'élève, toujours et encore. Chose peu commune pour moi, mais je commence à avoir le vertige : monter ainsi en hauteur sans avoir un quelconque support commence à me donner la nausée, et c'est bien parce que je ne contrôle plus rien que je ne peux pas montrer ma peur, mais sinon ça serait déjà fait depuis un bon bout de temps... Si jamais je tombe à cette hauteur, ce qui doit faire à peu près cinq ou six mètres à présent, je me casserai quelque chose, c'est certain... Il ne faut pas que je tombe, mais avant tout, il ne faut pas laisser ces mangemorts faire du mal aux autres élèves de Poudlard. Quoiqu'il arrive, qu'ils ne fassent que du mal à moi, et à personne d'autre ! Ou bien, que moi je leur fasse du mal...

C'est ce que je veux à présent, faire le plus de mal que possible, et je sens en moi grandir une haine impressionnante : tant de gens qui sont mortes à cause de ces terroristes, des gens qui étaient innocents, qui ont vécu pour quoi : se faire tuer par des terroriste ! C'est révoltant, vous allez le payer, et c'est moi qui vais me charger de vous.

Je sens la chaleur qui apparaît en moi, en même temps que la haine, et maintenant, un filtre rouge vient de s'emparer de mes yeux : je vois tout dans les nuances rougeâtres. Enfin, c'est sûrement du à cet halo qui commence lui aussi à s'emparer de mon corps, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, je vais faire payer tous les crimes !

Toi, en premier ! dis-je mentalement, en regardant un mangemort qui pointait sa baguette vers moi. Mon bras, comme obéissant à mon ordre, pointe cet homme, et un rayon va le frapper. A présent, il ne reste plus rien de cet homme, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter à lui. Le mangemort qui se tenait à moins de dix mètres du précédent vient lui aussi de recevoir un de mes rayons. Deux en moins, mais je vais me charger de tous les mangemorts d'ici !

Ils m'envoient une salve de sortilège en tout genre : Avada Kedavra, Endoloris, mais aucun n'arrive à m'atteindre, c'est comme si un bouclier s'était interposé entre moi et les mangemorts. Je ne peux plus attendre, sinon ils vont se charger des élèves, que tous ces mangemorts meurent, bon sang !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mes deux bras pointent le ciel, et une boule impalpable se forme entre mes deux mains : elle grossit, grossit à une vitesse ahurissante. Lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec un mangemort, celui-ci se retrouve immédiatement désintégré. Bellatrix, je la vois, il faut que je la tue, il faut que je donne encore plus de puissance dans cette sphère magique, et vite ! La sphère en question vient de tripler de volumes en un instant, mais Bellatrix a transplané ! Je t'aurai, sois en certaine ! Pour qu'elle ne soit la seule à pouvoir s'échapper, je dois mettre toute ma puissance dans cette sphère. L'ensemble des mangemorts vient de disparaître, et de réapparaître sous la forme d'un monticule rouge, cela me dégoûte quelque peu, mais ils ont eu leur compte.

Ginny...Comment vas-tu ? Par mesure de précaution... J'envoie un rayon vers Ginny, qui a pour but de la remettre sur pied. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais tout cela ne se passe que par l'exercice de la volonté, et ça m'aide beaucoup, car il n'y a plus aucun mangemort, et je vois Ginny remuer en bas.

Vous autres, vous pouvez dorénavant bouger...

Je sens que je tombe, mais le néant m'envahit et je sombre dans l'inconscient...

Harry était à l'infirmerie, et cela faisait de nombreuses heures qu'il était dans un état de pseudo coma. Alors que l'après-midi tirait à sa fin, Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il essaya de se relever, mais se ravisa au dernier moment : une femme dormait sur lui.

Il comprit donc ce qu'il s'était passé : il était tombé, et on l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie, où cette femme avait veillé sur lui. Elle dormait paisiblement, assise sur sa chaise, et sa tête posée contre Harry. Sa chevelure était soyeuse et Harry la caressa d'une main, il ne savait pas qui était la personne qui lui avait tenu compagnie durant tout ce temps, mais il voulait réconforter celle qu'il avait du inquiéter.

La femme commença à remuer, et doucement, elle leva sa tête vers Harry. Ce dernier fut surpris, lorsqu'il vu de qui il s'agissait, il réprima son étonnement, mais on pouvait lire sur la tête de Harry qu'il ne s'attendait pas à elle.

'Tu vas bien Harry ?' demanda t'elle.

'Oui ça va, mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête...Que s'est t'il passé après que...'

'Tu es entré en transe, encore une fois d'après Ginny, et tu as tués tous les ...'

'Mangemorts,' interrompit Harry, 'je le sais ça, j'étais plus ou moins conscient, mais après que je suis tombé, que s'est-il passé ?'

'Et bien, tu es tombé sur la tête...'

'Ah, c'est pour ça. Comment vas Ginny ?'

'Elle va bien, t'en fais pas pour elle, mais pour toi. Elle est partie de l'infirmerie il y a plus d'une heure, elle voulait rester, mais je lui ai ordonné de partir, pour qu'elle change ses idées...'

'Pourquoi es-tu resté, alors ?'

'Je voulais veiller sur toi, Harry...Je vais chercher Mrs Pompfresh, je reviens tout de suite Harry.'

Il la regarda s'éloigner, et se rallongea pour essayer de se remémorer exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Le match, l'attaque, Bellatrix...Elle s'était échappée ! Mais pourquoi avoir attaqué après un match, c'est tout simplement débile se disait Harry. Ils auraient pu rentrer dans Poudlard et tendre une embuscade à l'ensemble des membres de Poudlard...Peut être qu'ils sont entrés, se dit Harry.

Après un examen médical complet, Harry pu sortir, l'infirmière lui avait assuré, bien que ce soit plus qu'étrange, il ne souffrait de rien, et était en excellente santé. Harry sortit en compagnie de cette femme.

'Alessa, merci pour tout...'

'Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry. Allez file, et ne te perds pas dans les couloirs !' fit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Harry ne voulait voir personne pour le moment, enfin, personne n'aimerait rester en sa compagnie non plus, avec la prouesse qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait éliminé plus d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts rien qu'en y pensant. Les gens devaient se méfier de lui, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il entendait au loin les élèves arriver pour aller dans la grande salle, pour le repas. Avec agilité, il se glissa dans la première salle qu'il trouva, et attendit que la foule fût passée. Lorsque tout parut enfin calme, il s'attarda un moment sur la salle où il se trouvait : il ne l'avait jamais visitée et semblait plus que bizarre.

Dans une teinte rouge, il y avait des tapisseries, assez jolies, qui recouvraient l'ensemble de la pièce. Il regarda un moment l'écusson qui se répétait sur la tapisserie, et comprit enfin où il était. Un griffon.

Il sortit de cette salle deux heures après, la tête bien remplie.

Il arpentait Poudlard. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de rencontrer la moindre personne, et encore moins ses amis, car il devrait s'expliquait. Mais lui, il voulait le calme : la solitude lui permettrait de faire un point sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait tué des hommes. Que ce soient des mangemorts ou non, il avait tué des gens et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pour continuer sa réflexion, il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, mais comprit bien vite qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Et c'est donc avec précaution qu'il posa son oreille sur la porte. Il entendait des pleurs. Quelqu'un pleurait, une fille, apparemment. Ne sachant s'il faisait bien ou pas, Harry ouvrit la porte pour voir qui s'y trouvait. Lysa était assise dans un fauteuil assez miteux, et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Essayant de ne faire le moindre bruit, Harry ferma la porte, et se rendit aux côtés de Lysa. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était là, et continuait à pleurer. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et la prit par les épaules. Elle se laissa faire, et lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Harry, elle déversa sur lui un nombre torrentiel de larmes.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais il restait là, ne voulant voir sa nouvelle amie attristée.

Après de longues minutes, Lysa consentit enfin à lever la tête vers Harry. Affectueusement, celui-ci déposa sa main sur sa joue.

'Tu sais Lysa, si jamais il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je suis là et tu peux m'en parler... Je vois tout simplement que ma Lysa est triste et que je ne pourrais pas rester ainsi, la laissant toute triste, alors dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas...'

'Drago...' baragouina t'elle. 'Je me suis disputé avec lui, il veut partir et se charger des mangemorts tout seul...Harry, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher...'

'Il est parti il y a longtemps ?'

'Il n'est pas encore parti, il est en train d'interroger son père...'

'Bien, fais moi confiance Lysa, il ne s'en ira pas.' Finit Harry, en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Jusqu'à minuit, il avait donc cherché Drago, et était resté avec lui. Consentant enfin à rentrer dans son dortoir à cause de la fatigue, Harry espérait toujours ne pas avoir affaire à ses amis. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa salle commune, il n'y avait pas cette ambiance de fête qu'il y avait à chaque fois que Gryffondor gagnait. Logique pensa Harry, avec l'attaque de cette après-midi. Dans un fauteuil, il y avait Hermione, et en face d'elle, Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière était en train de dormir dans le fauteuil.

Harry traversa la salle commune sans regarder ses amis, et monta directement dans son dortoir. Il savait que son comportement laissait à désirer, mais il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de ses amis, au travers duquel il verrait les crimes qu'il a fait : il a tué.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un trait là-dessus, et ça le hantait. Il venait d'enlever la vie à des gens. Avait-il le droit de le faire ? Non, mais pour la sécurité d'autres personnes, il l'avait fait. Rien qu'à l'idée de penser que ces gens ne soient plus, il avait un haut le cœur. Mais tous ces ennuis disparurent au moment où une voix lui demanda :

'Harry, je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?'


	21. Chapter 21

Malgré les évènements récents, Harry dormit paisiblement cette nuit là, peut être était-ce du à cette charmante compagne qui s'était installée à ses côtés dans son lit. La nuit fut réparatrice, et comme le dicton le dit, la nuit lui apporta une salve de conseils. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se mettre en tenue pour dormir la veille, le sommeil avait été plus fort, et il avait abdiqué en rencontrant le moelleux matelas. Cependant, lorsque Ginny lui avait demandé si elle pouvait passer la nuit avec lui, toute idée de sommeil s'était évanouie. Il était resté ainsi de nombreuses heures à l'admirait, ainsi que la protégeant d'un mal absent.

Maintenant réveillé, il recommença à admirer la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Suivant du regard chaque inspiration et expiration, Harry souriait. Ginny était à ses côtés, et dormait aussi sereinement qu'il avait pu dormir. Il avait pris la peine de fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, de peur que ses camarades ne se demandaient ce que faisait une fille dans leur dortoir. De même, Harry savait pertinemment que si jamais Ron apprenait que sa sœur avait dormit avec lui cette nuit là, il entrerait dans une fureur incontrôlable. Il serait au courant, mais pas pour le moment, se dit Harry.

Petit à petit, Ginny commença à se réveiller. Tout d'abord les lèvres qui s'entrechoquèrent, ensuite des petits mouvements de ses bras, et ensuite ses paupières qui battirent. Toujours au petit soin, Harry regardait sa belle se réveiller. Tout sourire, Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny.

'Tu as bien dormi mon ange ?'

'Oui Harry, merveilleusement bien en ta compagnie !' répondit-elle, et elle embrassa Harry. 'Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ?'

'Non, c'est passé, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, c'est bizarre, mais c'est ainsi...'

'Allez viens on se lève !'

'Non...J'ai envie de rester avec toi, on vient juste de se retrouver, j'aimerai être avec toi mon ange...' protesta Harry.

'D'accord, si tu veux on peut aller se balader dans le parc après...'

'Oui, j'adorerai me balader avec toi de nouveau.'

'Dans ce cas, debout !'

Avec résignation, Harry ouvrit enfin les rideaux de son lit. Neville, Dean et Seamus ne semblait plus être au dortoir, mais Ron dormait encore. Enfin, il était toujours allongé.

Alors qu'ils tentèrent de partir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Ron se retourna et commença sa journée sur une beuglante :

'Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ! Vous dormez ensemble à Poudlard maintenant ! Je suis désolé mais je ne ...'

'Ron, tais toi s'il te plait, j'ai le droit d'être auprès de mon petit copain comme il me chante, alors arrête de jouer le grand frère protecteur, sinon je pourrais révéler beaucoup de choses compromettantes sur toi !' fit Ginny en puissance.

La réplique de la rousse avait enlevé toute intention de Ron de dire quoique ce soit, et Harry s'enfuit avec Ginny pour ne plus avoir de commentaires. Harry était content : il venait de reprendre le statut de petit ami de Ginny, statut qu'il avait tant convoité. Dans la salle commune, ils rencontrèrent Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil, lui lancèrent un faible « salut » et ensuite partirent petit déjeuner.

La matinée se déroula avec une vitesse ahurissante : Ginny et Harry avaient fait comme prévu leur balade dans le parc, et n'avaient vu le temps passer. En effet, ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre, ne disant mot. Un seul regard leur permettait de comprendre ce que l'autre voulait lui dire, et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils se fixaient plus amoureusement l'un que l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à midi, tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, Jaana et tout le reste de la clique, regardaient Harry d'un œil curieux. Que s'étaient-ils passé la veille, et comment expliquer ce que Harry avait fait. Ils y avaient tellement de questions en suspends que personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche et enfin poser des questions à Harry.

Comprenant que tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui, Harry ne resta guère longtemps dans la grande salle, et partit dans la salle sur demande, où il serait enfin tranquille.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait : après environ une dizaine de minutes, Ginny entra, suivie de tous les amis précédemment nommés. Tous s'installèrent dans un fauteuil ou sur un pouf, près des flammes du feu qui revigoraient quiconque qui s'y approchait. Excédé par ce comportement, Harry mit terme à ce silence pesant :

'Que me voulez vous ?' demanda t'il, presque méchamment. 'N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir une minute de tranquillité ? C'est peut être trop demander, où cela est-il impossible pour celui que l'on appelle l'Elu ?'

'Non, Harry, on ne veut pas t'embêter, on aimerait simplement être à tes côtés après ce qu'il s'est passé hier...' fit Hermione, tout en baissant la tête. 'Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétais, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolé Harry...'

'C'est à moi d'être désolé Hermione, je suis désolé d'avoir un comportement aussi exécrable envers mes amis...' glissa t'il, avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

'Euh...' fit timidement Ron, 'Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin je veux dire, tu étais conscient ?'

'Oui, mais c'était comme si ce n'était pas moi qui contrôlait mon corps, mais une folie divine... C'est une drôle d'impression, bien que finalement j'avais envie de voir ces mangemorts au tapis...Les voir en train de menacer les gens m'a mis en colère, et c'est comme tout ce que j'espérais c'était soudainement réalisé...Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai vu ni professeur, ni membre de l'ordre présent à cet instant là...'

'Personne ne pouvait bouger au stade,' lui dit Jaana. 'Il y avait même les mangemorts qui se demandaient pourquoi on était dans cet état, mais Bellatrix s'est réjouie de n'avoir affaire à personne...'

'C'est insensé, si ce n'est pas les mangemorts, qui auraient pu clouer l'ensemble des étudiants de Poudlard dans un état de quasi léthargie !' demanda Harry, en réfléchissant aux évènements de la veille.

'C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange...Et même, pourquoi avoir attaqué ?'

'J'ai ma petite idée la dessus,' avoua Harry. 'Pourquoi avoir attaqué sur le terrain de Quidditch et non pas nous tendre une embuscade dans le château ? Peut être qu'en fait, Bellatrix devait se charger des élèves, pendant que d'autres mangemorts faisaient quelque chose dans le château...'

'Oui, mais quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il à Poudlard qui vaille la peine de prendre tant des risques...'

'Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main dessus.'

L'après midi, à l'instar de la matinée, passa rapidement. Harry était déjà parti se préparer pour le bal. Malgré ce qui s'était produit, le bal était maintenu, et à vrai dire, l'annuler aurait mis le moral à zéro des étudiants de Poudlard. Cependant une sécurité spéciale avait été décrétée et personne n'avait le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du château en ce soir de fête.

Quant à lui, Harry se préparait doucement. Il avait le temps, selon lui. En effet, il pensait que les filles mettaient en général beaucoup plus de temps qu'eux, les garçons, pour se préparer, si bien qu'il prit son temps. Il voulait se faire beau pour Ginny, cette fille pour laquelle son cœur battait. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé de s'habiller, il se parfuma, et partit à l'assaut de la grande salle. Ce soir là, il portait un très beau jean, et une veste qui faisait classe. Pourquoi s'embêter alors qu'on peut simple ?

Lorsqu'il perçut Ginny qui descendait les escaliers, il était sous le charme, et ne se privait de le montrer. Ginny était rayonnante : une longue robe bleuté ornée de fils d'or, auxquels se mêlaient de longs fils d'origine elfe. Harry admirait sa petite amie à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il louchait.

'Harry, ferme la bouche !' lui fit Hermione, tout en lui donnant un coup de coude.

'Ginny...Tu es...la plus belle des femmes !' bégaya Harry, rougissant.

'Merci Harry...' fit elle en baissant la tête. 'Mais je ne te retournerai pas ce compliment...'

'Pourquoi cela !' demanda Harry, surpris.

'Tu n'es pas une femme, à moins que je me trompe ...' fit elle, en guise de réponse, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. 'Mais j'aimerai te dire que je te trouve vraiment très mignon...' continua t-elle, commençant à rougir.

Alors que la veille avait été mouvementé à cause de l'attaque des mangemorts, cette soirée avait été maintenue, et ce pour satisfaire les élèves, ainsi que pour les rassurer. Harry enchaînait les danses au bras de sa compagne, tantôt des slow, tantôt des valses, mais toujours la fixant de ses émeraudes.

'Tu as soif, mon cœur ? Je vais te chercher quelque chose si tu veux !' proposa Harry.

'Tu es un amour !' susurra t-elle, en l'embrassant.

Harry partit alors vers le buffet, où l'on pouvait prendre collations et boissons fraîches en cette chaude soirée. Après avoir rempli son verre et celui de Ginny, il discerna au coin de la salle Tonks et Lupin qui se dirigeaient aussi vers le buffet.

'Bonsoir vous deux !' salua joyeusement Harry.

'Salut Harry !' répondirent les deux, à l'unisson. 'Tu passes une bonne soirée ?' renchérit Lupin.

'Ah oui, très bonne ! Et vous ? Vous avez l'air de vous amuser comme des petits fous !'

'On se relâche un peu avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier !' répliqua maladroitement Tonks.

'Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?'

'Rien, il ne s'est rien passé ! Absolument rien !' assura Lupin.

'Mouais...Venez, il y a le reste de la troupe par là bas !'

Après avoir échangé quelques paroles, Harry invita Tonks à danser, et lança un clin d'œil à Ginny. Ce soir là, Tonks était magnifique, mais pas autant que Ginny. Brune, et portant une belle robe sombre, Lupin devait lançait des regards méchants de temps à autres.

'Alors, comment ça se passe en ce moment à l'Ordre ?' demanda Harry, alors qu'un slow commençait.

'Très bien, on a eu des informations grâce à Rogue, il s'avère que cela nous sert beaucoup.'

'Et par rapport à hier, qu'ont-ils essayés de prendre ?'

'De quoi tu parles Harry ?'

'De quoi je parle...' fit Harry, en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Tonks. 'Il y a peut être des moments où je perds le contrôle de mon corps, mais il n'y a pas de moment où je perds ma conscience. Peut être avez-vous peur de ces moments qui surviennent chez moi, et peut être pensez vous que cela est une preuve que Voldemort se sert encore de moi pour avoir des informations, mais vous vous trompez...Où étiez vous hier, professeurs et membres de l'Ordre ?'

'Harry...Je ne peux pas...'

'Je fais parti de l'Ordre, enfin je pense...'

'Oui tu fais parti de l'Ordre, mais on nous a interdit de te ...'

'Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à essayer de vous aider, alors que vous ne me faites même pas confiance...' dit Harry, autant pour clore la conversation que la danse. Il s'écarta de Tonks, et partit en direction de la porte de la grande salle.

Il sentait qu'il était suivi, mais ne voulait se retourner. Il sentait que c'était Tonks, mais ne voulait pas lui parler. Tout le monde à Poudlard le dévisageait déjà, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et voila maintenant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le mettaient à part. C'était trop pour lui, il en avait marre de toujours être à l'écart, toujours être baigné dans l'ignorance, élixir que lui faisaient boire les membres de l'Ordre, en voulant lui faire croire que rien ne s'était produit.

Au détour d'un couloir, Tonks le rattrapa enfin, et lui saisit la main. Elle le plaqua contre le mur pour qu'il lui laisse l'opportunité de s'expliquer. Harry ne voulait lever la tête vers Tonks, il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux qu'il pensait innocent, mais qui étaient en réalités menteurs.

'Harry, regarde moi s'il te plait...Harry, s'il te plait...' Tonks déposa sa main sur la joue de Harry, et le contraint lever sa tête. 'Pourquoi pleures-tu ?' lui demanda t-elle, en l'étreignant.

'Parce que je m'en veux...Je comprend tout à fait pourquoi vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, vous avez raison...Hier, j'ai tué ces gens rien qu'en y pensant...'

'Tu n'étais pas toi-même Harry...'

'Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je m'en veux, je ne suis même pas capable de me maîtriser...'

'Ca ne servira à rien de culpabiliser Harry...Tu sais, il m'est dur de ne rien pouvoir te dire, mais je sais que tu te doutes de quelque chose...'

'Bien entendu, vous étiez dans le château, n'est ce pas ? Vous ne pensez pas que des mangemorts viendrait sur le terrain, donc tout le monde était au château, mais pour protéger quoi !'

'Harry, tu es perspicace... Un peu trop d'ailleurs. J'en parlerai à Abelforth, je n'aime pas garder ce secret, surtout envers toi...'

'Pourquoi surtout envers moi ?'

'Parce que tu es le premier concerné ! Allez viens s'il te plait...'

'D'accord...'

Mécontent de s'être résigné, Harry revint dans la grande salle, la mine plus que déconfite. Suite à cette pseudo altercation, Harry fit plusieurs danse avec Hermione, Jaana, Lysa, ou encore d'autres filles, mais Ginny surveillait toujours Harry du coin de l'œil. La soirée prit bientôt fin, et tout le monde commença à partir. Harry s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier avec Ginny, quand celle-ci l'attira dans une autre direction.

'Suis moi s'il te plait, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi...'

'Où m'emmènes tu Ginny ?'

'Ce n'est plus une surprise si je te le dis...'

Durant un long moment, Harry suivit alors sa petite amie, et alors que Ginny s'arrêtait devant un mur, Harry comprit ce qu'était sa surprise : il allait passer la nuit dans la salle sur demande. Après que la porte fût apparue, Ginny l'entraîna dans la salle qui n'avait jamais connu pareille décoration. Une salle aux teintes pourpre, avec dans un coin un lit à baldaquin assez large pour accueillir un troupeau de chèvres, une cheminée où un doux feu ronronnait, et un ambiance tellement romantique, étaient au rendez –vous.

'Ginny...Qu'est-ce que...' demanda Harry, avant d'être interrompu par sa dulcinée.

'Shhhhh mon cœur, viens plutôt par ici...' fit-elle, en le dirigeant vers le lit.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent, et après quelques baisers, leur langue commencèrent à jouer l'une avec l'autre. Les mains de Harry partirent à l'aventure dans le dos de Ginny, s'aventurant de plus en plus bas, sous les frissons de celle-ci.

Après une multitude d'autres baisers et de caresses, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, et leur regard se croisèrent : ils comprirent aussitôt. Le message était le même chez les deux jeunes, aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à quoique ce soit.

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla seule dans ce grand lit. Tant mieux, se dit-elle : elle avait une tête à faire revenir des revenants. Sa coiffure partait dans tous les sens, et ses affaires traînaient dans tous les coins de la pièce : la robe d'un côté du lit, les chaussures de l'autres, et ainsi de suite.

C'est alors après avoir fait un tour dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait non loin de la chambre éphémère que Ginny partit vers sa salle commune pour se changer, espérant profondément qu'on ne la croise pas dans cette tenue.

A vrai dire, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'on la croise dans cet accoutrement, car à six heures du matin, les gens qui se baladent dans les couloirs ne peuvent être que Rusard, ou bien sa chatte, tout deux disparus, mais Ginny ne savait pas vraiment l'heure. Arrivant dans son dortoir, et constatant que tout le monde dormait encore, elle prit ses affaires, se lava et se changea pour cette nouvelle semaine, qui rimait avec reprise des cours. Pas sur, elle était tellement chamboulée par sa précédente nuit avec Harry qu'elle en avait aussi oublié qu'elle était en vacances, et c'est donc avec certitude qu'elle partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Hermione la rejoignit, une demie heure plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette, elle était tellement concentrée que l'arrivée de son amie la fit sursauter.

'Salut Hermione...' fit Ginny, dans la lune.

'Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Hier au soir, ça ne s'est pas bien passé !'

'Erm, si bien sur, mais ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là, et maintenant que j'y pense, mon bracelet est très froid, et ne cesse de refroidir depuis ce matin...Je m'inquiète...'

'Ne t'en fais pas, il en faut beaucoup pour abattre Harry, tu le sais bien !'

'Oui, mais je m'inquiète...il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il partirait aujourd'hui, en plus on a cours...'

'On est en vacances Ginny, Halloween tout ça, tu as oublié ou bien c'est ta nuit tumultueuse qui joue avec ta mémoire ?'

'Hermione ! Hier au soir, on a rien fait, enfin, pas ce que tu penses, et c'est mieux ainsi, on a tout notre temps...'

'Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !'

La matinée se passa lentement au goût de Ginny : elle était tiraillée entre inquiétude et bonheur. D'un côté, elle avait passé une nuit formidable, mais elle ne savait où était son petit ami, ce qui la mettait dans un état incroyable. Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'elle eut des nouvelles de Harry. Elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle quand elle a vu Hermione dans un état de panique peu commun s'approchant d'elle, toute essoufflée :

'Lysa est ... Morte...' fit Hermione, qui commençait à pleurer.

'Attends Hermione, que se passe t-il ?' demanda Ginny pour éclaircir la situation.

'Harry et Drago...Ils étaient partis aux trousses du Lucius Malefoy, et Lysa les a suivi...Ginny, elle est morte...'

'Où est Harry ?' interrogea Ginny, espérant de tout cœur que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

'A l'infirmerie...'

'Il n'a rien ?'

'Il est un peu sonné, mais il va bien...'

La distance qui séparait Harry de Ginny était trop grande selon cette dernière, et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, elle fut pratiquement choquée par l'état dans lequel était Drago : il était en pleurs, tapant du poing sur Harry, hurlant à la mort :

'Lysa, pas toi, Lysa...'


End file.
